


Cornerstone [by Vendelin]

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Blind Stiles, Blow Jobs, Bookstore owner Derek, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Casual Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marine Derek, Musician Stiles, Phone Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Sex Toys, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [Sterek – UA] Souffrant de stress post-traumatique, l'ex-marine Derek Hale revient à Beacon Hills pour ouvrir une librairie et retrouver une vie paisible. Il y rencontre, par hasard, Stiles : bavard, charmant et curieux. Bien que ce dernier soit aveugle, il sera capable de lire en Derek comme personne d'autre.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cornerstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725518) by [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/Vendelin). 



> Auteur.e : Vandelin (ou ljummen) ; son tumblr : ljummen (point) tumblr (point) com
> 
> Fanarts illustrant la fic :  
> -Tsumi-noaru (anciennement Tsuminubiaru) : tsumi-noaru (point) tumblr (point) com  
> -Maichan : maichan-art (point) tumblr (point) com
> 
> Bêta-lecture de la trad française : Merci à Neliia pour effectuer la correction de cette traduction en français ! Un gros big up pour elle :)

****

Beacon Hills était la ville tranquille qu'elle avait toujours été. Peut-être qu'elle s'était agrandie au cours des huit dernières années, mais elle restait principalement telle que Derek s'en souvenait. Certains des magasins étaient restés les mêmes qu'au moment de son départ.

C'était différent de New York, réalisa-t-il en s'asseyant dans un petit café à côté de la galerie d'art exiguë. Il n'y avait pas autant de divertissements, pas autant de choses qui demandaient d'être ressenties, vues, expérimentées. Rien qui n'était trop à supporter pour son cerveau. Il se sentait plus calme ici, moins nerveux. Sortir dehors ne lui demandait pas autant d'effort : ce n'était pas comme à New York où il tressaillait encore lorsque quelqu'un claquait une porte trop fortement, juste à côté de lui.

S'occuper des papiers de son oncle décédé lui avait pris moins de temps que prévu. Bien que Peter n'avait plus été vraiment lui-même ces dernières années, il avait tout de même rédigé un testament, ce qui avait rendu la situation moins compliquée. Derek et Laura étaient ses seuls parents encore en vie, et il leur laissait beaucoup d'argent et un tas d'objets personnels dont ils n'avaient pas besoin. En voyant les chiffres que l'avocat de Peter avait écrits pour lui, Derek s'était sentit bizarre, comme s'il se faisait de l'argent sur la mort de quelqu'un. Peut-être devrait-il tout donner à des œuvres caritatives.

Ce fut sur le chemin du retour, du cabinet d'avocat au petit motel où il résidait, qu'il remarqua un magasin de musique, à l'étroit entre un café et un fleuriste. Il y avait un grand panneau sur la porte, découpé dans du carton, avec des lettres rouges et inégales formant les mots : À VENDRE, accompagnés d'un numéro de téléphone en dessous.

Pendant un instant, il pensa aux piles de livres que son oncle lui avait laissées, à toute la bibliothèque de la maison de Peter, dont le contenu était considérable, et il envisagea d'acheter le magasin avec son héritage pour tout y vendre. Ce serait comme une librairie d'occasion, sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée des livres qu'il vendrait. Il pourrait peut-être fixer un prix de quelques dollars pour chaque bouquin. Cela paraissait être un bon moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Il repoussa cette idée quelques instants plus tard, décidant de ne plus y penser. C'était loin, et il n'était ici que quelques jours, avant son vol de retour. Il avait cru que cela prendrait plus de temps. Laura lui avait demandé de venir ici quand ils avaient reçu l'appel téléphonique du concierge de leur oncle. Elle n'avait pas le temps, avec un enfant, un mari et un travail, et Derek le comprenait. Lui, il n'avait rien de tout cela.

Cela faisait huit ans. Il n'était pas retourné à Beacon Hills depuis qu'il avait quitté cette ville pour New York, pour l'université, à l'exception du premier Noël. L'explosion de gaz s'était produite en mai. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller aux funérailles, mais il envoyait des fleurs sur leurs tombes à chaque anniversaire et à chaque fête. Il n'était jamais allé les voir.

Art by Tsuminubiaru

Plus tard, il appela Laura, juste pour lui faire savoir ce que le testament avait dit. Elle soupira juste lorsqu'il commença à lire les notes qu'il avait prises.

« Derek, je me fiche de combien d'argent il nous a laissé. »

Derek haussa les épaules. « Je pensais qu'il fallait que je te le dise, quoi qu'il en soit. »

« Parle-moi plutôt de Beacon Hills. » dit-elle, et Derek put l'entendre faire 'chut' à Josh, son neveu, à l'autre bout du téléphone. La culpabilité lui noua brièvement l'estomac, mais il la repoussa.

« Tout est pareil. » Il regarda par la petite fenêtre de sa chambre, les gens qui montaient et descendaient dans la rue en contrebas, et écouta le silence étrange auquel il n'était pas habitué. C'était _calme_. « Tout est exactement pareil. »

Laura fredonna pensivement. « C'est ce que je me disais. Est-ce que ça te plaît ? »

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. » Son regard accrocha une fille qui portait une pile de livres, et il fronça les sourcils. « Je suis passé devant une boutique aujourd'hui. C'était à vendre. »

« Et ? » incita-t-elle.

« J'ai pensé pendant un instant, que peut-être je pourrais y vendre les livres de Peter. Il nous a laissé toute une bibliothèque. »

Elle fredonna à nouveau, semblant cette fois un peu plus enjouée. « C'est une super idée. »

« Pas vraiment. Je n'habite pas ici. » souligna Derek.

« Mais tu _pourrais_. »

Derek fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas quand elle utilisait ce ton. Comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. « Ce n'est pas pour moi. »

« Tu ne le sauras pas avant d'avoir essayé. Tu aimes les livres, et tu aimes lire. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de tenir une librairie, et de loin. »

Il l'entendit presque lever les yeux au ciel. « Je pense que ce serait bien pour toi. »

« Je ne vis pas ici. » répéta Derek.

« Il existe un truc qui s'appelle _déménager_. » souligna-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup d'affaires que tu aurais du mal à transporter. Ou toute une vie que tu laisserais derrière toi. »

C'était vrai. Son appartement était peu meublé et les murs étaient nus. Il n'avait même pas de télévision. Les seules personnes avec lesquelles il passait du temps à New York étaient Laura et sa famille. Il avait tenté de renouer avec des amis de l'université, mais sa vie était tellement différente de la leur. Et demander à quelqu'un de son corps d'armée d'aller prendre une bière avec lui était hors de question.

« Penses-y, d'accord ? » déclara Laura.

Derek ne répondit pas.

« Je pense que ce serait mieux pour toi. Le rythme est beaucoup plus lent là-bas qu'ici, et tu en as peut-être besoin. Et puis, ton thérapeute pense que tu as besoin de commencer à faire quelque chose de ta vie. » Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance que Laura soit née avant lui. Elle prenait son rôle de sœur aînée beaucoup trop au sérieux à son goût.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Penses-y juste. » réitéra-t-elle.

Derek l'ignora durant le reste de la conversation, mais ce fut comme si elle le savait, car elle commença à parler de son travail.

oOo

Cette idée le hanta.

Cela l'énerva, parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu. Chaque fois qu'il passait devant le magasin de musique fermé, il fixait d'un regard noir le panneau, et cela commença à le contrarier, quand, quelques jours plus tard, il était toujours là.

Il n'en avait pas parlé avec son thérapeute, ni ne lui avait demandé conseil, car il n'était pas intéressé par l'achat d'une boutique. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir affaire à des clients. En même temps, il savait que Laura avait raison. Cet endroit était mieux pour lui. Il le sentait déjà, même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours. Il était plus calme ici qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, même s'il se sentait bien mieux que lorsqu'il était rentré sur le sol américain. À l'époque, il n'était même pas été capable de supporter le bruit de tirs de balles à la télévision.

Il était plus stable maintenant, et l'amas de pensées dans sa tête, la confusion de ses réactions aux choses, étaient plus faciles à gérer. Il était plus facile d'en sortir.

Et même si Beacon Hills était calme, que le rythme y était lent comme Laura le disait, il ne voulait pas s'y plaire compte tenu de ce qu'il y avait vécu… Et pourtant, ce fut le cas.

Lorsqu'il sortit du café dans l'idée d'aller à sa chambre d'hôtel pour emballer ses affaires et prendre son vol de retour qui partait dans quelques heures, il passa devant le magasin. L'enseigne était toujours là, accrochée à la vitrine. Il la regarda longuement puis sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour composer le numéro.

Cela le contraria de voir à quel point il pouvait être si facilement manipulé par sa sœur.

oOo

Le magasin ne lui coûta pas très cher. C'était beaucoup moins que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et c'était peut-être parce qu'il était situé à Beacon Hills par opposition à New York, ou peut-être que cela était dû au fait que le propriétaire avait tenté de s'en débarrasser pendant des siècles et qu'il en avait marre de cet endroit. Il signa les papiers quinze minutes avant son départ pour l'aéroport.

Cela le surprit quand il rentra à la maison et que Laura ne lui rit pas au visage. À la place, elle l'aida à faire ses bagages et le conduisit à l'aéroport quelques semaines plus tard.

« Si tu ne m'appelles pas au moins une fois par semaine, je viens là-bas pour vérifier si tout va bien, compris ? » dit-elle et elle le tira à lui pour l'étreindre d'une manière qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise.

« Compris. » répondit-il, alors qu'elle le laissa partir, et il tendit la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Josh. Il se sentait toujours coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui, un an auparavant et souhaitait pouvoir l'oublier. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait que Josh n'avait pas non plus oublié.

« On viendra te rendre visite quand tu voudras, si on peut, et tu rentreras à la maison pour Noël sinon je t'enverrais toutes mes factures. »

Derek secoua simplement la tête, réprimant un sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa porte d'embarquement.

Beacon Hills était toujours la même lorsqu'il sortit du taxi. Il avait vraiment besoin de s'acheter une voiture, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de métro ici, ni autant de taxis disponibles pour circuler. Il passerait chez le concessionnaire automobile dans la semaine, dès qu'il serait installé.

L'ancien propriétaire de la boutique lui avait parlé du petit appartement situé au-dessus, qu'il pouvait obtenir avec s'il le voulait. Quelque chose que Derek trouva tout à fait pratique. Avoir affaire à des agents immobiliers et rechercher un appartement était quelque chose dont il n'avait pas spécialement envie. Il avait reçu des photos de l'appartement par e-mail, et cela lui avait paru bien. Pourtant, il était tout de même un peu nerveux en franchissant la porte. Pour lui, les nouveaux endroits étaient toujours quitte ou double ces derniers temps. S'il ne le sentait pas tout de suite, alors il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il n'y avait pas d'entre deux.

Le magasin était vide, mais il y avait une couche de poussière sur le sol et les étagères que l'ancien propriétaire lui avait laissée. Il y avait un comptoir avec une caisse enregistreuse bien trop vieille, et un bloc-notes à côté. Un numéro était écrit dessus, et quand Derek le compara à celui dans son téléphone, il l'identifia comme étant celui du propriétaire précédent. Derrière le comptoir, il y avait une porte, ouverte, comme l'invitant à entrer, et il pouvait voir un escalier de l'autre côté.

Derek hissa son sac de sport sur son épaule et fouilla dans la poche de son jean pour trouver le jeu de clés alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Les marches grincèrent légèrement sous son poids et le son non familier fit frissonner légèrement sa peau. Il était habitué à l'ascenseur de son ancien immeuble de New York.

La porte de l'appartement était entrouverte. Elle n'était pas très robuste, et elle ne convenait pas vraiment pour une porte d'entrée. Derek supposa que c'était le rôle de la porte du magasin. L'endroit n'était pas immense, juste comme elle le lui avait dit. Il y avait un petit garde-manger, parce que Derek n'appellerait pas quatre meubles placés deux à deux et face à face, dans un coin étroit à côté d'une fenêtre, une cuisine. Il y avait une vraie gazinière cependant, et un réfrigérateur-congélateur turquoise. Le reste de l'endroit était une grande pièce, en forme de L, enroulée autour du garde-manger et de la salle de bain. Cette dernière était correcte, bien mieux que ce à quoi Derek s'attendait, mais il voulait toujours l'aménager un peu mieux. Un chauffage au sol serait vraiment bien.

Il erra dans l'espace, en notant les détails, caressant la poussière de sa main. Le plancher était en bois dur et foncé, et il y avait dessus quelques marques d'anciens meubles. Certaines d'entre elles semblaient comme imprimées, par les nœuds du bois ou les années écoulées. La plupart des murs étaient peints en blanc mat, et il y avait quelques trous ; des marques de vis, sûrement pour de la décoration. L'un des murs était totalement fait de briques, et il y en avait un autre composé de planches multicolores. La partie la plus petite du L, le bas, était un peu mansardée et avait un puits de lumière. Derek envisagea de mettre son lit juste en dessous, ce qui lui permettrait de regarder l'extérieur lorsqu'il ne pourrait pas dormir.

Derek était certain que l'appartement lui aurait coûté deux ou trois zéros supplémentaires s'il avait été situé à New York. Cela lui conviendrait bien, dès qu'il pourrait s'installer et acheter des meubles.

oOo

Il lui fallut presque tout l'été pour mettre les choses en place. Il fit refaire un peu la salle de bains, acheta une Camaro et commanda de nouveaux meubles en ligne. Il n'aida pas les livreurs à rentrer les cartons dans son appartement, mais refusa lorsqu'ils proposèrent de les assembler. Il avait besoin de quelque chose à faire, quand il n'était pas en train de remplir les étagères de la boutique avec les livres de son oncle. Il en mit certains de côté ; ceux qu'il reconnaissait de son enfance ou quelques-uns qu'il aimerait lire. Le reste alla sur les étagères ; c'était juste des choses dont il voulait se débarrasser.

Dormir était difficile. Son nouveau lit était confortable, mais ne lui était pas familier, et ne lui permettait d'avoir que deux ou trois heures de sommeil par nuit… et la plupart étaient remplies des cauchemars habituels. Ils ne l'affectaient pas autant qu'auparavant, à l'époque où ils n'étaient pas si familiers. Même s'il se réveillait toujours en sueur et parfois en hurlant, ils ne le tétanisaient plus pendant des heures.

C'était le début du mois d'août lorsqu'il tourna enfin le panneau sur la porte, passant de FERMÉ à OUVERT.

Une partie de lui s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. Comme s'il allait y avoir des clients s'agglutinant à la porte dès le moment où il s'assiérait derrière le comptoir. Il n'y en eu aucun. Cela l'aida à se détendre. Il n'était pas vraiment doué avec les gens. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était particulièrement doué pour prendre sur lui face à des gens difficiles, mais depuis qu'il était revenu de guerre, être juste avec gens était compliqué. Mme Morrell lui avait dit que c'était normal, compte tenu de sa condition, mais cela le faisait se sentir brisé.

Quelques jours après avoir tourné le panneau pour la première fois, une dame d'un certain âge passa la porte et le regarda avec curiosité. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Derek avait choisi de quitter cet endroit au départ : il n'aimait pas la curiosité entre voisins. La façon que les gens avaient de croire qu'ils avaient le droit de _tout_ savoir. À New York, personne ne vous regardait plus d'une fois.

Elle le regarda un instant et Derek se retrouva à la fixer en retour. Il aurait dû probablement sourire, mais il ne le fit pas.

« Vous êtes nouveau. » fit-elle remarquer et elle pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, comme pour l'évaluer. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandir un instant, comme réalisant soudainement, « Non, tu es un ancien qui est revenu. »

Derek remua sur sa chaise. « Oui. »

« Tu es le garçon Hale. »

Il hocha la tête.

« C'est agréable de te revoir. » dit-elle, et elle sourit un peu avant de partir de la boutique sans même regarder les livres.

Derek fronça les sourcils suite à sa venue, durant tout le reste de la journée.

oOo

Par la suite, la boutique fut plus fréquemment visitée par des clients. Cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, car au total, il y en avait probablement quatre par jour. Derek supposa que la rumeur de son retour s'était propagée. Il passait ses journées à lire et décida de mettre en place une cloche à la porte, reliée à son appartement à l'étage, qui lui ferait savoir quand des clients entraient pendant sa pause déjeuner.

La plupart d'entre eux échangeaient au moins quelques mots, car c'était ce que tout le monde faisait ici, mais certains restaient pour discuter plus longuement. Derek n'était pas très bavard, mais il s'en sortait quand même. C'était moins difficile maintenant qu'au début.

Le temps passa lentement et il appela Laura une fois par semaine comme promis. Alors que l'on arrivait mi-août, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de vivre l'été le plus tranquille depuis des années. Cela lui fit du bien.

oOo

Derek releva la tête lorsque la cloche sonna au-dessus de la porte. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il aperçut un type avec de grosses lunettes carrées, un bonnet et une chemise à carreaux, passer le seuil de la porte. Avec un chien. Derek ne savait pas ce que les gens de cette ville avaient avec les chiens, mais ils les amenaient constamment dans les magasins. Cela arrivait au moins deux fois par semaine.

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer avec le chien dans le magasin. » dit-il, et il reporta à nouveau son regard sur son bouquin ouvert sur le comptoir. Kafka. Derek n'était pas encore convaincu de ses talents d'écrivain.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le gars se crisper un instant. « Où est-ce que je suis ? » demanda-t-il d'un air un peu prudent.

Derek leva ses yeux au ciel, expira par le nez et regarda la montre à son poignet. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il n'était même pas trois heures de l'après-midi. Un mercredi. Il était bien trop tôt pour être saoul. « Dans une librairie. » expliqua-t-il, utilisant la même voix que lorsqu'il expliquait à Josh qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, lorsque Josh avait trois ans.

« Oh. » Le gars fronça les sourcils et se gratta la joue pendant un moment. « Je vais m'en aller. Je ne lis pas de livre. »

Derek voulut lui lancer un regard noir, mais il ne le fit pas. Pas beaucoup. « Les gosses de nos jours. » marmonna-t-il dans un souffle, réalisant qu'il ressemblait très probablement à la dame qui avait été là quelques jours auparavant et l'avait grondé en voyant ses tatouages. Ce mec ne pouvait pas avoir moins de cinq ou six ans que lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait terminé le lycée, et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un gosse.

Le mec se tendit encore plus et Derek décida de le regarder. Il avait l'air énervé. Derek supposa qu'il avait entendu son commentaire, car si c'était à cause du chien, il devait se rendre compte que tout le monde n'aimait pas les animaux autant que leurs maîtres.

« Je suis aveugle, idiot. » claqua le gars, et c'était la dernière chose à laquelle Derek s'attendit.

Pendant un long moment, il parut sûr que le mec mentait – il portait des lunettes de vue – mais il remarqua ensuite le harnais du chien, qui ressemblait à un golden retriever, et sur le devant contre la poitrine était écrit : _Animal d'assistance_ , et sur le côté : _Veuillez ne pas me caresser. Je travaille._ Derek se sentit incroyablement stupide.

« Mais vous portez des lunettes. » souligna-t-il, au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une excuse.

Le mec eut cette expression sur son visage, comme s'il parlait à un être moins intelligent. « Des gens qui ont une vue parfaite portent aussi des lunettes. Bienvenue au 21ème siècle, abruti. »

Il sortit avant même que Derek ne puisse dire autre chose. C'était de loin la journée la plus mouvementée qu'il avait eue depuis son arrivée ici. Il se demanda si cela pouvait être sujet à une plainte pour discrimination, puisque ce gars était apparemment aveugle. Il ne pensait pas que les personnes aveugles vous regardaient quand elles parlaient, mais peut-être que cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un préjugé.

Soupirant lourdement, il décida d'oublier tout cela.

oOo

Deux semaines plus tard, jour pour jour, le gars franchit à nouveau la porte. Le chien était encore avec lui, et Derek ne remarqua que maintenant, pour la première fois, qu'il y avait une version miniature du bouclier de Captain America sur son harnais.

Il se racla la gorge maladroitement, essayant de s'assurer que le mec savait qu'il était là. Les yeux de ce dernier vacillèrent instantanément dans sa direction et Derek se leva de sa chaise, la repoussant bruyamment. Il se rendit compte quelques secondes plus tard qu'il était ridicule, mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait faire du bruit exprès.

« Hey. » déclara le mec au bout d'un moment, et Derek se demanda s'il aurait dû dire quelque chose en premier. Cela aurait peut-être été la chose polie à faire. Il n'aurait pas dû être si mal à l'aise ; il avait côtoyé des hommes et des femmes qui avaient perdu des membres de leurs corps, qui souffraient de dommages externes et internes sévères. Curieusement, la sensation était différente.

« Bonjour. » répondit-il, éclaircissant à nouveau sa voix, parce qu'elle sonnait un peu rocailleuse.

Le mec gratta sa mâchoire et sembla réfléchir à quelque chose. « Je suis juste venu m'excuser. » lâcha-t-il en même temps que Derek déclara :

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. »

La bouche du gars tressauta légèrement. « Je suis juste venu m'excuser. » répéta-t-il, plus lentement cette fois. Sa main s'ouvrit et se referma sur la poignée du harnais du chien. « Et pour avoir amené le chien. Encore. C'est un genre de forfait : il va où je vais. Oh, enfin, plutôt l'inverse en fait. Je suppose que j'aurais pu apporter ma canne à la place, mais quand je l'utilise j'ai l'impression d'être aveugle. »

Derek cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de s'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais le gars sourit timidement un instant plus tard et Derek devina que c'était le cas. C'était plutôt drôle. Il renifla.

« C'est bon. » dit-il. « Je n'avais pas remarqué. La première fois. Que c'était un chien-guide. »

Le mec se tut un moment et Derek se mit à regarder le chien. Quelqu'un avait écrit un _Captain_ au-dessus du _Animal d'assistance_ sur son harnais. Derek renifla à nouveau.

****

Art by Maichan

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir agressé. » dit le gars. « J'étais perturbé. Il y avait un magasin de musique ici, avant. J'aime la musique et je connaissais un peu le gars qui travaillait là. J'ai été absent un moment, quatre mois, donc je ne savais pas que l'endroit avait été mis à vendre. Je pensais venir passer du temps avec mon ami, son nom est Isaac soit dit en passant, alors j'étais un peu... chamboulé. »

Derek fixa les mouvements rapides de la bouche du gars pendant qu'il parlait. Ses oreilles étaient déjà fatiguées de l'écouter. Ce gosse était pire que la femme d'un certain âge qui essayait constamment de le faire sortir avec sa fille.

« J'ai acheté il y a quelques mois. »

Le mec haussa les épaules. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment et Derek se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Je m'appelle Stiles, au fait. »

« Derek. »

Quelque chose effleura le visage du gars – _Stiles_ – et il sourit légèrement. « Donc, ce qui se dit en ville, c'est que tu viens de New York. »

Derek soupira. Bien sûr que les gens parlaient de lui. « Oui. »

« Ils ont aussi laissé suggérer que t'étais un super-héros. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Je suis un Marine. J'étais. »

Stiles pencha sa tête sur le côté et Derek eut l'impression d'être regardé. « Dommage. » dit finalement Stiles. « J'espérais que Steve pourrait avoir un compagnon. »

Au début, Derek ne comprit pas qui était Steve, mais le gars fit un signe vers le chien, toujours assis calmement à ses pieds.

« Désolé de décevoir. »

Stiles lui fit un sourire ironique. « Ça va. Steve m'a. Je dois y aller, mais j'étais ravi de te rencontrer. »

Avant que Derek n'ait la chance de répondre, Stiles ouvrit la porte et disparut dans la rue. Derek frotta sa main contre sa cuisse pendant un moment, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il ramena sa chaise à sa place habituelle et attrapa son livre, toujours ouvert sur le comptoir, puis essaya de trouver le paragraphe où il en était resté. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il aimait Kafka.

oOo

Lorsque Stiles revint, c'était un lundi.

« Salut. » dit maladroitement Derek, se sentant encore une fois comme s'il devait se manifester d'une manière ou d'une autre. Stiles sourit.

« Hey, Derek. Quoi de neuf ? »

Derek regarda autour de lui pendant un moment. La boutique vide. Le nouveau livre posé devant lui. Il l'avait commencé ce matin et il en était déjà à la moitié. Il était court. « Rien de spécial. »

Stiles fit quelques pas vers lui et il y eut un silence inconfortable avant que Derek se souvienne de comment interagir avec les gens.

« Et toi ?

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Pas grand-chose. Je suis censé voir mon pote, Scott, mais il est un peu en retard, donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais venir traîner ici un moment, si c'est okay ? »

« Euh. Ouais, bien sûr. »

Traîner. Derek n'avait pas fait cela depuis l'université.

« T'as une chaise ? »

Derek se précipita pour se lever et plaça la chaise juste à côté du comptoir, à côté de l'endroit où se trouvait Stiles. Une fois si proche, Derek remarqua qu'ils avaient presque la même taille. Il tendit la main pendant un moment, presque par réflexe, pour saisir le bras de Stiles et l'aider à s'asseoir, mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, ça va. Merci. » La main de Stiles trouva le dossier de la chaise sans trop de problème, mais Derek avait toujours l'impression qu'il devait tendre la main ou faire quelque chose. Il ne le fit pas. Il était évident que Stiles n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de son aide, car il s'installa sans problème sur la chaise et Steve s'assit à côté de lui.

« Il est vraiment bien dressé. » commenta Derek. C'était plus facile de parler du chien.

« Quand il travaille. » sourit Stiles.

Derek regarda la fourrure soyeuse et les grands yeux doux. Puis, il regarda à nouveau Stiles qui avait joint ses mains entre ses cuisses et étendu ses jambes devant lui.

« Alors, quels sont tes plans avec ton ami ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « On verra. Probablement manger beaucoup de malbouffe, » Il tapota son ventre plat, « - et sûrement dire un tas de conneries sur des gens qu'on connaît. Et sur des gens qu'on ne connaît pas. »

« Ça ne m'a l'air pas mal. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu traînes avec tes potes ? »

Derek resta silencieux pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce Stiles commence à s'agiter inconfortablement sur sa chaise. « Je ne traîne pas vraiment. » dit finalement Derek. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Ses amis les plus proches étaient soit morts, soit comme lui, trop brisés pour arriver à interagir avec les autres correctement. Il y avait bien Laura, mais elle le faisait en général cuisiner pour elle pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le comptoir de sa cuisine et se plaignait de son travail. Ces moments-là étaient ceux que Derek préférait avant, mais maintenant, il était de l'autre côté du pays alors il se contentait des appels téléphoniques.

« Ouais. Je parie que tous tes amis sont toujours à New York. »

« Oui. » acquiesça doucement Derek.

« Tu sais, » commença Stiles, et il se gratta la mâchoire. « Si tu veux sortir un jour, t'es plus que le bienvenu pour traîner avec nous. »

« Merci. » Derek corna le coin d'une page de son livre, mais le déplia aussitôt. Il utilisa un vieux ticket de caisse à la place pour marquer sa page et ferma le bouquin.

Stiles mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et regarda dans la direction de Derek. « En fait, je ne sais pas quel âge tu as, donc je suis désolé si on a l'air d'être des gamins pour toi et que tu penses qu'on serait juste ennuyants et stupides. »

Derek secoua rapidement la tête pendant un moment, avant de se rappeler que Stiles ne pouvait pas le voir. « J'ai vingt-six ans. Je ne pense pas que vous seriez des gamins ennuyants et stupides. » Sa voix sembla sèche, mais Stiles sourit tout de même.

Derek se permit de regarder Stiles pendant un moment : le brun de ses yeux derrières les verres de ses fausses lunettes, la traînée de grains de beauté sur son visage, et les touffes de cheveux châtain foncé qui dépassaient tout autour de son bonnet. Il avait de longs membres, de larges épaules et une taille fine. Aujourd'hui, il portait un T-shirt de Superman en dessous d'un cardigan, et un jean slim du genre que Derek ne pouvait pas porter car ses cuisses étaient trop musclées. Il s'énerva contre lui-même de penser que Stiles avait vraiment une bonne allure pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas voir.

« Alors, t'es du genre costaud et silencieux, hein ? » demanda Stiles et cela donna l'impression qu'il avait su exactement ce que Derek venait de penser.

Derek haussa les épaules, puis il soupira, frustré. « J'imagine. C'est d'habitude ma sœur qui parle. »

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Stiles sembla soudainement sérieux et Derek sentit que cela allait être le moment des questions sur son passé à l'armée. C'était tout le temps comme ça.

« Oui. »

« Ça te dérangerait si je viens traîner ici de temps en temps ? Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à faire depuis que je fais une pause avec l'université, et puis, pas beaucoup de gens ne semblent venir ici non plus. »

« Et ça me convient très bien. » répondit Derek sur la défensive, puis il fronça les sourcils, baissant les yeux sur le comptoir. « Je veux dire, pas de souci si tu veux passer. Ça ne me dérange pas. Juste, ne te sens pas obligé de le faire. »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Je ne me sens pas obligé. C'est juste que j'aime parler à des gens qui ne m'interrompent pas souvent. » Et puis il fit un clin d'œil. Un clin d'œil. Derek pensait que plus personne ne faisait ce genre de choses. « Je peux amener Steve ? »

« Bien sûr. » Steve était toujours assis là, comme s'il n'avait même pas bougé une patte pendant toute la conversation.

« Si ça te dérange, je peux le laisser avec mon père. »

« Non c'est bon. Tu peux l'amener. »

Stiles hocha la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, son téléphone sonna et il dut lever son bassin de la chaise pour arriver à glisser ses doigts dans sa poche pour le sortir.

« Allô ? » demanda-t-il, répondant au téléphone après avoir feuilleté l'écran comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il était censé faire. « Hey. » salua-t-il ensuite, reconnaissant la personne à l'autre bout du fil. « Ouais, j'arrive. À tout de suite. »

« C'était Scott. » dit-il à Derek, et il se leva. Steve se mit instantanément debout à côté de lui. « Il vient de finir le travail. Merci de m'avoir diverti pendant quelques minutes. À bientôt Derek ! »

« À bientôt. » se surprit à répondre Derek alors que Stiles atteignait la porte et disparaissait dehors. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de vraiment divertissant chez lui, mais peut-être que Stiles voulait juste quelqu'un capable de l'écouter. Il était habitué à écouter Laura, alors il s'en fichait.

L'appartement fut silencieux et calme cette nuit-là. Quelques dames étaient venues bavasser à ses oreilles durant la dernière heure à peu près, avant qu'il ne ferme la boutique pour la journée. Le silence qui s'en était suivi avait été une bénédiction. Il prit sa douche, se lava les cheveux soigneusement et rapidement avant de jeter un œil au Post-it sur son frigo – sa version des _to-do list_. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit pour aujourd'hui et il chercha dans sa mémoire quelques instants, juste pour être sûr qu'il n'oubliait pas quelque chose dont il devait s'occuper. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Si ce n'était pas sur le Post-it du frigo, ce n'était rien d'important.

Il s'enfonça dans son canapé, son T-shirt usé et légèrement humide contre sa peau, et attrapa la télécommande pour mettre quelque chose de stupide à regarder. Il aimait les émissions de musique, comme American Idol, ou The Voice. Mais il se méfiait des chaînes qui diffusaient des films, à moins qu'il ne sache ce qui était diffusé. Les pubs n'étaient pas vraiment une épreuve, parce qu'elles étaient prédictibles. Derek était moins susceptible de paniquer qu'avant, mais il était dans un nouvel endroit, et il était toujours un peu nerveux lorsqu'il était dans un endroit non familier.

Après avoir vérifié quelques chaînes, il se contenta de rediffusions de Temptation Island. Ils criaient beaucoup, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la guerre. Et il n'y avait pas de danger. Le plus étrange était de regarder des gens baiser à l'écran et de ne pas se rappeler comment c'était. Ce que cela faisait de ressentir ça.

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand il décida d'essayer de dormir et d'éteindre le téléviseur. Les draps étaient encore un peu rêches même s'il les avait lavés quelques jours auparavant, et frais contre sa peau lorsqu'il se glissa, nu, dans le lit. Cela lui avait pris du temps pour qu'il se sente à l'aise de dormir sans être complètement habillé. Maintenant c'était presque une obligation. Comme si cela lui confirmait qu'il était en sécurité.

Sa rencontre avec Stiles lui avait en quelque sorte fait tourner la tête. Il soupçonnait que Stiles n'avait pas toujours été aveugle, pas avec toutes les références de super-héros sur ses vêtements et sur le harnais de Steve. Pas avec la manière dont ses yeux se tournaient automatiquement dans sa direction quand ils parlaient. Il n'était pas sûr. C'était probablement juste ses préjugés qui lui faisaient dire ça. Pourquoi les personnes aveugles ne connaîtraient-elles pas les super-héros ? Derek ne voulait pas le lui demander car lui-même n'aimait pas _être_ questionné.

Il était presque cinq heures du matin quand il s'endormit enfin. Au moins, il ne fit pas de cauchemars cette nuit-là.

oOo

Derek commença à s'installer lentement dans une routine. Il se levait à sept heures du matin et s'entraînait pendant une heure et demie – une course à travers le plus grand parc puis un entraînement musculaire – puis il prenait sa douche et son petit déjeuner, avant de descendre ouvrir la boutique à dix heures. Il continuait de lire son livre ou en commençait un nouveau s'il avait terminé le précédent. Soit il s'achetait son repas du midi au café à côté, ou alors il montait à l'étage, à son appartement. Les mercredis étaient les jours où Laura l'appelait et les vendredis, il s'autorisait à boire quelques bières. Les dimanches, la boutique était fermée et les lundis il parcourait les étagères pour les réapprovisionner si besoin.

Il ne vendait pas beaucoup, ce qui lui convenait. Cela n'avait jamais été son but de toute façon. Avec l'héritage de son oncle et l'argent que lui avait laissé sa famille, plus l'assurance vie, il n'avait pas besoin de travailler pour bien vivre. L'argent n'était pas un souci. C'était cependant plus facile pour lui de retrouver un rythme dans son quotidien. Lorsqu'il était revenu à New York, il avait pu dormir autant qu'il l'avait voulu, ce qui avait totalement perturbé son rythme en journée. Maintenant, il devait se réveiller, même les jours où il avait à peine dormi quelques heures. C'était l'enfer de sortir du lit durant ces jours-là. C'était encore pire maintenant qu'il avait sa routine d'entraînement sportif, mais c'était aussi plus facile de s'endormir à une heure décente le soir qui suivait. Les seuls jours où il s'autorisait à dormir plus étaient les dimanches, car la boutique était fermée.

Stiles passa quelques fois et Derek lui donna sa chaise, la déplaçant au même endroit où il l'avait mise à la première fois. C'était généralement lorsque Stiles avait rendez-vous ailleurs, et parfois il ne voulait même pas s'asseoir parce qu'il passait simplement pour dire bonjour. Derek se sentait parfois mal à l'aise face à Stiles, comme si ce dernier avait une vision différente de leur relation de la sienne. Pour Stiles, ils avaient l'air d'être amis. Derek ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier leur relation, même si c'était devenu agréable d'écouter le jeune homme parler encore et encore de choses dans lesquelles Derek n'était pas impliqué. C'était devenu une pause bienvenue pendant la semaine, quand Stiles passait quelques minutes avec lui.

Cependant, un matin, Stiles franchit la porte juste quelques instants après que Derek ait retourné le panneau mentionnant OUVERT. Ce dernier était sur le point de s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« Hey Derek. » salua Stiles avec un peu d'hésitation alors qu'il franchissait la porte. Steve n'était pas avec lui aujourd'hui, ce qui parut étrange à Derek car, jusqu'à présent, Stiles ne s'était jamais montré sans lui. Le jeune homme avait cependant un bâton replié dans sa main. Cela surprit Derek qu'il se sente exactement comme l'avait prédit Stiles une fois : le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir était encore plus évident maintenant, avec sa canne en main, plutôt qu'avec son chien-guide à ses côtés.

« Salut. » répondit Derek, et on aurait dit que Stiles se détendait légèrement. « Tu viens tôt. »

« Est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Derek tira la chaise à sa place habituelle et se dirigea vers l'arrière-salle. « Je vais juste chercher une autre chaise. Je reviens dans une seconde. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de m'asseoir, tu sais. » dit Stiles quand Derek revint, une autre chaise en main. « Mes jambes fonctionnent toujours, même si ce n'est pas le cas de mes yeux. »

Derek haussa les épaules, puis jura intérieurement parce qu'il ne semblait jamais apprendre. « Ce ne serait pas très poli de te laisser debout. » expliqua-t-il.

Stiles s'assit et resta silencieux pendant un très, très long moment. Si long que Derek commença à devenir mal à l'aise et inquiet.

« Pourquoi une librairie ? » demanda finalement Stiles.

« Mon oncle m'a laissé une bibliothèque entière de livres dont je ne voulais pas. »

« Une raison comme une autre, je suppose. » Et Stiles parut déçu.

« J'aime lire. C'est quelque chose qui… m'a fait du bien. »

« J'aimais aussi lire. » partagea Stiles de façon inattendue. « Je n'ai pas toujours été aveugle, tu sais. »

« Je sais. » répondit Derek, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Je m'en suis rendu compte. »

« Ouais ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne me demandes pas ce que ça fait ? » Il y avait une tonalité un peu dure dans la voix de Stiles qui fit froncer les sourcils de Derek.

« Non. » Un muscle dans la mâchoire de Stiles tressauta, comme s'il venait de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue.

« Alors je ne demanderai pas. »

Une expression passa sur son visage, une que Derek ne reconnut pas. Stiles retomba dans le silence, mais il était moins inconfortable qu'avant.

« Je déteste quand les gens me voient comme le moyen de faire une bonne action. » marmonna Stiles après quelques minutes.

Derek ne sut pas quoi penser. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Stiles sembla moins nerveux maintenant. Un peu las, mais pas contrarié.

« Je prenais mon café ce matin, et je n'avais pas amené Steve parce qu'il est avec mon père aujourd'hui. Mon père adore Steve, donc parfois je les laisse juste être ensemble. C'est un peu comme s'ils passaient du temps entre grand-père et petit-fils. Donc, ce mec est venu vers moi au café, même si je me débrouillais _très bien_ , en disant : 'Je vais vous aider' et il a attrapé mon bras et m'a poussé sur une chaise, disant qu'il avait fait sa BA de la journée. »

Derek ne sut pas quoi dire.

« Je comprends que les gens soient perturbés, tu sais, parce qu'ils ne savent pas trop s'ils doivent offrir leur aide ou non. Je ne suis pas un connard. Si on me demande poliment, je dis que ça va, parce que si j'ai besoin d'aide, je suis tout à fait capable d'en demander à quelqu'un. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas si grave, les gens veulent être gentils et peut-être que certains ne se sentent pas à l'aise de demander de l'aide, alors il y a des gens qui le proposent. Mais je me sens tellement dégradé, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je sois _incapable_ de me débrouiller. Quand certains attrapent juste mon bras et me poussent sur une chaise, c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. Comment ils pensent que j'ai réussi à venir jusque-là en premier lieu, tu vois ? »

Derek ne voyait pas, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était un peu comme quand les gens découvraient qu'il était vétéran et le remerciaient immédiatement pour son engagement, lui rappelant des choses qu'il essayait d'oublier. Comme si leur gratitude améliorait quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en fut, il n'était pas difficile de sentir la frustration de Stiles.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies dû commencer ta journée comme ça. » Cela semblait insuffisant, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour améliorer les choses.

« Je suis juste parti. » Stiles haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était grave, mais son visage disait quelque chose de différent.

« C'était très irrespectueux de sa part. »

« Ouais, ça l'était, putain. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un temps. Derek ne savait pas quoi dire, mais Stiles semblait de toute façon perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu veux un café ? » demanda-t-il, quand cela fit bien vingt minutes que Stiles était silencieux. Cela lui prit une seconde pour se rappeler que ce pouvait être un sujet délicat, mais Stiles releva les yeux et sourit.

« Ouais, ce serait génial. »

« Je reviens dans une seconde. Ils font un bon café à côté. »

« Tu sais que je suis parfaitement capable de te suivre. »

Derek scruta Stiles pendant un moment, essayant de lire sur son visage s'il était offensé, mais il n'avait pas l'air de l'être.

« Bien sûr. Si tu veux. »

Stiles se leva de sa chaise et s'étira un peu, comme si son dos était raide. Puis, il fit signe à Derek de se rapprocher, ce qui fut un peu déroutant.

« Allez. Je vais juste prendre ton bras. »

Oh. Derek avait déjà vu ça une fois dans la rue.

« Est-ce que je dois faire quelque chose de particulier ? » demanda-t-il, lorsque les doigts de Stiles s'enroulèrent autour de son bras et s'enfoncèrent dans la manche de son T-shirt.

« Non. Tu vas marcher, juste un pas devant moi, et je sentirai si tu prends des escaliers ou, tu sais, s'il y a un trottoir ou quelque chose. »

Derek se sentit mal d'avoir demandé si peu de temps après le début de journée merdique que Stiles venait d'avoir, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas en être dérangé. Ce n'était peut-être pas quelque chose qu'il voulait montrer. Derek devait juste respecter ça.

Cela prit moins d'une minute pour qu'ils entrent dans le café d'à côté, et les gens les regardèrent aussitôt. La peau de Derek le picota et il dut résister à l'envie de retirer son bras de l'emprise de Stiles. Il était évident que tout le monde savait qui était Stiles. La fille au comptoir leva les yeux et sourit brièvement, puis elle regarda à nouveau le client devant elle pour prendre sa commande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me recommandes ? » demanda Stiles et Derek faillit s'éloigner de lui à nouveau, parce que la bouche de Stiles lui avait presque frôlé l'oreille.

« En général, je prends juste un café noir. » Il vit le sourire narquois de Stiles du coin de l'œil.

« Bizarrement, je ne suis pas surpris. Je prendrais juste un latte aux noisettes, s'il te plaît, Gretchen. » Stiles adressa sa dernière phrase à la fille derrière le comptoir, maintenant sans client, et cette dernière sourit simplement.

Derek n'aurait pas dû être surpris, mais il le fut. Stiles devait avoir reconnu sa voix lorsqu'elle avait parlé au client devant eux.

« Du café noir pour vous, Derek ? » demanda la fille, _Gretchen_ apparemment, en se tournant vers lui.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Derek paya le café, même si Stiles commença à protester.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais un café, tu te souviens ? » souligna-t-il, quand Stiles eut ce voile qui passa devant ses yeux. Derek était soudainement inquiet que Stiles imagine qu'il essayait également de faire un genre de bonne action.

« Bien. » grommela Stiles, mais il avait l'air moins fermé. « La prochaine fois, c'est pour moi, okay ? »

« Compris. » soupira Derek.

Une fois de retour dans la boutique, Derek s'assit derrière le comptoir et Stiles sur sa chaise habituelle. Le silence parut moins tendu maintenant.

« Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ? » demanda Stiles soudainement, puis il revint siroter son café d'une manière qui fit suspecter à Derek qu'il essayait d'avoir l'air détaché, comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui tenait beaucoup à cœur, ou qu'il avait juste besoin d'une distraction.

L'esprit de Derek s'affola, et son corps se tendit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » réussit-il à dire finalement, sa voix sèche et dure.

Stiles fixa ses yeux sur lui. « Ce truc de non-vision. Le fait que je ne voie pas. La _cécité_. »

« Non. » Derek se racla la gorge, essayant de parler comme il le faisait avec quelqu'un d'aussi familier que pouvait l'être Laura. « Ce que tu dis, par contre... »

Stiles s'étouffa avec son café, mais il sourit contre sa tasse. « Enfoiré. »

Derek esquissa un sourire pour lui-même.

« Mais, sérieusement ? » insista Stiles.

« Non. » répondit à nouveau Derek, se sentant de plus en plus en phase avec sa réponse maintenant. Il obtint tout de même un regard sceptique de la part du plus jeune pour toute réponse.

« Je ne sais pas comment me comporter la plupart du temps. » avoua-t-il après un moment. « C'est parce que ce n'est quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude. C'est comme ça avec toutes les personnes que je ne connais pas bien. Pour moi. »

Stiles se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et grignota distraitement le couvercle en plastique de sa tasse. « Merci d'être honnête. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aimerais pas me sentir..., » continua rapidement Derek alors que Stiles fronçait les sourcils. « Que je n'aimerais pas être plus à l'aise. Je… C'est juste... les gens. »

Stiles sourit à nouveau contre sa tasse. Derek avait l'impression d'être la plaisanterie de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Pas très doué avec les mots ? »

« C'est soit ça, soit je suis grossier. » Ce n'était pas que Derek était incapable d'enchaîner des mots pour faire des phrases. C'était juste qu'il n'était pas très doué pour le faire, pour dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas nécessairement dire. Il avait été bien plus doué avant, mais il manquait de pratique. C'était encore plus difficile d'arriver à décrypter les gens maintenant qu'auparavant.

« Je pense que j'apprécierais un peu de grossièreté. » Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil.

Derek se sentit confus.

oOo

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir gêné parce que _tu ne sais pas_. » lui dit Stiles un jour. Il jouait avec un Rubik's Cube, et ce depuis une heure. Toutes les faces étaient blanches, mais il y avait des symboles dessus : des points disposés de manière différentes. Derek supposait que c'était du braille. C'était assez ingénieux.

« Je ne veux pas t'offenser. »

« Ce n'est pas offensant de ne pas savoir. C'est offensant de penser savoir les choses, de faire de la merde, et d'ensuite justifier ses actions avec des arguments débiles au lieu de juste admettre simplement ne pas savoir et s'excuser. » Stiles humidifia ses lèvres alors que ses doigts traînaient sur les faces du cube, comme s'il essayait d'en avoir une image mentale complète.

Derek ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« Je ne suis pas un connard. Je sais que tu n'essaies pas de me faire sentir… tu sais. » Stiles haussa les épaules.

Derek ne savait pas.

« Les gens peuvent se sentir blessés, même s'ils savent que tu ne le penses pas. » Il pensa à son neveu pendant un instant. Il savait que Derek allait mal à cette époque, et que Derek n'avait pas vu que c'était lui. Il savait que c'était le cerveau de Derek qui lui avait dit qu'il était en danger, comme par réflexe, parce qu'il avait été à la guerre pendant trop longtemps pour se rappeler ce que cela faisait de ne _pas_ être en danger. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que la relation entre eux n'était plus, et ne serait peut-être plus jamais la même.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Stiles posa le cube sur ses genoux et regarda Derek dans l'expectative.

« Rien. » répondit automatiquement Derek.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

Cédant, Derek marmonna, « Je ne veux pas être comme ce gars du café. »

« Derek, laisse-moi te dire une chose. »

Il sut instantanément que cela n'allait pas bien se terminer.

« Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce mec-là. Toi, t'es le mec qui a dit à un aveugle qu'il n'a pas le droit de rentrer dans son magasin avec son chien-guide. »

Derek grogna. Stiles avait l'air de passer un bon moment.

 _« Tu portes des lunettes !_ »

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était un truc d'hipster assez cool. »

« Eh bien, tu as mal entendu. »

Stiles renifla. « Tu veux savoir un autre truc que j'ai entendu, de sources très fiables ? »

« Vu comment tu sors ça,… je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir, non. »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais vraiment canon. » dit Stiles, ignorant sa remarque. « Un canon tatoué. »

Instinctivement, Derek toucha son tatouage qui représentait un aigle, la Terre et une ancre, sur son bras, à peine visible sous la manche de son T-shirt ; c'était l'emblème des Marines. Il frotta ses yeux d'une main, espérant trouver quelque chose d'approprié à répondre une fois sa vision redevenue claire. Mais rien.

« Je suis curieux de savoir quelles sont tes sources fiables. »

« Ce ne serait pas très éthique de les révéler. »

Derek soupçonna fortement que c'était une, ou plusieurs, de ces femmes un peu âgées qui venaient parfois juste pour lui pincer les joues. Il ne savait même que cela se faisait encore.

« C'est le moment où t'es censé me dire si mes sources ont raison ou si je dois les poursuivre pour calomnie. »

« Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour répondre à ça. »

« Totalement décevant. » Stiles soupira, et après un moment, il jeta le cube sur le côté et regarda dans la direction de Derek. Presque comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Est-ce que tu,... hm... genre commandes aussi des livres ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. » Stiles haussa les épaules, mais ensuite il sembla changer d'avis. « En fait, oui, il y a une raison. Je me demandais si tu pouvais chercher des livres en braille ou quoi. Peut-être qu'il en a plus à disposition pour toi, en tant que librairie tu sais. »

« Je pourrais vérifier. C'est difficile d'en obtenir ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules à nouveau. « Disons que c'est plutôt comme les soucis qu'ont les gens pour aller au cinéma lorsqu'ils habitent dans une petite ville. Tu sais, quand il y a seulement un seul endroit pour ça, et que ce n'est même pas un vrai cinéma, mais un genre de salle de théâtre ou truc comme ça. Et que les projections ne se font que le dimanche, et que tu dois attendre au moins deux ans pour voir les films arriver alors que tout le monde les a déjà vus, et que pour x raisons, tu ne peux pas télécharger de manière illégale. Si tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, quelqu'un dans la ville dira que c'est un film scandaleux et tu ne pourras finalement jamais le voir. »

Derek étouffa un rire. « Tu aurais pu simplement dire : _Oui, Derek, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix_. »

« J'aime illustrer mes propos. »

« Apparemment. » Il ferma son livre et le plaça sur le comptoir. « Et les livres audio ? C'est assez populaire. »

« C'est trop bizarre. Je veux dire, il y a la même voix pour tous les personnages. D'abord y'a cette fille qui dit des trucs comme : ' _Oh mon Dieu, Christian. Tu es tellement beau.'_ et après tu as cette même voix qui dit, ' _Je vais te donner une fessée maintenant, Ana.'_ C'est vraiment trop bizarre. »

Derek crut qu'il allait s'étouffer.

« Ça me manque juste. De lire. Ça me manque de lire. » Le visage de Stiles se tourna dans l'autre sens. Loin de Derek. Derek qui n'avait jamais envisagé que la lecture n'était pas une évidence pour tout le monde dans son propre pays. Jusqu'à présent, il avait supposé que certaines personnes aimaient lire et que celles qui n'aimaient pas ça méritaient des peines de prison plus longues si elles commettaient un crime.

« Je ferai ce que je peux. » promit-il, et Stiles hocha la tête distraitement. Derek soupçonna qu'il était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

« Merci. » répondit Stiles après un long moment.

oOo

Derek appela Laura ce soir-là. Elle avait l'air stressée, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait essayer de couper court à la conversation. De cette façon, elle n'aurait pas à se sentir mal d'avoir d'autres choses à gérer.

« Tu t'es fait des potes ? » demanda-t-elle et Derek put entendre des cliquetis de porcelaine à travers le combiné. « Une de plus, Josh. » ajouta-t-elle sévèrement. Derek imaginait que son neveu avait encore une fois tenté de s'en sortir en ne mangeant pas ses pommes de terres bouillies.

« Derek ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu.

« En quelque sorte. » Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir qualifier Stiles d'ami, mais il était une connaissance et Derek supposait que c'était le fond de sa question. « Il y a quelques personnes qui passent régulièrement au magasin. »

« Génial ! » L'autre bout de la ligne fut soudainement beaucoup plus calme. Elle était peut-être allée dans une autre pièce. « Quelqu'un avec qui tu passes plus de temps en particulier ? »

Derek se sentit un peu sur la défensive. Il savait qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour s'intéresser à sa vie et le soutenir, et qu'elle voulait savoir tout ce qu'il s'y passait. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'elle l'espionnait ; peut-être était-elle seulement inquiète qu'ils s'éloignent.

« Il y a ce gars qui passe plusieurs fois par semaine, et qui reste traîner un peu. »

« Dis-m'en plus sur lui. » lança immédiatement Laura.

Derek réfléchit un moment, essayant de rassembler les connaissances qu'il avait sur Stiles. « Il est plus jeune que moi. Un peu. Je ne sais pas exactement quel âge il a. » C'est quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé auparavant. « Il parle beaucoup. Je suppose que c'est agréable d'être en sa compagnie. »

« Tu devrais faire un marathon d'émissions télé avec lui, alors. »

« Ça n'arrivera probablement pas. »

« Derek. » gronda-t-elle. « Tu devrais essayer de te faire des amis. Tu as _besoin_ d'amis, peu importe ce que tu penses. »

« Il est aveugle. Je ne pense pas qu'il regarde des émissions de télé. »

Laura devint silencieuse à l'autre bout de la ligne et Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle était à court de mots.

« Oh. » finit-elle par dire. Puis le ton de sa voix reprit cet aspect presque professionnel. « Eh bien, invite-le à dîner dans ce cas. Je suppose qu'il mange. »

« Bien sûr qu'il mange. » marmonna Derek.

« Donc cuisine-lui quelque chose de bien. Il mérite un repas à trois services s'il arrive à te supporter autant. »

Derek leva les yeux. « Dis bonjour à Josh de ma part. ». Et il raccrocha.

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles était assis sur sa chaise habituelle, les pouces sur son téléphone. Il avait des écouteurs et Derek en conclut qu'il écoutait de la musique jusqu'à ce qu'il lève son téléphone vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Derek, et il fit le tour du comptoir pour venir regarder.

« J'Instagram ta frimousse. » répondit Stiles, et il posa son pouce sur l'écran avant de déclarer, « C'est Derek. _Point._ Si j'ai bien réussi à le prendre en photo. _Point._ Il me laisse traîner dans sa boutique quand il ne bosse pas. _Point._ »

Derek le fixa. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles et bien sûr, les mots qu'il venait de dire étaient écrits.

« Pourquoi tu portes des écouteurs ? » demanda-t-il alors que Stiles posta la photo et verrouilla le téléphone.

« Je me suis dit que Siri lisant mes messages et commentaires sur Instagram, ce serait un peu ennuyant pour toi. »

Derek était sur le point de dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était Instagram quand le téléphone dit, « _9:42 Une nouvelle notification._ » Stiles posa son pouce sur l'écran. « _Instagram._ » déclara le téléphone.

« Quoi ? Tu ne pensais pas que les aveugles utilisaient Instagram ? » demanda Stiles et il appuya sur le commentaire sur l'écran. Le téléphone se mit à parler à nouveau, « _LydiaM : Quel canon. Est-ce qu'on devrait s'inquiéter pour toi_ ? »

Cela sonnait un peu ridicule avec la voix non naturelle qui mettait les tonalités parfois aux mauvais endroits, mais Derek put parfaitement entendre le commentaire.

« Cool, hein ? » demanda Stiles, et il verrouilla à nouveau le téléphone.

« Oui. » concéda Derek, sincèrement. Cool n'était même pas vraiment suffisant.

« Tu veux que je supprime la photo ? » demanda Stiles, paraissant soudainement un peu prudent.

« Non. C'est bon. Je pense que ma sœur rigolerait si elle la voyait. Je parie que j'ai l'air ridicule. »

Stiles sourit. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur. »

« C'est le cas. J'en avais deux. »

Le visage de Stiles s'assombrit. « Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » C'était la réponse standard de Derek à ce genre de commentaires. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pensait pas les gens sincères en disant cela. C'était juste que le fait qu'ils soient désolés ne changeaient rien.

« Alors, ta sœur, elle est toujours à New York ? » Stiles eut l'air un peu maladroit, et peut-être se sentait-il exactement comme Derek lorsque ce dernier pensait l'avoir offensé.

« Oui, avec sa famille. »

« Elle te manque ? »

Derek secoua la tête. « Non, on parle une fois par semaine. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'elle s'inquiète plus pour moi que moi pour elle. »

Cela sembla éveiller la curiosité de Stiles. « Pourquoi ça ? T'es un grand garçon. »

Derek fronça les sourcils, pensant aux fois où Laura l'avait trouvé enfermé dans son placard ou blotti dans un coin quelque part. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps maintenant, mais elle était toujours inquiète que sa situation empire à nouveau.

« Je pense qu'elle est juste inquiète parce que je suis à l'autre bout du pays maintenant, et elle veut que je me fasse des amis. » Derek leva les yeux au ciel, et à en juger par la façon dont Stiles sourit légèrement, le ton de sa voix avait trahi ses sentiments à ce sujet plus qu'un peu.

« Je suis un super ami. »

« Elle pense que je devrais t'inviter pour un marathon d'émissions télé. » C'était dit pour illustrer une autre des idées ridicules de Laura, mais Stiles sembla ravi.

« Quelle émission ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils un instant, incapable de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas difficile. Ce n'est pas une émission mais j'aimerais bien voir le premier film de The Hunger Games. Scott me dit que c'est génial. »

Derek ne savait pas grand-chose sur The Hunger Games, mais il avait vu la bande-annonce et cela ne lui semblait pas être le genre de film qu'il devrait regarder. Mais Stiles parut plein d'espoir. « Okay. On pourrait regarder ça. »

« Super. » Stiles lui fit un grand sourire, et Derek se demanda un instant comment toutes ses dents pouvaient être si parfaitement alignées. Peut-être avait-il eu un appareil lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

« Tu voudras aussi manger quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il attentivement, se souvenant soudainement de Laura disant que Stiles méritait un repas à trois services. Derek ne ferait rien d'aussi extravagant.

« Carrément. » Stiles hocha la tête avec empressement. « On fait ça chez toi ? »

« Si tu veux. » C'était étrange d'imaginer Stiles dans son appartement.

« Cool. T'habites où ? »

Derek cligna des yeux un instant. « Ici, en fait. Enfin, à l'étage. » Il y avait un étrange sentiment de satisfaction à regarder les yeux de Stiles s'élargir à ses mots.

« C'est génial. Par où j'y accède ? »

« Tu devras passer par la boutique. » Derek regarda autour de lui légèrement déconcerté. « Il y a une porte derrière le comptoir avec un escalier. Pour aller à l'étage. » Il se frotta le visage, essayant de gommer l'air stupide sur son visage.

« Il y a une _porte_ , avec un _escalier_? » Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. » Derek expira par le nez.

« Alors, on fait ça quand ? »

« Tu es libre quand ? »

Stiles mâcha sa lèvre inférieure pendant un moment, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de son emploi du temps. « Vendredi ? Je dois d'abord voir mon père, mais je pourrais passer après. »

« Passe quand tu seras libre. »

Le jeudi, Derek nettoya son appartement pour s'assurer que tout serait en ordre. Il n'était pas une personne particulièrement désordonnée, étant donné toutes ses années dans l'armée et n'ayant pas beaucoup d'effets personnels. Il savait que Stiles ne pourrait techniquement pas voir si son appartement serait en bordel ou non, mais il semblait impoli d'inviter quelqu'un sans d'abord nettoyer correctement. C'était un peu ennuyant parce que son jour de nettoyage était habituellement le samedi.

Stiles lui envoya un texto ce matin-là pour lui dire qu'il apportait le film, quelque chose que Derek avait complètement oublié jusque-là. Il regarda la liste des choses qu'il devait faire avant le lendemain, gribouillée au dos d'une enveloppe. Il n'avait pas regardé un film avec un ami depuis si longtemps qu'il craignait d'avoir oublié comment faire.

L'appartement lui sembla correct et il avait préparé le repas pour le lendemain. Scannant l'endroit pendant un moment, il essaya de penser à des choses qui pourraient être un problème pour Stiles. Il finit par déplacer une plante isolée juste à côté de la porte, dans un coin.

 **/ Est-ce que tu viens avec Steve ?** Écrivit-il à Stiles, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas de nourriture pour chien. Était-il censé en avoir ?

Cela prit au moins quarante minutes avant qu'il n'ait une réponse. Il avait fixé sa montre durant tout ce temps, inquiet de ne pas recevoir de réponse avant que l'épicerie ne ferme.

**/ Si ça ne dérange pas.**

**/ Non, pas du tout. Est-ce que je dois lui prendre quelque chose ?**

**/ Non, je ramènerai tout ce dont il a besoin, si je peux juste t'emprunter deux bols**

**/ Pas de problème**

Un peu de tension partit de ses épaules. Il écrivit à Laura, indiquant qu'il avait besoin de conseils. Elle l'appela dans la minute.

« Un conseil pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, ne le saluant même pas d'abord.

« Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose ? » Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur sa liste sur le comptoir.

Elle fredonna pensivement, puis commença à lui poser des questions, comme si elle avait une liste elle aussi. « Tu as la nourriture ? »

« Oui. »

« Des trucs à grignoter ? »

« Oui. »

« Le film ? »

« Non, mais Stiles l'apporte. »

« Il s'appelle _Stiles_? »

Jusqu'à présent, Derek n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé que c'était un nom étrange. « C'est peut-être un surnom. »

« J'espère pour lui. Des trucs à boire ? Avec et sans alcool ? »

« Oui, et oui. »

« Préservatifs ? »

Derek pâlit. « Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ? »

« Non. » Il fronça les sourcils. « On est à peine amis. »

« À peine amis… pas genre, _sexfriends_? »

« Juste amis. »

Derek ne se souvenait pas de ce que cela faisait de ressentir de l'attirance, à quelque niveau que ce soit. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir Stiles près de lui. C'était généralement synonyme d'une pause dans sa lecture et cela changeait du calme de la boutique. Mais Stiles avait l'habitude d'occuper ses pensées d'une manière qui l'empêchait parfois de dormir la nuit ensuite. C'était comme si les paroles de Stiles étaient toujours un léger bourdonnement dans ses oreilles lorsqu'il allait se coucher.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire ? »

« Il veut voir The Hunger Games. »

« Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'il était aveugle. »

« Il peut quand même apprécier les films. Il n'a pas toujours été aveugle. »

Laura resta silencieuse à nouveau pendant un temps. Elle eut l'air plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait été au début de leur conversation lorsqu'elle déclara, « Tu es sûr que c'est un film bon pour toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne peux pas faire l'autruche éternellement. »

« Appelle-moi quand il sera parti demain, okay ? Je me fiche de l'heure qu'il sera. J'aurais besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. »

« Bien. » Derek savait qu'il répondait comme si cela était une corvée, mais il en fut secrètement soulagé. Très honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à ce film et cela l'inquiétait.

Il s'agita dans son lit cette nuit-là. Il était presque trois heures du matin, et il avait regardé à nouveau des rediffusions de Temptation Island. Il se demanda à quelle heure Stiles avait prévu de passer, s'il s'attendrait à ce que le repas soit prêt lorsqu'il arriverait, ou s'il voudrait l'aider à cuisiner. Derek ne savait pas si Stiles buvait de l'alcool, ni même s'il était _autorisé_ à en boire. Le fait que Laura ait supposé que c'était un rencard l'inquiéta également. Il y avait une petite voix casse-pieds dans son esprit qui suggérait que Stiles pourrait peut-être le penser aussi. Derek n'aimait pas se prendre autant la tête. Sa mère avait toujours dit qu'il réfléchissait trop, et elle avait eu raison, mais à cette époque, il s'agissait surtout des filles, de sortir, et pas de prendre sa vie en main. Peut-être qu'elle aurait été déçue de lui, si elle avait pu voir l'épave qu'il était devenu ensuite.

Il était plus de cinq heures lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin.

oOo

Lorsque son réveil sonna quelques heures plus tard, Derek était fatigué et voulait juste laisser le magasin fermé pour la journée et retourner se coucher. Il ne devrait pas pourtant, car il avait besoin de garder un rythme diurne, et il ne se permettait de dormir aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait que le dimanche.

Être fatigué le rendait également plus anxieux, et savoir à peine comment se déroulerait la journée, et pas vraiment la façon dont Stiles voyait les choses, fit surchauffer son cerveau rapidement. Son entraînement matinal améliora les choses, lui vidant l'esprit pendant un certain temps, mais vers midi, cela empira à nouveau.

Il s'abstint d'envoyer un SMS à Stiles, réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune raison pour le faire. Comment Laura avait réussi à le convaincre de regarder un film et de dîner avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas : il n'en avait aucune idée. Plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. Ils n'étaient même pas vraiment amis, Stiles et lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'âge de Stiles, ni de ce qu'il faisait du reste de sa vie quand il ne passait pas du temps avec lui.

Le réaliser le rendit nerveux et son cerveau recommença à surchauffer.

Il était presque temps de fermer quand Stiles franchit la porte, et Derek était tellement fatigué qu'il était sûr de pouvoir dormir durant vingt-quatre heures d'affilées. Stiles, quant à lui, souriait et avait boutonné sa chemise à carreaux aujourd'hui. Steve était avec lui et cela avait manqué à Derek de ne plus le voir. Ces derniers jours, Stiles prenait sa canne pour une raison quelconque.

« Hey. » salua Derek et il vit le sourire de Stiles s'élargir.

« Hey, Derek. Quoi de neuf ? »

« J'étais sur le point de fermer la boutique. J'ai besoin d'une sérieuse dose de caféine. Et toi ? » Son ton était peut-être un peu haché, mais il était trop fatigué pour essayer d'y faire quoi que ce soit.

« Je vais bien. » Stiles haussa les épaules, mais il parut moins excité d'un coup. Derek remarqua le film dans sa main, quand il passa devant lui pour verrouiller la porte et abaisser le store. C'était inutile, vraiment, parce qu'il y avait une vitrine au magasin donc n'importe qui était parfaitement capable de regarder à travers, mais c'était la routine.

« Tu as faim ? »

Stiles sembla hésiter. « Je pourrais manger. »

Il fut très silencieux même lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de l'appartement de Derek et ce dernier ne sut pas pourquoi les choses semblaient soudainement si rigides entre eux.

« Alors... » commença-t-il, puis il se perdit dans ses pensées quelques instants. « Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que je devrais faire quelque chose ? »

« Comme quoi ? » La voix de Stiles était maintenant sur la défensive.

Derek regarda dans l'appartement autour de lui, remarquant brièvement qu'il n'avait pas fait le lit correctement avant de descendre ce matin. La couette n'était pas bien bordée sous le matelas. « Te faire visiter. »

Stiles sembla hésiter un instant, puis la tension sur son visage sembla s'adoucir un peu. « Ouais, okay. Je vais juste libérer Steve de ses fonctions. Il va peut-être sauter un peu, parce qu'il ne t'a pas officiellement rencontré avant. »

Cela convenait à Derek.

Il regarda Stiles s'accroupir devant Steve, qui était docilement assis sur le sol, et commença à déboucler son harnais. La queue de Steve commença à battre le sol plus ardemment à chaque boucle défaite et Derek se retrouva à sourire.

Quand Stiles se leva, Steve resta assis par terre docilement, mais il regardait Derek avec intérêt maintenant, alternant entre regarder son maître, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Où je peux mettre ça ? » demanda Stiles, tendant le harnais.

« Est-ce que sur le portemanteau, ça irait ? » demanda Derek. « C'est juste à côté de la porte. »

« C'est parfait. »

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? »

Stiles hésita à nouveau. « Okay. »

Quand Derek revint devant eux, se demandant silencieusement si les choses allaient continuer d'être aussi gênantes durant toute la soirée, Stiles se tourna vers lui. « Prêt à être couvert d'amour ? »

Cela prit un moment à Derek pour réaliser que Stiles parlait de Steve. Il soupira. « Je crois. »

Stiles fit quelque chose avec sa main, et en un instant, Steve était en train de pleurer à ses pieds, frottant sa tête contre la cuisse de Derek.

« Il ne peut pas faire ça quand il travaille, tu sais, alors il lâche tout quand il a enfin le droit. »

Derek s'accroupit et un gros museau humide cogna instantanément son visage. Cela le surprit agréablement, que Steve n'essaie pas de le lécher, mais il continua de mettre sa truffe contre les joues de Derek. Sa fourrure était tellement douce sous les mains de Derek, alors que ce dernier lui caressait doucement la tête et les flancs.

« C'est un super chien. » dit-il doucement.

Ce fut une surprise quand il sentit les doigts de Stiles effleurer ses épaules, puis s'enrouler plus fermement autour de ses muscles au même endroit. Derek se demanda un instant s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal en n'ayant pas indiqué à Stiles où il se trouvait, mais cela ne sembla pas être un problème.

Steve se lassa de lui au bout d'un moment et trottina jusqu'au canapé. Il soupira lourdement en se couchant au sol.

« C'est vraiment une drama queen. » renifla Stiles.

« Il tire ça de son maître. »

Stiles le regarda, ce qui fit sourire Derek. « La ferme. » Il y eut un silence, puis, « Tu veux toujours me faire visiter ? »

« Est-ce que je suis censé le faire d'une certaine manière ? » Il se leva et la main de Stiles glissa sur lui pour tenir son bras, comme lorsqu'ils allaient au café.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, comme je ne vis pas ici, mais ce serait bien si tu pouvais me montrer la salle de bains. Je ne la trouverai pas moi-même et ce serait bien si j'arrivais à me repérer un peu. »

« Bien sûr. »

Derek avait toujours l'impression qu'il devait marcher lentement quand il était avec Stiles. Quelque chose que Stiles lui avait dit d'arrêter de faire pourtant plusieurs fois, étant donné qu'il n'était pas une personne âgée.

Il montra à Stiles la salle de bains. C'était assez petit, donc ce ne fut pas très difficile pour Stiles de s'y repérer. Les toilettes étaient presque tout de suite en entrant, près de la porte, et le lavabo était à côté. Stiles fredonna avec appréciation en touchant la porcelaine froide et il hocha la tête, comme s'il en était satisfait.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Stiles alors que Derek lui faisait visiter le salon, tout en réfléchissant s'il était inapproprié de montrer à Stiles sa chambre. Peut-être que ce serait malpoli de ne pas le faire.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien quand je suis arrivé. » Stiles fit un geste devant son visage avec sa main, imitant une expression fermée. Derek supposa qu'il avait déduit cela de par le son de sa voix.

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Un café m'aidera. »

« Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? »

Derek hésita pendant un moment et regarda Steve qui s'était assoupi près du canapé. « Non, je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir. »

Stiles acquiesça sciemment. « Ça m'arrive aussi, parfois. Si tu veux qu'on remette ça à une autre fois, y'a pas de souci. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vais juste prendre un café. » répéta Derek.

Stiles serra légèrement son bras au niveau du biceps, mais Derek ne sut pas s'il le fit consciemment ou si c'était simplement un réflexe.

« Derek, je ne veux pas te déranger. »

« Tu ne me déranges pas. Je t'ai invité. »

« Techniquement, ta sœur t'a dit de le faire. » souligna Stiles.

« Elle est de l'autre côté du pays, elle ne peut pas me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. » En général, cela aurait été un mensonge, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le cas ici.

Stiles sembla être sur le point de dire à nouveau quelque chose, mais il décida de ne pas le faire. « Okay. Alors montre-moi le reste de ton appartement. »

« C'est tout. »

« Tu n'as pas de lit ? » Stiles haussa un sourcil. Derek réalisa qu'il s'était sûrement trompé d'avoir pensé que cela aurait été suggestif.

« Si. Je ne savais pas si tu allais penser que ce serait inapproprié. »

« _Je_ suis inapproprié. » répondit Stiles, comme si cela changeait tout. Il sourit. Largement. Derek résista à l'envie de baisser la tête, même si Stiles ne le verrait pas.

« Bizarrement, je ne suis pas surpris. » répondit-il à la place.

Il s'arrêta devant le lit, et cela lui fit bizarre quand Stiles tendit la main pour toucher les couvertures. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu.

« C'est chouette. » dit Stiles après un moment, touchant la lampe sur la table de chevet de Derek. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la couverture du livre qui y était posé. Derek s'attendit à ce que cela lui semble trop intrusif, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Derek, et il obtint un sourire en réponse.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas juger ton goût pour les associations de couleurs, évidemment, mais cela me semble bien. C'est facile de se déplacer autour. Tu es un maniaque du rangement, ce que j'avais soupçonné depuis un certain temps, mais ce genre de choses valide les soupçons que j'avais. Je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de marcher sur des Lego pour enfants répandus sur le sol, ou sur des tas de choses qui n'étaient pas là hier. »

« Hm. Merci. » Derek n'était pas sûr que ce soit un compliment, mais comme Stiles venait de dire que son appartement était chouette, il serait impoli de ne pas le remercier.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas bavard, hein ? » Le sourire de Stiles était un peu dissimulé cette fois. « Je pensais que tu finirais par te mettre un peu à l'aise, mais tu es un peu comme ces distributeurs automatiques qu'on doit secouer violemment, ou auxquels on doit faire du rentre-dedans pour arriver à en tirer quelque chose. »

« Tu fais du rentre-dedans aux distributeurs automatiques ? » déclara Derek platement.

« Ah. J'en avais l'habitude. » Stiles sourit toujours, comme si cela n'avait rien d'étrange.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus. » Derek haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas très bavard. »

« Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ? » demanda soudainement Stiles. « Hormis le truc de ne rien voir. Genre, est-ce que Stiles te met mal à l'aise ? »

'Oui', voulut répondre Derek. C'était partiellement vrai. Stiles le mettait mal à l'aise dans un sens. C'était peut-être dû au fait que Stiles était la première personne avec laquelle il passait du temps depuis longtemps, à l'exception de sa sœur et de sa famille. Il fallait un peu de temps pour qu'il s'y habitue.

Stiles parut inquiet de son silence, alors Derek se força à répondre.

« Ce n'est pas toi. Je suis juste comme ça. Avec la plupart des gens. »

« Je vois. Tu sais que tu peux toujours me demander de partir, et si tu trouves que je t'ennuie à venir pendant que tu travailles, c'est pareil, hein ? Je ne le prendrai pas mal. Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais ça va. Ce sera juste ma fierté qui en prendra un coup. »

« Je me sens tellement plus à l'aise de te demander de partir après un discours aussi convaincant. »

Stiles sourit. « Tu n'as pas à passer du temps avec moi, ou à me supporter, juste parce que je suis aveugle. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas de potes avec qui traîner. J'avais juste l'impression que tu avais peut-être aussi besoin de quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps. »

Derek voulut répondre que non. Il n'aimait pas quand on soulignait les points faibles dans sa personnalité. Laura aurait été d'accord avec Stiles. C'était agréable de traîner avec lui.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup à faire au travail de toute façon. »

Stiles tendit la main pour saisir à nouveau son bras. Derek regarda brièvement Steve, mais il était toujours allongé près du canapé, les regardant maintenant avec intérêt. Derek se demanda à quoi il pouvait penser.

« Tu veux que je mette la table pendant que tu cuisines ? » demanda Stiles.

« Oui, si tu veux. »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Ouais. Je m'ennuierais de devoir attendre simplement. »

Ayant besoin de se booster un peu, Derek se fit une tasse de café extra fort alors qu'il commençait à préparer à manger. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement de faire la cuisine, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas non plus, et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se passer de se nourrir. Habituellement, il optait pour quelque chose qui se cuisinait facilement, ou il prenait quelque chose à emporter, mais il lui semblait que des tacos était un bon choix lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas bien les goûts de son invité.

Stiles mit la table, demandant où étaient les choses dont il avait besoin. Derek n'intervint pas autrement qu'en répondant. La porcelaine fit un bruit de tintement, comme si les verres se heurtaient accidentellement avec les assiettes, mais c'était quelque chose que Derek faisait lui-même régulièrement.

« On mange quoi ? » demanda Stiles. Lorsque Derek leva les yeux, il était toujours debout à la table et il tenait son téléphone. L'objet parla à nouveau et Derek soupçonna qu'il était en train de publier quelque chose sur Instagram.

« Tacos. J'espère que ça te convient. »

« _J'adore_ les tacos. » Puis il posa son pouce sur l'écran et la voix robotique du téléphone dit quelque chose que Derek ne saisit pas tout à fait, parce que son propre portable se mit à vibrer en recevant un message. Alors qu'il déverrouillait son téléphone, utilisant son petit doigt parce que les autres étaient graisseux, il entendit Stiles dire :

« En train de manger des tacos avec Derek, et c'est moi qui ai mis la table. _Point_. Alors, je suis doué ? _Point d'interrogation_. »

Derek regarda la table. Ça avait l'air parfait. Stiles avait même plié les serviettes trouvées dans le tiroir en une sorte de fleur. Derek ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de le faire lui-même, même en voyant.

Le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir était de Laura.

**/ Comment ça se passe ? Il est mignon ? Montre-moi une photo !**

Derek grogna et verrouilla à nouveau son téléphone, le remettant dans sa poche.

« Quoi ? » demanda Stiles.

« Ma sœur vient de m'envoyer un texto. »

« Il est si terrible que ça ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

Stiles renifla. « Dis-moi ce qu'elle a dit. »

« Non. » refusa Derek. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il lise ce message à voix haute.

« Oh, allez, Derek ! Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne peux même pas voler ton téléphone et chercher par moi-même quand tu seras dans la salle de bains. »

Derek hésita un instant. C'était comme s'il ne se sentait pas sympa de ne pas le dire à Stiles maintenant, car ce dernier ne pouvait pas regarder par lui-même. D'un autre côté, ses textos étaient _personnels_.

« Elle demande simplement comment les choses se passent. » déclara-t-il enfin.

« Dis-lui que tu es en train de me faire mourir de faim. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Derek retourna devant la cuisinière. « Tu aurais pu manger avant de venir ici. »

« T'avais promis de me nourrir, mec. J'aime la nourriture. Je devais m'assurer d'avoir assez de place pour ça. » Stiles tapota son estomac.

« T'es ridicule. »

« Tss. Je suis génial. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? » demanda Derek, décidant de changer de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu offres ? »

Ouvrant le réfrigérateur, Derek scanna l'intérieur. Il était allé faire des courses la veille, mais il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait réellement acheté tant il avait hésité. « De la bière. Des sodas. De l'eau. »

« Bière. » déclara fermement Stiles, mais il tapa ses doigts contre la table. « Je veux dire, à moins que tu n'en boives pas. »

« Je peux prendre une bière. » Derek haussa les épaules. C'était vendredi après tout. « Tu es assez âgé pour boire ? Je ne veux pas que la police frappe à ma porte parce que j'ai corrompu un gosse qui n'avait pas l'âge de boire. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel lourdement. « Ouais, j'ai eu vingt-et-un ans en janvier. Et mon père est le shérif, donc je pense que tu n'aurais pas de souci de toute façon. »

« Si ton père est le shérif, j'ai le sentiment que les choses seraient encore pires. »

« Tu sous-estimes à quel point mon père m'aime, mec. »

Il mit une bière dans la main de Stiles au lieu de répondre et plaça la nourriture sur la table.

« Est-ce qu'on brise la glace avec un jeu de questions-réponses maintenant ou plus tard ? » demanda Stiles en se glissant sur la chaise.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on devait faire ça. »

« Mec. On se connaît bien trop peu pour deux personnes qui traînent autant ensemble. Tu ne savais même pas mon âge. On doit vraiment rattraper ça. »

Derek hésita. Avoir des gens indiscrets dans sa vie était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, mais il pensa que Stiles avait peut-être raison.

« T'es libre de passer n'importe quelle question. » clarifia Stiles.

« Je n'arriverai à en trouver aucune à poser. »

« Okay. » Stiles tapa ses doigts contre la table pendant un moment avant que son visage ne s'illumine. « Et si je te pose les questions, et qu'ensuite j'y répondais aussi ? »

Derek hésita. Ce n'était pas si mal. De cette façon, Stiles ne poserait pas de questions trop personnelles et Derek n'aurait pas à supporter la pression d'en trouver de bonnes à poser. « Okay, bien. »

C'était intéressant de regarder Stiles mettre de la nourriture dans son assiette. Pendant une seconde, Derek eut une petite crise de panique intérieure, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de vouloir servir des tacos à un aveugle. C'était une galère à manger et il n'y avait pas pensé du tout. La panique s'estompa assez rapidement pourtant, quand il vit à quel point Stiles était capable de les manger sans souci. Une personne qui ne savait pas que Stiles était aveugle n'aurait sûrement rien remarqué, mais Derek regardait avec fascination ce dernier utiliser ses doigts : pour être sûr que rien ne s'échappe de la tortilla, ou pour regarder discrètement combien d'eau il restait dans son verre.

« Est-ce que tu es totalement aveugle ? » se retrouva à demander Derek.

Stiles s'arrêta quelques instants et Derek fut instantanément inquiet d'avoir dépassé les bornes. Stiles était censé être celui qui posait les questions.

« Je suis légalement aveugle, mais pas à cent pour cent. Je peux voir des ombres et certains jours, des formes. La lumière me gâche un peu tout. Je me sens mieux en soirée, parce que la lumière du soleil est vraiment dure à supporter très honnêtement. Ce serait mieux si j'étais complètement aveugle, parce qu'avoir juste cette sensibilité, c'est plus chiant qu'autre chose. »

« Oh. » Derek ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela.

« Tu es de New York ? » demanda Stiles. Derek nota qu'il s'essuyait souvent les mains. Peut-être qu'il s'assurait que le jus de la viande hachée ne coule pas sur ses mains. Derek ne s'en rendait lui-même jamais compte, jusqu'à ce que le jus ne coule sur ses avant-bras et dégouline sur ses vêtements.

« Non. J'ai grandi ici. Je suis parti pour mes études. »

« Tu as étudié quoi ? »

« L'Histoire. »

Stiles fit un bruit de surprise.

« Enfin, c'était l'idée de base. Je me suis enrôlé dans l'armée à la place. » précisa Derek. Parfois, cela le contrariait de ne pas avoir terminé ses études, mais en même temps, il n'y avait jamais eu aucun doute sur ce qu'il était censé faire de sa vie après l'incendie.

« Tu n'as pas obtenu ton diplôme ? » Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans la voix de Stiles. Juste de la curiosité.

« Non. » Derek plia lentement sa tortilla. « Je n'ai terminé que la première année. Après ça, je me suis enrôlé. »

Prenant une autre bouchée, Stiles resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Tu es revenu quand ? »

« Il y a dix-huit mois. » Cela commençait à ressembler plus à un interrogatoire alors Derek se racla la gorge et dit, « Je pensais que tu allais aussi répondre à tes propres questions. »

Stiles grimaça. « Je ne suis pas non plus de New York... »

Avec un soupir, Derek essuya ses doigts sur la serviette.

« … et je suis allé à Stanford. J'y suis toujours, en quelque sorte. J'ai juste pris une année sabbatique. » continua Stiles, avec un petit sourire qui confirma à Derek qu'il avait juste voulu le frustrer momentanément.

Derek connaissait Stanford. C'était une université prestigieuse et Stiles avait du avoir d'excellentes notes pour pouvoir y entrer. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise à bien y réfléchir, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucun doute sur le fait que Stiles était intelligent. Pourtant, Derek n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? » demanda-t-il alors, réalisant qu'il était resté silencieux trop longtemps.

« Je me spécialise en musique, science et technologie. Ouais, je sais que c'est un peu... » Stiles fit un geste de la main rapide qui ne fit pas vraiment comprendre à Derek ce qu'il voulait dire. « mais, comme je disais, je fais une pause pour un an. »

Derek était sur le point de demander pourquoi, mais Stiles continua :

« Est-ce que ça va si je te pose des questions sur tes années à l'armée ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Derek posa sa nourriture dans l'assiette avant d'en prendre une autre bouchée. « Je ne préfère pas en parler. »

« Okay. Pas de souci. On ne se connaît pas vraiment suffisamment de toute façon. » C'était dit avec un sourire, ce qui était un soulagement car Stiles ne semblait pas déçu. « Okay, donc, ça fait un moment qu'on traîne ensemble et tu n'as jamais mentionné s'il y avait quelqu'un dans ta vie. Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? »

La question le prit un peu par surprise. « Non. »

« Moi non plus. Personne ne veut sortir avec un mec aveugle. » Stiles le dit comme une blague, mais Derek soupçonnait qu'il ne trouvait pas ça très drôle en réalité.

« Tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Stiles haussa les épaules, l'air étrangement embarrassé. « J'étais un mec bizarre en première année de lycée, puis ensuite… » Il pointa du doigt ses yeux, indiquant sa perte de vue. « J'ai toujours été un peu bizarre. Bizarre physiquement aussi. Trop maigre et dégingandé, et il manque sérieusement un filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche. J'ai eu ce béguin _énorme_ pour une fille pendant assez longtemps, mais elle sortait avec un connard, et elle est toujours avec d'ailleurs. Et puis, ma première année de lycée, j'ai réalisé que j'étais plus gay qu'autre chose. »

Une expression que Derek ne put pas vraiment saisir traversa le visage de Stiles, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose d'agréable.

« J'ai vu ce mec, plus âgé mais magnifique. Il m'a balancé une balle en plein visage l'été juste avant que je commence le lycée et j'étais ravi, parce que je pensais que ça voulait dire qu'il m'avait remarqué, car il s'était excusé ensuite et tout. » Stiles rit et haussa légèrement les épaules. « Je suis presque sûr qu'il ne connaissait même pas mon nom, ou qu'il avait oublié mon visage à peine quelques secondes plus tard. À l'époque, je manquais trop d'assurance pour demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec moi, et quand je suis allé à l'université, j'ai eu l'impression que les gens me diraient oui juste parce qu'ils se sentiraient mal pour moi. » Se grattant la joue, il sourit en s'excusant. « Whoah. Fin du _monologue_. Désolé. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » répondit honnêtement Derek.

« C'est assez gênant. »

« Non. » Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi Stiles faisait référence : son manque d'expérience ou ses paroles. Dans les deux cas, il n'était pas d'accord.

Stiles renifla. « Combien de jeunes de vingt-et-un ans tu connais qui n'ont jamais embrassé personne ? »

« Tous. »

Il y eut une étrange satisfaction à voir les yeux de Stiles s'agrandir.

« Tu es la seule personne de vingt-et-un ans que je connaisse. » expliqua-t-il après un moment, et il eut une seconde d'inquiétude avant que Stiles ne commence à rire.

« À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as embrassé quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il alors, changeant brusquement de sujet.

Derek réfléchit intensément. Cela faisait longtemps, mais il y avait eu Jennifer avec qui il était sorti brièvement après sa première période de service. « Six ans. »

Les yeux de Stiles s'agrandir une nouvelle fois. « Quoi ? »

« Quoi. »

« Rien. » répondit Stiles à la hâte, mais il avait l'air un peu hébété. « Je pensais… Okay. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de me dire à quel point tu es sexy, alors je suis juste surpris. »

Derek frotta sa main sur son visage de frustration. Stiles n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de son physique, et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Mais, pourquoi ? » demanda alors Stiles.

« Je n'arrêtais pas de retourner sur le terrain, de m'engager pour d'autres missions. Et je n'avais pas envie de… ça. »

La douceur s'étendit sur les traits du visage de Stiles. Derek détestait recevoir de la sympathique indésirable. « Tu n'as pas à me plaindre. Je n'en souffre pas. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Derek. »

« Tu as terminé ? » demanda Derek, alors qu'il se levait. Il voulait débarrasser la table. Occuper ses mains avec quelque chose. « De manger. » ajouta-t-il, alors que Stiles regardait dans sa direction et paraissait déçu.

« Ouais. » L'expression sur le visage de Stiles alors qu'il repoussait son assiette, fit que Derek se sentit coupable.

« Je ne voulais pas être impoli. » dit-il doucement, en prenant l'assiette.

« C'est bon. »

Il rinça les assiettes et les laissa dans l'évier. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit Stiles toujours assis à table, serrant sa bière dans ses deux mains et passant ses pouces autour du bord de la bouteille, encore et encore.

Derek se racla la gorge et lutta pour trouver quelque chose de plus agréable dont parler. Son regard s'arrêta sur le paquet de boules soufflées au fromage. « Tu veux un truc à grignoter ? »

Stiles hocha simplement la tête.

Après avoir posé les bols de snacks, Derek aida Stiles à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il était certain que Stiles aurait pu le faire lui-même sans trop de problèmes, mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait était que ce dernier se sente obligé de trouver son chemin chez lui. Surtout que les choses étaient devenues soudainement tendues entre eux.

Cependant, dès que Stiles prit un des bols, il sembla redevenir un peu plus lui-même. « J'ai tellement hâte ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux voir ce film. Tu l'as déjà vu ? »

« Non. »

« Génial, on va pouvoir être en extase devant tous les deux. »

C'était un peu étrange de regarder un film avec une voix expliquant exactement ce qu'il se passait à l'écran, mais c'était facile de s'y habituer. Le film en lui-même fut bien à regarder, au moins au début. Pendant un bon moment en fait. Alors que Derek commençait à se détendre, à peu près au moment où les jeux étaient lancés, ses muscles commencèrent à se tendre. Ils étaient inhabituellement silencieux, et Stiles ne parlait pas et n'incitait pas Derek à engager le dialogue. Derek comprenait que c'était parce que Stiles écoutait, et le film commença à l'hypnotiser lui, d'une manière qu'il n'apprécia pas. Une partie de lui souhaitait que Stiles se mette à parler, ce qui forcerait son esprit à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Ils étaient assis proches l'un de l'autre, puisque le canapé n'était pas si grand que ça. La cuisse de Stiles touchait à peine celle de Derek et ce dernier se sentit submergé et mal. Coincé. Il essaya de regarder par la fenêtre lorsque le massacre commença à l'écran, se disant que ce n'était qu'un film, mais la voix qui expliquait tout en détail, si vivement, l'empêcha de s'y soustraire. Il avait vécu des choses tellement proches de tout ça.

Fermant ses mains en poings, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes et il essaya de focaliser son stress et ses sens sur autre chose. Mais la sueur était déjà en train de déferler sur tout son corps.

Steve eut soudainement un aboiement de détresse, attirant l'attention de Derek, et la concentration de Stiles sembla se relâcher un instant. Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers Derek qui regardait de l'autre côté, même si Stiles ne pouvait le voir.

Son T-shirt était humide et collé contre son torse. Il était en coton, mais en cet instant, il lui sembla étouffant. Il appuyait sur sa poitrine, et sa tête le tournait.

« Derek ? » demanda Stiles, et son ton donnait l'impression qu'il venait déjà de l'appeler plusieurs fois. Sa main vint toucher le bras de Derek. C'était timide, mais c'était là. Derek ne sut pas s'il avait perdu connaissance mentalement pendant plusieurs secondes, ou si c'était vraiment la première fois que Stiles essayait d'attirer son attention.

« Hé, Derek, il faut que tu me dises quelque chose là, okay ? Je suis en train de m'inquiéter. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Derek pour réaliser que l'écran du téléviseur était bleu et que le lecteur Blu-Ray était éteint. Il avait clairement eu une absence.

« Désolé. » réussit-il à dire, la voix rugueuse. Il grimaça quand la main de Stiles toucha son T-shirt humide, ayant l'impression que cela le trahit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Stiles, un froncement de sourcils inquiet sur le visage.

« Désolé. » répéta Derek, notant brièvement que Steve était allongé sur ses pieds. « Je devrais probablement aller prendre une douche. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comme s'il voulait demander quelque chose, mais il réfléchit. « Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé. C'est comme tu veux. »

« Je te demande ce que tu veux, toi. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé. » répéta Derek, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait. Son cerveau était engourdi. Brumeux.

« Je vais rester dans ce cas. » La voix de Stiles était douce.

Derek acquiesça distraitement, oubliant momentanément que Stiles ne pouvait le voir, et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Ses doigts n'étaient pas sûrs et il sentait qu'il tremblait en se déshabillant. Il essaya de le faire lentement, de se concentrer sur sa respiration, de démêler lentement le désordre des pensées dans sa tête, de les remettre en ordre. L'eau était un peu froide, mais cela lui donna l'impression que son corps se réveillait après avoir été totalement éteint. En même temps, ses sens étaient en hyperactivité.

Sa douche ne dura pas longtemps. Même après s'être essuyé, il se sentit toujours faible, comme si son corps tremblait, mais c'était tout de même mieux qu'avant. Il attrapa les vêtements sur le portemanteau accroché au mur, réalisant qu'il n'avait même pas pris de vêtements propres, et qu'il n'y avait que le T-shirt qu'il avait porté deux heures la veille. Cela ferait l'affaire. Son vieux jean et son vieux T-shirt formaient un tas par terre, sur le sol. Évitant le miroir, il sortit de la salle de bains. L'embarras le gagna dès qu'il referma la porte et il remarqua qu'il y avait une tasse de thé fumant qui l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine. Stiles avait ses mains dans les poches, se tenant légèrement voûté.

« Désolé d'avoir fouillé dans ta cuisine. » fut la première chose qu'il dit.

« C'est bon. » Derek attendit que les questions arrivent, car Stiles en avait généralement beaucoup. À sa grande surprise, il n'en posa pas.

« Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais une tasse de thé. J'aime bien en boire parfois quand il est tard et que je ne veux pas de café. »

« Merci. » Derek s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine et regarda la tasse pendant un moment. La partie rationnelle en lui, lui disait que ce n'avait été qu'un film, ce qui rendait tout cela ridicule. En plus de cela, la culpabilité monta en lui dès lors qu'il se souvint à quel point Stiles avait été excité de pouvoir enfin voir ce film. « Tu veux continuer de regarder le film ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution.

« Nan. » Stiles secoua rapidement la tête et peut-être que la réticence de Derek était évidente. « Pas trop envie. Ce mec, Peeta, était vraiment naze. »

Derek sourit malgré lui. Il était à peu près sûr que Stiles essaierait de regarder le film dès qu'il en aurait l'opportunité, mais Derek était également reconnaissant qu'il prétende le contraire.

Il but son thé en silence et Stiles ne dit pas grand-chose non plus. Steve posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Derek et la main de ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de caresser la douce fourrure dans le cou du chien. Lorsqu'il arrêta, il reçut un soupir et un regard accusateur de la part de l'animal, ce qui lui fit se dire qu'il avait dû apprécier ça.

« Il t'aime bien. » dit soudainement Stiles.

« C'est un bon chien. » répondit Derek, plus à Steve qu'à Stiles.

« Ouais, c'est un bon ami. »

En regardant Steve qui levait les sourcils vers lui, Derek ne put pas contester. Leur conversation était plus calme ensuite, comme si Stiles avait décidé de ralentir la vitesse de leur échange et de sélectionner plus soigneusement son choix de sujet. Il parlait toujours la plupart du temps, il n'empêchait pas Derek de répondre aux questions ou de donner son opinion comme il le faisait habituellement. C'était déjà bien que Derek soit obligé d'utiliser des mots à la place de gestes pour communiquer, pour réapprendre à interagir socialement avec les gens d'une certaine manière. En cet instant, Derek était reconnaissant de voir que Stiles avait bien plus de tact que ce qu'il avait semblé avoir au départ.

Il faisait nuit dehors et il était minuit passé depuis longtemps lorsque Stiles commença à parler de partir.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

C'était une petite ville et Derek était certain que Stiles était pleinement capable de rentrer seul chez lui en toute sécurité. Cependant, il n'était pas contre le fait de prendre un peu l'air, ni de _savoir_ _réellement_ que Stiles serait rentré à bon port lorsqu'il irait se coucher plus tard. Derek était inquiet du fait que Stiles pourrait être une cible facile pour quiconque voudrait lui faire du mal.

« Je ne suis pas une lycéenne avec qui tu viens d'avoir un rencard, Derek. »

« Je ne serais pas contre prendre un peu l'air. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je me suis dit que je pouvais te raccompagner en même temps, si ça te va. »

Stiles hésita, ses sourcils se rapprochant.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je pense que tu n'es pas capable de rentrer seul à pied. Je sais que tu le peux. Tu le fais chaque jour où l'on se voit. »

« Pouah. Bien. » soupira Stiles. « Steve sera ravi d'avoir sa balade nocturne maintenant, au lieu de l'avoir quand on sera rentré à la maison quand j'aurais récupéré ma canne. »

Derek regarda Steve, qui avait l'air à moitié endormi, les yeux fermés et la tête reposant lourdement contre sa cuisse.

« Je veux dire, si tu es d'accord avec... » Stiles fit un geste de la main circulaire, pour les englober tous les trois.

« Pas de problème. »

Stiles sourit. « Les gens qui ne me connaissent pas vont penser que je suis probablement bourré. » Cela ne sembla pas le déranger.

« Probablement. »

« Ou que tu es mon petit ami trop bien foutu, et que tu me ramènes chez moi après un rendez-vous hot. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « On dirait que tu fais une fixette sur mon apparence. »

Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil. « J'ai pu toucher tes biceps. C'est très prometteur pour le reste de ta personne. »

« Tu veux toucher le reste de ma personne ? » glissa-t-il avant même de réaliser comment cela sonnait, et à quel point c'était suggestif.

« Est-ce une proposition ? » Stiles sourit.

Derek étouffa un son moqueur, ne sachant quoi dire, ni comment réagir.

Stiles laissa échapper un soupir dramatique. « Je suppose que je dois m'en tenir aux biceps alors. Dieu que la vie est injuste. » À cela, il serra légèrement sa main autour du bras de Derek, comme pour accentuer ses propos.

« Ouais, on dirait vraiment que tu souffres. »

Une fois qu'ils se mirent en route, Stiles fut plus ouvert. C'était comme si la tension précédente entre eux avait disparue et que les choses étaient redevenues ce qu'elles étaient habituellement. Les rues étaient désertes, mais Stiles savait clairement où il allait. Marchant légèrement en retrait par rapport à Derek, comme à son habitude, il lui donnait des instructions fermes sur où tourner et quelles rues traverser.

« Habituellement, je compte les pas, parce que c'est le moyen le plus simple pour savoir où je me trouve. Mais quand je parle à quelqu'un, je donne des instructions, parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'avoir assez de concentration pour compter et parler en même temps. » expliqua-t-il, comme s'il avait lu les questionnements dans l'esprit de Derek.

« Je pensais que Steve faisait ça pour toi. »

Stiles renifla. « Non, Steve n'a aucune idée d'où aller. Je veux dire, si je disais 'rentrons à la maison', il le saurait probablement, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un GPS dans son cerveau. Son travail consiste à garder une trace de la circulation, des escaliers, des trucs comme ça tu vois, mais j'ai dû suivre une formation pendant environ deux mois pour apprendre à travailler avec lui. C'est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. »

Derek n'avait aucun mal à le croire.

Stiles vivait assez proche de chez lui, juste en face de son restaurant thaïlandais préféré, ce qui lui permettrait de se souvenir plus facilement du chemin si un jour il lui rendait visite. L'immeuble, en briques rouges, possédait trois étages et une sortie de secours un peu dangereuse qui descendait le long de la façade principalement couverte de lierre.

« Tu es à quel étage ? »

« Au troisième. J'aime avoir une belle vue. » Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil d'une manière un peu stupide à laquelle Derek ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne à l'étage ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un ivrogne qui ne sait pas marcher seul ? »

« Non. »

« Voilà ta réponse. » Pendant une seconde, Derek craignit d'avoir dit quelque chose d'offensant par erreur, mais Stiles sourit. « Merci de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi. Je suis sûr que Steve l'a beaucoup apprécié. »

Alors que Stiles lâchait son bras, Derek fit un pas en arrière, se sentant soudainement gêné par le manque d'espace personnel. « Merci d'être passé. Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas terminé le film. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai rien à faire. Je pourrais regarder ça un coup où je m'ennuierai. »

Derek acquiesça, jetant un coup d'œil au bâtiment pendant un moment, se demandant quelles fenêtres étaient celles de Stiles.

« À plus tard. » dit-il alors que le silence durait entre eux depuis trop longtemps.

« Bye, Derek. »

Stiles disparut alors à l'intérieur, tenant fermement la laisse de Steve dans sa main et Derek attendit dehors, regardant à travers la porte vitrée. Il voulut s'assurer que Stiles trouvait bien l'escalier. Un instant plus tard, il se sentit coupable alors qu'il regardait Stiles attraper la rampe comme s'il était une personne pouvant voir. Derek devait vraiment se renseigner davantage, histoire de tuer son ignorance sur le sujet.

oOo

« Mec, pourquoi il n'y a aucun bon endroit pour s'asseoir ici ? » gémit Stiles quelques jours plus tard, lorsque l'iPad qu'il essayait de maintenir en équilibre sur ses cuisses s'était effondré sur le sol pour la troisième fois en autant de minutes. Il avait parcouru les messages sur son téléphone en même temps, un écouteur à l'oreille et l'autre se balançant autour de son cou.

« Ce n'est pas une bibliothèque. » fit remarquer Derek.

« C'est bon. » Stiles lui fit un signe de la main et parla plus bas comme s'il voulait lui partager un secret. « Je suis pote avec le mec qui tient la boutique. Il a un faible pour moi. »

Derek étouffa un rire. Idiot.

« Tu peux t'asseoir derrière le comptoir si tu veux. »

« _Ohh_ , je peux jouer avec la caisse enregistreuse ? » La façon dont le visage de Stiles s'éclaira fut très amusant.

« Non. »

« Argh, Derek, ne soit pas si rabat-joie. »

Derek l'ignora, mais Stiles se dirigea quand même derrière le comptoir et vola sa chaise. Parfois, Derek se demandait si Stiles était réellement aveugle.

« Vraiment ? Tu vas aussi me piquer ma chaise ? »

« Pourquoi pas, je suis ton invité. »

« Je devrais te foutre à la porte. » Il regarda Stiles brancher une autre paire d'écouteurs à son iPad, et en mettre un à son oreille libre.

« Arrête de me désaccueillinviter. » murmura Stiles dans un souffle, se concentrant complètement sur autre chose.

« Ce n'est même pas un mot. »

Retirant un écouteur, Stiles se redressa comme il le faisait quand il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de ridicule. « Je suis pour le progrès linguistique. Les gens devraient pouvoir inventer leurs propres mots. »

« Ça ne marcherait pas. »

« _Derek_. »

Il resta silencieux pour le reste de la journée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il était sur le point de partir que Stiles se gratta le menton ; il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, sans en être sûr pour autant.

« Ce mec m'a proposé un rencard. »

Derek laissa presque tomber le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Cela l'irrita, parce qu'il se fichait bien que Stiles sorte avec quelqu'un.

« Super. »

« Ouais, il a l'air cool. » déclara Stiles rapidement, mais la façon dont ses doigts pincèrent les fils de ses écouteurs le trahirent. « Il dit qu'il me suit depuis un moment. Il pense que je suis canon, apparemment. »

« Plutôt bien qu'il t'ait demandé de sortir avec lui dans ce cas. » Pour une raison quelconque, sa voix semblait mécanique, même s'il était content pour Stiles. Il l'était.

« Ouais. Je suis juste nerveux, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous. »

Comme si Derek avait beaucoup d'expériences ces derniers temps. « Parle lui de toi. Ce ne sera pas un souci pour toi. »

Stiles essaya d'avoir l'air offensé, mais il échoua lamentablement. « Non, mais _honnêtement_. »

Derek haussa les épaules, et ferma son livre. « Cela dépend de ce que vous allez faire. »

« Euh. Dîner. »

« Alors tu vas beaucoup parler. » Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire lors d'un dîner.

« Okay. » Stiles haussa les épaules, puis il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure un moment. « Rien d'autre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et quand la partie plus intime du rendez-vous pointe le bout de son nez ? »

Derek tripota un des coins cornés de son livre alors qu'il regardait Stiles bouger sur sa chaise. « Ça dépend. C'est à toi de décider. »

« Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il attend. »

« Il ne devrait rien attendre. » répondit fermement Derek.

Cela lui valut un soupir dramatique. « Ouais, bien sûr, il ne _devrait_ pas. Mais s'il attend quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'options si je ne veux pas rester célibataire pour l'éternité. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu mourras avant d'atteindre l'éternité. »

Stiles lui lança un livre. Il frappa Derek directement dans le torse, mais heureusement, c'était un livre de poche mince.

« Oh mon Dieu, désolé. Je ne pensais pas que je te toucherai. Je rate tout le temps. »

Derek attrapa la balle anti-stress que Laura lui avait envoyée par courrier la semaine passée et la jeta à la tête de Stiles. Stiles se débattit et lui lança un regard noir, mais il avait l'air de d'essayer de réprimer un sourire.

« Oh super, tu es ce genre de mec. Le genre qui jette des trucs sur un pauvre aveugle. _Ce_ genre-là. »

Derek leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, sérieusement. Aide-moi là. »

« Tu ne devrais rien faire que tu n'aies pas envie. C'est le seul conseil que je te donne. »

« Peut-être que je _dois_ le faire, si je ne veux pas rester célibataire. »

« Il vaut mieux être célibataire que d'avoir à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. » Il voulut rajouter _crois-moi_ , mais il se retint. Stiles lui aurait ensuite demandé pourquoi. Il posait tout le temps trop de questions.

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Tu n'es pas l'aveugle puceau et gay. »

« Non, c'est vrai. »

Soudainement, Stiles sourit. « Ça aurait été un vrai rebondissement si tu avais dit oui, en vrai. »

Derek sourit légèrement pour lui-même. « Ça pourrait. Ça pourrait être mon identité secrète, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Tu es Daredevil. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit gay ou puceau. » souligna Derek.

« Oh, s'il te plaît. » se moqua Stiles. « Regarde son costume ! »

« Et donc ? »

« D'une : c'est du cuir ou quelque chose comme ça, et son masque a l'air de sortir tout droit d'un mauvais scénario de BDSM. De deux : personne ne se fait sauter avec un costume pareil. »

Derek fut un peu surpris par son propre rire : il était soudain, fort et insouciant. Stiles rit aussi et il parut fier de lui. Il se reprit vite pourtant.

« Non, mais allez, honnêtement. »

« Je _suis_ sérieux. Les choses vont mal se finir si tu fais des choses que tu ne veux pas faire. »

« Et si jamais on y vient quand même parce que j'en ai envie, mais que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre ? »

Il essaya de penser à ce que Laura dirait. Elle avait toujours été bien meilleure que lui dans ce domaine. « Tout le monde y est passé à un moment donné. Il devra te guider, s'il sait. Et s'il ne sait pas non plus, vous découvrirez ensemble. »

« C'est stupide. Tu parles comme ces gens qui font du 'sexe positif', et apprennent aux ados qu'il faut avant tout se respecter, et bla-bla... »

« Des gens vraiment terribles. Ils devraient brûler en enfer. »

Stiles rit, faisant sourire Derek à nouveau pour lui-même.

« Alors, c'est quand ce rendez-vous ? »

« Vendredi. Je suis nerveux. »

« Tu t'en sortiras bien. » promit-il.

Durant tout le vendredi, Derek se sentit étrangement agité. Les choses empirèrent instantanément lorsque Stiles ne passa pas le voir et n'envoya pas de SMS. D'une certaine manière, il se sentit remplacé, malgré lui. Incertain de quelle était réellement sa place pourtant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait sortir avec Stiles, donc ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Il se sentait juste mal à l'aise avec tout ça.

Il regarda l'écran de son téléphone, appuyant constamment sur le bouton d'accueil pour garder un œil sur le temps qui défilait. Le fond d'écran était un paysage avec des paresseux, et l'horloge digitale annonçait bientôt vingt-et-une heures. Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Stiles.

Pendant un instant, il pensa à lui envoyer un SMS. Juste quelque chose de décontracté, pour lui demander comment s'était passé son rendez-vous ou comment il se sentait… Puis son téléphone sonna. Il était un peu plus de onze heures. Il fut soulagé pendant une seconde, mais quelque chose d'irritant s'installa dans le creux de son estomac alors qu'il lisait les quelques mots à l'écran.

**/ J'aime vraiment bien ce mec :)**

Derek ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ?

 **/ Je suis content pour toi.** Il se décida pour ça finalement. C'était vrai. Bien sûr que c'était vrai. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas content que Stiles se trouve quelqu'un ?

Il appela Laura, même si c'était un vendredi. Elle répondit à la deuxième sonnerie, et sa voix paraissait un peu endormie alors qu'elle grognait quelque chose en guise de salutation.

« Merde. J'ai oublié quelle heure il était. »

« C'est bon. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, et il l'entendit sortir du lit, puis fermer une porte.

« Non, il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Menteur. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. » insista Derek.

« Okay. » On aurait dit qu'elle ne le croyait pas. « Comment tu vas alors ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Okay. » Elle ne semblait pas non plus convaincue. « Est-ce que tu as fait une autre soirée film avec ton ami Stiles ? »

« Non. Il a un rencard. »

Laura s'arrêta un instant. « Je vois. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait quelqu'un. »

« Il n'a personne. C'est leur premier rendez-vous. » Il y avait une rediffusion de l'émission The Tonight Show à la télé, mais le son était coupé. Derek regarda l'invitée du jour s'installer dans le fauteuil. Il ne la reconnut pas et n'avait aucune idée depuis quand ce mec de Saturday Night Live était devenu l'animateur de l'émission. Derek était vraiment à la ramasse sur pas mal de trucs de la pop culture d'aujourd'hui.

« Et comment tu te sens par rapport à ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas spécialement de ressenti là-dessus. Il peut sortir avec qui il veut. S'il veut. »

« Okay. » Laura s'arrêta à nouveau. « La personne avec qui il sort est sympa ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré. »

« Mais Stiles l'aime bien ? »

« Il a l'air. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit par texto juste avant que je t'appelle. »

Laura fredonna légèrement un 'hm', comme si quelque chose était devenu tout d'un coup bien plus clair. Il détestait lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Spécialement quand il ne comprenait pas lui-même quelle était la révélation derrière ça.

« C'est plutôt bien, non ? Puisque tu n'es pas intéressé par lui. »

« Peut-être que je suis juste inquiet. » admit Derek, pensant que c'était probablement ce pourquoi il s'était senti bizarre toute la journée.

« Je sais, mais il est légalement un adulte, dans tous les sens du terme, pas vrai ? Il peut prendre ses propres décisions, même si ce sont des erreurs. »

« Ce n'est pas forcément une erreur. Peut-être que ce mec est le bon pour lui. »

« Et c'est plutôt bien, donc ? » demanda Laura à nouveau.

Il se posa la même question. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas bien ? Elle babilla pendant un moment, comme si elle savait qu'il était en train de se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle raccrocha vingt-cinq minutes plus tard et Derek découvrit un autre texto de Stiles.

**/ On ressort ensemble le week-end prochain :D**

Derek éteignit son téléphone.

.

À suivre…

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles passa à la boutique le jour suivant. Sa venue était accompagnée d'un étrange mélange d'émotions. D'un côté, Derek était quelque peu soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas décidé d'arrêter de venir. Il aimait avoir ses habitudes et les visites de Stiles étaient devenues partie intégrante de ses semaines. Il ne savait pas comment il gérerait le fait de ne plus avoir Stiles soudainement. D'un autre côté, Derek n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler du rendez-vous que Stiles avait eu la veille, mais il supposait ne pas vraiment avoir le choix. Ils étaient potes. Se raconter ce genre de chose était très probablement ce que les potes faisaient entre eux.

« Hey, Derek. » Le sourire de Stiles était encore plus éclatant que d'habitude.

« Salut. »

« Comment ça va ? » Stiles s'assit sur sa chaise habituelle. Derek avait arrêté de bouger la sienne derrière le comptoir et, à la place, il avait acheté une deuxième chaise quelques semaines auparavant. C'était plus pratique comme ça.

« Bien, et toi ? »

« _Super_ bien. »

 _Et c'est parti_ , se dit Derek.

« On est allés dans ce nouveau resto indien, et la bouffe y est excellente. Il est vraiment sympa et c'est facile de parler avec lui, et il se fiche totalement que je ne voie pas. Il ne m'a même pas posé de questions malaisantes là-dessus. Apparemment, son cousin est aveugle aussi, donc il n'agit pas bizarrement ou ne se sent pas mal à l'aise en ma présence. »

Derek se demanda distraitement si Stiles trouvait cela ennuyeux qu'il soit, lui, parfois encore un peu mal à l'aise. C'était surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer certaines situations, et pas vraiment par rapport à Stiles en tant que tel. Cependant, Stiles méritait quelqu'un n'agissant pas maladroitement avec lui. Pas que cela avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec Derek.

« C'est super. »

« Ne t'étouffe pas avec ton enthousiasme. » déclara Stiles avec bonhomie. « Tu peux pas être un peu content pour moi ? Ça va être enfin la fin de mon statut de puceau. Tu devrais être fier. »

Derek ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cela. Comme si le statut de _puceau_ de Stiles avait quelque chose à voir avec lui.

Apparemment imperturbable, Stiles continua de parler de son rencard. Avec bien trop de détails pour que Derek s'en soucie, mais Stiles semblait totalement sous le charme et le mec avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de correct, alors il supposait que c'était une bonne chose.

« Alors, tu veux qu'on se fasse à nouveau un truc prochainement ? » demanda Stiles soudainement, sortant Derek de sa tentative de compter les livres sur l'étagère la plus proche de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Okay. Quand tu seras dispo. »

« Quand est-ce que _toi_ , t'es dispo ? »

« Tu connais les horaires d'ouverture de la boutique, donc n'importe quand, sauf quand je travaille. »

Stiles renifla. « Tu dis ça comme si j'étais la seule personne avec qui tu passais du temps. »

Derek ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais eu énormément d'amis, mais avant sa première affectation, certaines personnes avaient eu l'air de vouloir passer du temps avec lui et il l'avait accepté. Maintenant, il n'avait généralement pas assez d'énergie mentale pour passer des heures, plusieurs jours par semaine, avec tout un groupe de personnes.

« Samedi ? » demanda alors Stiles, et sa voix sonnait étrangement faible.

« Samedi c'est bien. »

Stiles resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il avait ses écouteurs et il tapotait l'écran de son iPad. Il dit quelques mots de temps à autre, faisant probablement écrire à Siri quelque chose pour lui, mais il n'entama pas de conversation avec Derek.

Il était presque temps de fermer quand Stiles releva les yeux et Derek avait quasiment terminé son livre.

« Est-ce que c'est normal d'envoyer constamment des SMS à quelqu'un avec qui tu sors ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils un instant. « Tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ? »

« Si. » répondit Derek maladroitement et il chercha son marque page pour pouvoir le glisser dans le bouquin. « Mais c'était il y a longtemps. »

« Quand tu dis ça, on dirait que t'as quatre-vingt ans. »

Derek ne répondit pas que, parfois, il en avait l'impression.

« Alors, on fait quoi samedi ? C'est quoi le plan ? » Stiles était facile à vivre. Quand Derek ne répondait pas, il changeait de sujet ou faisait autre chose pendant un moment, comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas.

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Marathon télé ? Quelque chose de moins violent cette fois. » Puis son visage s'égaya davantage. « On va regarder The Hunger Games vendredi, donc ne te sens pas mal pour ça. »

Ce n'était pas dit pour le blesser, Derek le savait, mais cela lui donna quand même une impression générale de déception. C'était juste un film. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder un film. « Ça m'a l'air bien. »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais choisir quelque chose ? »

« Okay. »

Stiles resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

« Si tu veux. » Derek haussa les épaules. Il ne le voulait pas, mais comme Stiles ne faisait rien d'autre que d'envoyer des textos au mec avec lequel il sortait depuis qu'il était arrivé..., et puis les quelques mots qu'il prononçait ici et là dérangeaient Derek dans sa lecture.

« Ouais, okay. » Stiles déplia sa canne et partit.

Derek ne réussit pas à lui dire de ne pas partir.

Stiles ne revint que le jeudi, et Derek avait presque fini par se dire qu'il ne viendrait plus. Il avait envisagé d'envoyer un SMS pour dire qu'il était désolé, mais il ne savait pas trop de quoi il aurait dû s'excuser.

Il eut du mal à dormir durant toute la semaine. S'endormir avait été difficile ; son cerveau semblait ne jamais cesser d'être en activité, et les fois où il y était parvenu, il avait fait des cauchemars et s'était réveillé toutes les deux heures. Donc, quand jeudi arriva, il manquait vraiment de sommeil, envisageant même de se procurer des somnifères.

« Hey, Derek. » salua Stiles. On aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à moitié à ce que Derek lui demande de partir.

« Salut. »

C'était bon de le voir. C'était apaisant.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Derek regarda la grande tasse de café devant lui. « Ça va. »

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. » demanda Stiles alors qu'il s'affaissait sur sa chaise. Elle était toujours à son endroit habituel.

« J'ai encore du mal à dormir. » avoua-t-il.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, joignant ses mains entre ses cuisses. « Ça craint. »

« Ouais. Et toi ? »

« Je vais bien. Je suis nerveux pour demain et tout. » Stiles haussa les épaules et tapa ses index l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu le sens toujours bien avec ce mec ? »

Stiles hésita une seconde de trop, ce qui rendit Derek suspicieux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« C'est la partie sexe. Je suis pas très à l'aise. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« On n'a eu qu'un seul rendez-vous et on parle tous les jours, mais je crois qu'il veut franchir cette étape demain, et... je ne suis pas très sûr de mon côté. »

Derek regarda Stiles pendant un moment. Il avait l'air anxieux, ses doigts tapotant en battements irréguliers contre ses cuisses, ses joues et son téléphone. « Ne le fais pas dans ce cas. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était simple. »

Derek fit un bruit de frustration. C'était comme s'il ne voyait pas le problème. « C'est simple. »

« En théorie, oui. » Il y avait un air désespéré sur le visage de Stiles. Comme s'il était tiraillé. « Genre comme savoir si les choses prennent cette... direction ? »

« On dirait que tu l'as déjà deviné toi-même. » fit remarquer Derek, mais il obtint un haussement d'épaules.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Je veux dire, dans une conversation par messages, et dans la réalité. »

« Tu verras la différence dans la manière dont vous vous embrasserez. » Derek ne mentionna rien au sujet des mains baladeuses, des corps qui se pressent l'un contre l'autre, ou des halètements bruyants. Il se sentit écœuré rien que d'y penser.

Stiles mâcha sa lèvre inférieure pendant un moment. « On ne s'est pas vraiment encore embrassés. »

« Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'il voulait coucher avec toi au prochain rendez-vous. »

« Il l'a dit. Enfin, il _le_ _dit_. »

Entendre cela ne rendit pas Derek mieux. Même lorsque les choses allaient vite, les gens avaient tendance à s'embrasser au moins une fois, s'ils en avaient l'occasion, avant de coucher. Derek ne pensait pas que les choses avaient pu autant changer en quelques années. « Il sait que tu n'as pas d'expérience, pas vrai ? »

« Hm. »

Le cœur de Derek s'emballa. « Stiles. » Il soupira. « Tu devrais lui dire. »

« Pourquoi ? » répondit Stiles sur la défensive. « Ça ne le regarde pas. »

« Ce n'est pas dans _son_ intérêt que je dis ça. Mais dans le tien. » Il frotta une main sur son visage, la frustration faisant picoter sa peau. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau se noyait dans trop d'informations et trop de pensées, le tirant dans des directions différentes.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'en soucies autant. Ça ne te regarde pas non plus. » La mâchoire de Stiles semblait se contracter et il avait l'air irrité. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une vertu et que tu devais la protéger. »

« Tu as raison. » acquiesça Derek, sachant qu'il avait franchi une ligne. « Je ne devrais pas m'en mêler. »

« Non, tu ne devrais pas. » Pour une raison obscure, cela sembla irriter encore plus Stiles. « On dirait que tu espères que je vais rester seul. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Ah ouais, c'était pas mieux pour toi qu'on soit tous les deux socialement inadaptés ? » Soudainement, le ton de Stiles était dur et Derek fut plus surpris qu'il ne l'admit.

« Non. » Son cerveau était en train de surchauffer pour se rappeler comment gérer des situations comme celles-ci, mais rien ne lui vint. Avec Laura, c'était facile. Il connaissait ses limites et elles, les siennes. Avec Stiles, c'était différent.

« Tu sais quoi, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait continuer de se voir. Tu ne veux pas que les choses aillent mieux pour moi. Tu veux juste que je sois comme toi. »

Derek ferma sa bouche. Il ne voulait rien répondre. Il savait que Stiles le provoquait et il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu.

« Très bien. », dit-il finalement pour une raison quelconque. De toutes les choses qu'aurait pu dire Derek, cela sembla irriter totalement Stiles.

« T'es vraiment un connard. » lâcha ce dernier, puis il disparut sans que Derek ne le voie venir. Il était secrètement reconnaissant à Stiles d'avoir pris Steve avec lui aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas si dans son état, et avec uniquement sa canne pour l'aider, Stiles aurait pu rentrer chez lui sans rentrer dans quelque chose.

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise derrière le comptoir, quand la porte se referma derrière Stiles. Il se sentit étrangement seul. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il y avait quelque chose de déterminé dans la façon dont Stiles était parti. Comme s'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Peu importait à quel point Derek avait apprécié d'être seul auparavant ; en cet instant, la solitude lui parut être une chose à redouter.

Ce soir-là, il regarda à nouveau des documentaires animaliers. Il ne se soucia pas vraiment du contenu, mais il regarda l'écran. Son esprit était trop occupé par d'autres pensées. Il lui était hors de question d'appeler Laura car elle s'inquiéterait, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient parlé la veille. Après avoir retiré un des Post-it du frigo -celui sur lequel était écrit : _Stiles, samedi_ \- il essaya de lire. Cela ne l'aida pas non plus.

Il finit par se faire une tasse de thé, réalisant distraitement qu'il n'en avait pas bu depuis la dernière fois où Stiles était venu chez lui. Boire le détendit d'une certaine manière, comme si son esprit s'apaisait à chaque gorgée.

Il s'occupa en relisant sa liste de choses à préparer pour Thanksgiving. C'était encore loin, mais il voulait se faire un récap des choses à ne pas oublier. Il y avait une liste indiquant ce qu'il devait empaqueter, et un mémo lui rappelant de ne pas oublier de mettre un mot sur la porte du magasin pour informer les clients qu'il serait fermé durant les vacances. Une phrase, griffonnée tout en bas, lui rappelait de commander des fleurs. Il savait qu'il pouvait aller au cimetière lui-même, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Cela faisait huit ans, et il n'y était pas allé une seule fois. Il avait toujours cette sensation que c'était encore trop tôt.

Cela aurait été un mensonge de dire que New York lui manquait, mais en feuilletant l'album photo de son téléphone, il se rendit compte à quel point Laura et sa famille lui manquaient. Il se sentit un peu moins seul après avoir parcouru à nouveau les clichés.

Aller au lit lui parut étrange, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais c'était peut-être qu'il se sentait coupable de la manière dont son amitié avec Stiles venait de prendre fin. Peut-être qu'il y avait eu du vrai dans les paroles du jeune homme. Il était possible qu'il veuille quelqu'un d'aussi inadapté que lui, de sorte qu'au lieu de s'améliorer, il aurait une excuse pour ne pas le faire. Ça lui sembla crédible pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que même si Stiles était excessivement social et peut-être trop confiant vis-à-vis des nouvelles personnes dans sa vie, il n'était pas inadapté. N'avoir aucune expérience sexuelle n'avait rien à voir. Être aveugle non plus.

Derek regarda à travers la lucarne pendant un moment. Le ciel était nuageux, donc il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir que l'obscurité. Il ne savait rien de ce mec avec lequel Stiles sortait, mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise qu'il semble vouloir aller si vite d'un coup. Si Stiles avait paru d'accord avec tout ça, Derek aurait laissé couler, mais ce dernier semblait y voir une forme d'obligation. Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il était _censé_ vouloir. Pas nécessairement qu'il le voulait.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit, il était quasiment l'aube.

oOo

Plus d'une semaine passa sans qu'il n'ait de nouvelles de Stiles. L'autre jour, Derek l'avait vu brièvement de loin, depuis le magasin. Derek supposa qu'il était avec son père, parce que l'homme portait l'uniforme de shérif. Il avait alors décidé de disparaître entre les allées de livres le plus rapidement possible avant que Steve n'ait le temps de le remarquer.

Il était presque une heure du matin, samedi, lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Cela réveilla Derek de son état de transe devant la télévision. Quand il vit le nom de Stiles sur l'écran, il pensa d'abord à refuser l'appel mais ne le fit pas.

« Allô ? » répondit-il.

« Derek ? » La voix de Stiles était légèrement aiguë. Bouleversée. Cela alerta Derek aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis désolé. » Stiles respira. « Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je suis désolé de t'appeler si tard. Je n'ai personne d'autre que je peux appeler. Mon père n'est pas en ville et Scott est retourné à l'université. » Sa voix tremblait et Derek eut l'impression qu'il était en train de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda à nouveau Derek, enfilant déjà un T-shirt et un jean.

« Est-ce que tu peux venir ? S'il te plaît ? »

Derek fit appel à sa mémoire pour se souvenir de l'adresse exacte de Stiles. Pendant un moment, rien ne lui vint, mais il se remémora enfin qu'il habitait à côté de son restaurant thaï préféré. Laissant échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, il dit : « Oui, je me mets en route. Tu veux continuer à me parler ? »

« Non, ça va. » Mais cela sonnait faux.

« À tout de suite. » promit Derek.

Il courut dans la rue pour se rendre jusqu'à l'immeuble de Stiles. Il prit les escaliers deux par deux, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux noms sur les sonnettes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit le dernier escalier qu'il se souvint que Stiles avait dit apprécier la vue. La porte indiquait _Stilinski_ et il y avait un morceau de ruban adhésif recouvrant l'initiale du prénom de Stiles.

Après avoir appuyé sur la sonnette, Derek se tint là avec impatience pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Stiles ouvre enfin la porte aussi loin que la chaîne du verrou de sécurité le lui permettait.

« Hé, c'est moi. » dit doucement Derek. Le visage de Stiles semblait bouffi, ses cils collés comme s'il avait pleuré. Le cœur de Derek s'accéléra, comme prêt à sortir de sa poitrine.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais il referma la porte. Derek put l'entendre jouer avec la chaîne avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la porte.

La main de Stiles tremblait alors qu'il refermait la porte et la verrouillait, s'assurant que la chaîne de sécurité soit de nouveau en place.

« Je... » commença-t-il, mais sa voix se brisa et il ferma les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se reprendre.

« Est-ce que tu es blessé ? » Derek le regarda, mais ses vêtements semblaient impeccables et sa peau apparente, indemne.

Secouant la tête, Stiles tendit la main et Derek la lui prit sans réfléchir.

« Tu as besoin de t'asseoir ? »

Stiles secoua à nouveau la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. « Non, je ne suis pas blessé ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Derek pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois.

« Tu avais raison. » Il y avait de la déception dissimulée dans la voix de Stiles.

« À propos de quoi ? » Mais son esprit supposait déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

« À propos de Brian, le mec avec qui je sor… avec qui je sortais. »

Cela ne fut pas le moins du monde plaisant pour Derek de savoir que ses suppositions étaient justes. « Allez. Allons nous asseoir. »

Stiles acquiesça et le conduisit à travers le couloir jusqu'à une cuisine carrée dans laquelle se trouvait une table légèrement carrée elle aussi. Les placards étaient ouverts, les choses étaient étalées au hasard sur les plans de travail. Certaines boîtes étaient ouvertes, des sachets de thé et des mélanges pour soupe étaient dispersés sur les surfaces. Derek ne réussit pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alors que Stiles s'asseyait sur une chaise, Derek prit celle à côté de la sienne au lieu de celle située en face.

« C'est... » Stiles s'éloigna et fit un geste vague de la main pour désigner la pièce. « J'ai suivi tes conseils de la semaine dernière. Tu sais, j'ai dit que je n'étais pas encore prêt. Ça sonnait probablement comme un mauvais teen movie. Il a dit que ça lui allait, mais, je ne sais pas, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec lui. J'ai dit que je voulais mieux le connaître et il a dit que c'était okay. » Stiles haussa les épaules et ses doigts tambourinaient doucement contre la table. Derek se sentit anxieux en attendant la suite des explications. « Et aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait qu'on arrête de se voir, parce que même s'il était okay avec le fait que je dise non, je… Je ne le sentais pas. Je lui ai dit,… et il a pété un câble. » Les doigts de Stiles commencèrent à tambouriner plus fort, distrayant Derek de l'expression dure de son visage durant quelques secondes. « Il s'est levé et a commencé à faire plein de trucs, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il faisait, mais il m'a juste dit qu'il nettoyait la table avant de partir. Je suppose qu'au début je l'ai cru, tu sais. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi plus que ça. Je pensais juste que c'était normal qu'il soit un peu bouleversé et que c'était cool et plutôt sympa de sa part. Je suis allé prendre une douche, parce que je me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise, et il m'avait dit qu'il partirait une fois qu'il aurait fini. »

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration. « Ensuite, quand je suis sorti, j'ai vu que… il avait bougé toutes mes affaires. »

Cela prit un moment à Derek pour comprendre, alors que Stiles continuait d'expliquer :

« Tout était à une place bien précise, car j'ai besoin de savoir où tout se trouve. Je ne peux pas voir mes affaires, tu sais. Je ne peux pas les chercher quand j'en ai besoin. Je… je sais qu'il l'a fait exprès. Pour que je me sente totalement démuni. » Stiles frotta une main sur son visage, prenant une profonde inspiration. « Eh bien, putain, il a réussi. »

Cela faisait longtemps que Derek ne s'était pas senti en colère. Qu'il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose d'extrême de quelque manière que ce soit, pour être parfaitement honnête. Pourtant, en cet instant, il avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de ses veines. Le sentiment, brut, était si inattendu qu'il lui fallut un moment pour trouver les mots appropriés. « Ça me dégoûte. »

« Je sais que j'ai été horrible avec toi. J'ai dit des choses stupides et méchantes. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai pensé t'envoyer un SMS ou t'appeler pour m'excuser, mais c'était comme si…. » Stiles se gratta le menton et laissa échapper un son de frustration. « … mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà ruiné notre amitié, tu sais. Merci d'être venu malgré tout. »

Derek ne réussit pas vraiment à identifier l'expression sur le visage de Stiles, mais il avait l'air plus jeune que d'habitude et soudainement, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter. « Bien sûr que je suis venu. » En regardant autour de la pièce, devant le désordre des fournitures de cuisine et des boîtes de nourriture, il décida de faire quelque chose. Il était meilleur pour agir que parler. « Je vais t'aider à remettre tes affaires en place. »

Les yeux de Stiles s'élargirent momentanément. « Tu n'es pas obligé. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. » C'est juste que je ne voulais pas être seul. Mon père m'aidera quand il reviendra. »

Mais Derek était déjà debout, regardant le bazar dans l'espoir de trouver par où commencer. Il attrapa provisoirement une boîte de crackers. « J'en ai envie. Dis-moi simplement où c'est censé être, on va tout ranger. »

Stiles s'affala sur sa chaise, et cela rappela brièvement à Derek cette fois-là où le jeune homme était venu à la boutique après l'incident avec ce mec au café. « Je ne m'étais jamais senti autant sans défense. » avoua-t-il à demi-mot. C'était comme s'il admettait quelque chose de honteux.

« Tu n'es pas sans défense. » protesta Derek.

« Apparemment si, je le suis. J'ai besoin de toi pour remettre mes affaires en place et je ne peux même pas trouver mon propre thé. »

Derek regarda les sachets de thé répandus sur le comptoir de la cuisine, se demandant s'il devait lui proposer de lui faire une tasse, mais il décida ensuite de ne pas le faire. « Avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre ne te rend pas impuissant. » dit-il calmement.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, mais Derek eut l'impression que c'était comme s'il souriait légèrement.

Il leur fallut trois heures avant que le dernier truc ne soit rangé à sa place et Derek parcourut chaque placard deux fois pour vérifier avec Stiles que tout était bien là où il était censé être.

Stiles était lentement redevenu lui-même, se moquant de Derek avec un clin d'œil, ou expliquant avec désinvolture pourquoi le fromage bleu était incroyable sur des biscuits au pain d'épices. Derek n'y crut pas une seconde. Quand Stiles tapa distraitement sur son téléphone pendant un moment, découvrant qu'il était quatre heures du matin, il parut choqué.

« Putain de merde. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu ne m'as pas forcé à rester. » fit remarquer Derek, et il regarda par-dessus son épaule quand il entendit à nouveau Stiles tapoter ses doigts contre la table.

« Tu veux du thé avant de partir ? »

Derek hésita un instant. Il était tard et il devait se lever dans trois heures pour faire son entraînement régulier. Mais il semblait que Stiles n'était pas encore prêt à être seul. « Oui, volontiers. » acquiesça-t-il.

Il s'assit alors que Stiles se levait pour récupérer deux tasses dans un placard. Il se sentit étrangement satisfait lorsque Stiles attrapa deux boîtes de thé dans un autre. « Quel parfum ? J'ai du Russian Earl Grey et de la vanille-rhubarbe. »

« Les deux me vont. Peu importe. »

Stiles soupira bruyamment et se moqua légèrement en enfonçant sa tête dans le placard et en fermant la porte à plusieurs reprises. Derek reçut le message.

« Très bien. Le premier. »

Les boîtes étaient de tailles légèrement différentes et Stiles ne semblait pas avoir de mal à les distinguer les unes des autres. Il sortit deux sachets de thé et remplit la bouilloire électrique d'eau. Derek écouta le bruit étrange du grésillement de l'appareil, juste avant que l'eau ne se mette à bouillir. Il n'avait jamais été un amateur de thé auparavant, mais il semblait que Stiles en buvait dans les moments de réconfort. Derek se souvint de cette tasse de thé qui l'avait attendu après sa tentative ratée de voir The Hunger Games.

« Merci. » dit-il, quand Stiles déposa le thé devant lui.

« Merci à toi. » dit Stiles, et ses jointures devinrent blanches contre la tasse de thé, comme s'il la serrait fermement. « D'être venu. »

« C'est normal. » Cela sonnait bizarre, mais Stiles s'en fichait.

« Je suis désolé pour la semaine dernière. »

Derek secoua la tête. « Tu t'es déjà excusé. Et tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler. Tu devrais pouvoir faire tes propres erreurs. » Il utilisait les mots de Laura, et alors ? « Il aurait pu être quelqu'un de bien pour toi. »

« T'es... ridicule parfois. » Stiles sourit contre sa tasse de thé.

« Ma sœur serait d'accord avec toi là-dessus. » Laura aurait vraiment acquiescé. Il continua de boire son thé en silence et fut surpris que Stiles fasse pareil, jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sa tasse vide devant lui.

« Ça te dirait de faire quelque chose demain ? Hm, Enfin, techniquement aujourd'hui. »

Derek prit accidentellement une trop grosse gorgée de thé et cela le brûla dans la poitrine et l'estomac. La douleur chaude persista. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Le sourire qu'il obtint en retour fut large et franc. « Merci de m'avoir soutenu. »

Derek renifla. « Aucun problème. »

« Si un jour tu veux que je botte le cul de quelqu'un, je le ferai. »

Derek n'arrivait pas à imaginer Stiles botter le cul de quiconque, alors au lieu de répondre, il renifla à nouveau simplement.

« Tu rentres chez toi ? Ou tu veux dormir ici ? »

« Il faut que je rentre. Je pense que j'ai oublié d'éteindre ma télé. »

Stiles hocha la tête, tapotant sur sa tasse avec ses doigts. « Mais tu veux toujours sortir demain ? »

« Oui, passe quand tu seras libre. »

Trente minutes plus tard, Stiles le raccompagna à la porte. Il serra le poignet de Derek pendant un moment, avant de le laisser partir. Derek n'était pas vraiment sûr de la signification derrière ce geste.

« Au fait, où est Steve ? » demanda-t-il, juste au moment où Stiles était sur le point de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Avec mon père. Brian ne l'aimait pas, et j'étais assez stupide pour m'en préoccuper. »

Derek voulut répondre quelque chose mais il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé trop de thé d'un coup à nouveau. « Si tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi demain, tu peux rester dormir chez moi. Apporte juste ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Mec, une soirée pyjama comme celles que je faisais avec Scott en primaire ? Si tu veux. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Derek lui dit au revoir et descendit les premiers escaliers jusqu'au palier du dessous. Il attendit-là un moment, écoutant le son que fit Stiles en verrouillant la porte, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait pas de le faire. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il était cinq heures du matin. Dormir seulement deux heures le rendit encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'il s'était couché, mais il se força à aller faire son sport. Il devait se tenir à sa routine.

Stiles passa juste avant que Derek ne ferme. Il avait un sac sur l'épaule et sa canne dans une main. Il avait l'air fatigué aussi, mais détendu.

« Hey Derek. » salua-t-il alors qu'il passait la porte.

« Salut. »

« Pas trop fatigué ? »

« Je ne suis pas aussi fatigué que je l'aurais pensé. » avoua Derek. Son entraînement lui avait donné de l'énergie et, en plus de cela, il était allé au café d'à côté trois fois aujourd'hui pour prendre des expressos.

« T'as dormi combien d'heures ? »

« Peut-être deux. »

Stiles le fixa un moment. « Merde, je suis désolé. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. » Il posa son regard sur le sac de Stiles. « Tu restes cette nuit ? »

Stiles le tapota distraitement. « Si ça tient toujours. »

« Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de souci. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » Stiles écarta les bras en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être que c'était juste ton cerveau privé sévèrement de sommeil qui s'exprimait. »

« Ça aurait pu. » concéda Derek, souriant seulement pour lui-même.

« Donc c'est quoi le programme ? Y'a un programme ? »

« Pizza ? Télé ? » Il n'y avait pas de programme. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de devoir en trouver un, mais Stiles hocha la tête avec empressement, comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Derek verrouilla la porte et tourna la pancarte. Puis, il ferma le livre qu'il était en train de lire en ce moment et le laissa près de la caisse enregistreuse.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé de Derek avec de la pizza et des bières. Stiles avait l'air à l'aise et détendu. C'était agréable de le voir comme ça. Il parlait beaucoup, comme d'habitude, et peut-être que son babillage avait manqué un peu à Derek. Ils regardèrent principalement des sitcoms, parce que Stiles semblait aimer ça, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait à l'écran. À plusieurs reprises, il demanda à Derek de lui décrire les scènes, mais la plupart du temps il riait en accord avec les rires des fonds sonores.

« Ensuite ce sont des rediffusions de Temptation Island. Tu veux regarder ça ? »

Stiles fredonna et hocha la tête en sirotant sa bière. Il rit beaucoup de la stupidité des gens, ce qui était quelque chose que faisait aussi Derek en général. Puis, il devint inhabituellement silencieux quand les candidats commencèrent à baiser à l'écran. Derek se demanda un instant s'il devait se sentir mal à l'aise ou non.

Quand un deuxième couple commença à s'y mettre aussi, Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge et donna un petit coup à Derek avec son genou. « Est-ce que j'interprète mal où ils sont en train de coucher ensemble ? »

« Non, c'est ce qu'ils font. » Dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Derek se sentit bizarre en regardant l'écran et fixa son regard juste à côté de la télé.

« Je me demande si c'est plus gênant pour moi, vu que je n'ai que les sons à écouter, ou pour toi, qui dois aussi regarder. »

Derek rigola, regardant à nouveau rapidement l'écran. « Ils sont sous une couverture. On ne voit rien. »

« Je suppose qu'on est donc dans le même bateau. »

Le corps de Stiles se rapprocha mécaniquement de celui de Derek. Cuisse contre cuisse, bras contre bras. Leurs épaules se cognèrent. Derek en vint à se demander si Stiles avait bougé, ou s'il n'avait simplement pas remarqué à quel point ils étaient proches, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Il ressentit une pression dans son estomac qu'il n'identifia pas. Il déglutit lourdement et jeta un coup d'œil à ses côtés. Les yeux de Stiles étaient fixés sur l'écran, comme par habitude, et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. Ses lèvres avaient l'air un peu enflées, comme s'il les avait mordillées. Peut-être que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours, ou peut-être que Stiles laissait vraiment échapper un souffle instable alors que la fille à l'écran devenait soudainement un peu plus bruyante. Ses mains étaient serrées sur ses genoux, les veines de ses avant-bras clairement visibles sous sa peau. Ses ongles étaient rongés, et ses doigts longs.

L'estomac de Derek bondit à nouveau, et pendant un moment, il eut l'impression d'avoir perdu son souffle. Il avait oublié ce sentiment.

« Eh bien, c'est gênant. » dit Stiles après un moment, et juste comme ça, le charme fut rompu. Derek sourit, seulement pour lui-même.

« Ça tu peux le dire. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de personnes qui regardent ça avec leurs potes. »

« Tu veux qu'on fasse autre chose ? »

« Nan. » Stiles secoua la tête. « J'ai dû gérer le fait d'avoir des triques embarrassantes toute ma vie. Je pense que je peux bien en gérer une avec toi à côté. »

Derek déglutit et son regard se baissa sur l'entrejambe de Stiles avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Cependant, quoi qu'il s'attendait à voir était caché sous les mains stratégiquement placées de Stiles.

Il se força à renifler, essayant de ne pas rendre les choses davantage bizarres. Il obtint un sourire pour ses efforts, donc cela fonctionna peut-être. Il se sentit avoir chaud sous son T-shirt et résista à l'envie de tirer un peu dessus, de laisser passer de l'air sous le tissu. Il se sentait confus. Son corps venait soudainement de se rappeler ce qu'était le désir, mais c'était comme si son cerveau ne l'avait pas encore perçu. Il était peut-être sous le choc, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien ressenti se rapprochant d'un quelconque intérêt sexuel depuis des années. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il s'était branlé. C'était hors de question, évidemment, puisque Stiles venait juste de rompre avec ce mec dont Derek avait déjà oublié le nom, et puisqu'ils étaient à nouveau amis.

Il y avait cependant quelque chose de réconfortant dans tout ça, malgré la légère frustration. C'était comme s'il avait enfin trouvé une pièce manquante de lui-même. Une pièce qui lui manquait depuis longtemps. Une pièce qui était une évidence parmi tant d'autres.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la pause publicitaire, quand Stiles se tourna légèrement vers lui. « Est-ce que tu es... » Il s'interrompit et s'éclaircit la gorge un moment. « Est-ce que tu ne t'intéresses qu'aux filles ? »

La question prit Derek au dépourvu. Même si Stiles semblait être à l'aise pour poser toutes les questions personnelles qui lui venaient à l'esprit, ils n'avaient jamais abordés si directement de sujets liés au sexe. La question était peut-être détournée, mais Derek avait le sentiment de saisir le fond de sa pensée.

Il secoua la tête, sentant la chaleur se propager dans son cou. « Non, pas seulement. »

« Oh. » Stiles s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge et se gratta la joue. « Est-ce que tu as déjà été avec un mec ? »

« Oui. » Cela faisait longtemps. À l'époque où il était à l'université, quand tout était beaucoup plus facile qu'aujourd'hui.

Stiles hocha la tête pour lui-même, comme s'il confirmait quelque chose dans son esprit. « Est-ce que ça t'a plu ? »

« Oui. » dit à nouveau Derek, se sentant soudainement plus assuré. Il n'avait pas de quoi se sentir gêné.

Stiles acquiesça à nouveau. Il avait l'air un peu raide, et si l'étrange lumière de l'écran télé ne trompait pas Derek, le jeune homme rougissait un peu.

« Je me disais... » Stiles grimaça, hésitant, avant de reprendre. « Je me disais que je pourrais être à l'aise avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. »

Derek avait soupçonné où Stiles voulait en venir depuis sa première question, mais il en fut tout de même surpris. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet, parce que son corps lui disait une chose, et même si son esprit ne protestait pas exactement, il y avait tout de même cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. « Et ? » dit-il, gagnant du temps.

« Tu sais, s'entraîner à embrasser. Et peut-être d'autres trucs. » Stiles se gratta à nouveau la joue et Derek voulut retirer sa main de son visage. « Hm. Avec toi. Je veux dire, je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas, mais je me suis dit que je pourrais te demander. »

Derek frotta une main sur son visage, frustré par le manque de réponse de la part de son cerveau. Son corps remua, le sang afflua plus bas en réalisant ce que son esprit n'avait probablement pas encore saisi. C'était peut-être l'envie soudaine de toucher quelqu'un, d'embrasser quelqu'un ; un désir physique qu'il n'avait pas encore compris.

« C'est juste que… je me sens en sécurité avec toi. »

Quelque chose tambourina dans la poitrine de Derek et il s'arrêta pour regarder Stiles un moment. Il paraissait nerveux, ses dents mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure et ses pouces se triturant sans relâche.

« Je n'ai pas été avec quelqu'un depuis des années. » confessa Derek. « Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire pour que ça fonctionne. Si je peux faire en sorte que ça fonctionne. »

« Je comprends. » Stiles acquiesça, ses yeux clignant pendant un moment dans la direction de Derek. Ils étaient grands, brillants, nerveux et toujours plein d'espoir. C'était étrange, malgré toutes les insécurités que Stiles semblait avoir à propos de sa cécité et de son inexpérience, il avait suffisamment de confiance et de courage pour se jeter là-dedans, ce que Derek n'avait pas. Ce qu'il pensait n'avoir jamais eu.

« On pourrait essayer. Si on ne précipite pas les choses. » dit finalement Derek.

« Juste en restant amis. »

« Oui, en restant amis. » confirma-t-il.

Stiles déglutit et hocha la tête. « Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose de bizarre ? »

« Vas-y. » Derek voulut dire qu'il avait déjà posé plein de questions étranges, et qu'une de plus ne ferait pas grande différence.

« Est-ce que je peux toucher ton visage ? »

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et en même temps, l'idée que Stiles touche son visage était quelque chose auquel il avait déjà pensé. Il y avait pensé comme étant probablement une autre de ses idées préconçues.

« Si tu veux. »

Stiles hocha la tête et se tourna complètement vers lui, sur le canapé, ramenant une jambe sous lui. « Je veux juste avoir une idée de ce à quoi tu ressembles. En plus de ce que les gens me disent. »

Derek s'abstint de demander ce que les gens disaient à Stiles, car c'était sûrement quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. À la place, il regarda Stiles tendre la main, paume vers le haut, s'arrêtant entre eux comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Cela prit un moment à Derek avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Stiles voulait qu'il prenne sa main et la guide vers son visage. Il saisit doucement la main de Stiles, toujours soucieux de ne pas le surprendre, puis la plaça lentement contre sa joue.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors que ses doigts entrèrent en contact.

« Quoi ? » demanda Derek immédiatement.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à la barbe de trois jours. » marmonna Stiles, comme s'il parlait toujours pour lui-même. Puis, sa seconde main trouva l'autre côté du visage de Derek et il ferma ses yeux, comme s'il essayait de créer des images à l'intérieur de ses paupières. Ses doigts parcoururent doucement la mâchoire de Derek, ses pouces frôlant le dessous de sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, ils se frayèrent un chemin sur son visage, cartographiant ses sourcils, glissant le long de l'arête de son nez, traînant jusqu'à ses cheveux. Ses paumes frottèrent la courte barbe, le bout des doigts examinèrent la courbe des oreilles de l'ancien Marine.

****

****

Art & Art by Maichan

La peau de Derek sembla crépiter, sa tête le tourna rapidement et il se sentit un peu essoufflé. Les doigts de Stiles glissèrent le long de son cou, de son épaule et le long de son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse venir saisir sa main et la placer contre sa propre joue. Derek regarda les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrir, puis se refermer presque immédiatement. Il laissa son pouce glisser légèrement sur la bouche de Stiles, tirant doucement sa lèvre inférieure vers le bas. Il hésita un moment, une partie de lui étant effrayée par la façon dont son corps semblait s'être emparé de lui, puis il céda. Il se pencha lentement, sachant que Stiles aurait tout le temps de s'écarter ou de s'arrêter s'il le voulait. Au lieu de ça, le jeune homme se pencha plus près, le rencontrant à mi-chemin.

Il était un peu hésitant, et sa bouche légèrement maladroite. Mais Derek alla lentement, bougeant doucement ses lèvres, délibérément, laissant Stiles s'y accrocher. Il semblait que son corps se souvenait de la façon dont il fallait faire, bien plus que son esprit. Stiles était quelqu'un qui apprenait vite les choses, avec avidité, tout en sachant s'adapter. Il laissa échapper un son grave lorsque Derek s'éloigna et eut un petit mouvement avorté, comme s'il s'empêchait de le suivre.

Stiles se lécha les lèvres lentement, paraissant toutefois inconscient de son geste, et il ouvrit les yeux. Derek put à peine s'empêcher de se pencher à nouveau. Ce constat le chamboula complètement, comme si tout son monde basculait d'un coup.

« Wouah. » souffla Stiles. « Je pense que c'était le meilleur premier baiser que l'on puisse avoir. »

L'esprit chancelant de Derek s'arrêta brutalement. « Premier ? » répéta-t-il.

Acquiesçant brièvement, Stiles se rongea les ongles. « Ouais, je n'avais pas vraiment été jusque-là avec Brian. Je ne crois pas qu'il voulait que l'on fasse quelque chose si ça n'allait pas plus loin. »

Cela fit jaillir un son de frustration chez Derek. Il espérait ne jamais savoir qui était Brian.

« Est-ce que j'aurais dû te le dire avant ? Je pensais que tu savais. »

« Non. C'est bon. » Derek recula. Allez prendre une autre bière lui donnerait un moment de pause, un moment pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits. Mais Stiles attrapa sa main avant qu'il ne puisse rompre le contact entre eux.

« Hé, Derek, ne le regrette pas. S'il te plaît. Juste parce que je ne… parce que je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant. »

« Je ne le regrette pas. J'allais me chercher une autre bière. »

Les doigts de Stiles tressautèrent contre son poignet durant une seconde, et il le relâcha. « Oh, okay. »

« Tu en veux une ? »

Stiles atteignit la table et secoua sa bouteille de bière lorsqu'il la trouva. « Ouais, merci. »

Ils continuèrent à regarder des rediffusions ensuite. À la grande surprise de Derek, les choses ne devinrent pas gênantes comme il aurait pu s'y attendre. Stiles restait le même, mis à part le fait qu'il était assis plus près maintenant. Tout semblait normal. Habituellement, le contact corporel était quelque chose qui le refroidissait, mais il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à Stiles. Comparé à certains de ses camarades Marines, qui utilisaient le sexe pour se distraire, Derek avait barré les coups d'un soir de sa liste de possibilités. Maintenant, pourtant, il avait l'impression que quelque chose en lui se réveillait.

Peu après minuit, Stiles commença à s'appuyer plus fortement contre Derek, et quand ce dernier le regarda, il vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

« Hé, est-ce que tu veux te coucher ? » demanda Derek, en le poussant prudemment.

Stiles bâilla, clignant des yeux, à moitié endormi. « Ouais. Je pense que je suis en train de m'endormir. »

« Apparemment. »

Stiles fit une grimace pour toute réponse et alla chercher son sac. Il était toujours là où il l'avait laissé, juste devant la porte, parce que Derek avait fait la promesse de ne rien déplacer qui lui appartenait. Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avait été assez clair à ce propos.

« Hé, est-ce que je peux utiliser ton dentifrice ? J'ai oublié le mien. » Il y avait un pantalon de pyjama et un T-shirt soigneusement pliés sur le sol, à côté de l'endroit où Stiles était accroupi, et une brosse à dents était posée sur la pile.

« Bien sûr. » Derek hésita un instant. « C'est sur l'étagère du bas, dans le meuble au-dessus du lavabo. »

Pour se moquer, Stiles fit un salut militaire avec sa brosse à dents en main, tout en souriant, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bains. C'était étrangement satisfaisant de le voir arriver à s'orienter sans trop d'hésitation dans ses pas.

Derek enfila un pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt usés et s'assit sur son lit de fortune qu'était le canapé. Il y avait juste une couverture qu'il avait en réserve et un oreiller, mais il s'était déjà contenté de moins par le passé. Quand Stiles revint, il portait un pyjama à carreaux et un T-shirt avec un imprimé Star Wars. Il se gratta le menton, les yeux balayant la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Derek heurte accidentellement son genou contre la table basse.

« Est-ce que je prends le canapé ? » demanda Stiles et il se dirigea à nouveau vers son sac pour ranger ses vêtements et sa brosse à dents.

« Je me suis dit que tu pouvais prendre le lit et que je dormirais sur le canapé. »

Stiles eut un moment d'hésitation avant de dire : « Ouais. Okay. »

« Tu veux que je te montre ? » questionna Derek, se demandant s'il était impoli de ne pas l'avoir offert plus tôt.

« C'est là-bas, non ? » Stiles pointa la direction du lit. « Juste après la porte de la salle de bains, dans le coin de la pièce ? »

C'était impossible de ne pas être impressionné. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en souviennes. »

Stiles sourit, l'air fier. « C'est nécessaire pour moi d'avoir une bonne mémoire, tu sais. »

« C'est quand même impressionnant. » dit brusquement Derek. Il observa attentivement Stiles, les muscles de ses cuisses tendus, prêt à bouger si nécessaire alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers le lit. Il suivit le mur, touchant brièvement la poignée de la porte de la salle de bains, puis il enroula sa main autour du coin qu'il l'atteignit. Il ralentit alors, marchant plus prudemment avec un bras à moitié tendu devant lui.

« J'ai l'air très stupide, non ? » demanda-t-il au moment où sa cuisse se heurta au matelas.

« Pas autant que tu le penses. » C'était la vérité. Derek était certain qu'il aurait l'air beaucoup plus stupide s'il essayait de trouver son chemin dans une pièce totalement dans le noir. Il imaginait que c'était plus simple pour Stiles lorsqu'il était dans son propre appartement, alors qu'il connaissait bien l'espace. Stiles rampa sur le lit et toucha soigneusement les oreillers.

« Quel oreiller est le meilleur ? »

« Celui-là. » dit Derek quand Stiles l'attrapa, puis il le regarda enfouir son visage dedans.

« Hm, ouais, il est génial. »

Quand Stiles laissa échapper un petit son joyeux, Derek se rendit compte que ce n'étaient pas de nouveaux draps. Il était vraiment un mauvais hôte. « J'ai changé les draps hier. » dit-il précipitamment. « Mais j'y ai dormi la nuit dernière. Si tu veux, je peux les changer. J'ai oublié. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. » Stiles se glissait déjà sous les couvertures et empila les oreillers au milieu du lit. « Ça sent juste comme toi. »

Derek renifla, essayant de repousser toute pensée liée au fait que Stiles ne semblait pas gêné que les draps sentent comme lui.

« Tant qu'il n'y a pas de taches de sperme sur l'oreiller, ça va. »

« Il n'y en a pas. » Même s'il ne s'était intéressé à rien de sexuel depuis longtemps, y compris la masturbation, son corps agissait toujours de lui-même dans son sommeil parfois. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, et il changeait toujours les draps ensuite.

« Tu pourrais totalement mentir, que je n'en saurais rien. » marmonna Stiles, mais il s'enfouissait déjà plus profondément dans les draps et semblait à moitié endormi. Il avait l'air de se sentir comme chez lui.

« Je pourrais. »

Derek s'installa contre les coussins du canapé et un des oreillers pris de son lit, mettant la télévision en sourdine. Il n'avait pas prévu de dormir beaucoup, trop inquiet de faire des cauchemars alors que Stiles était chez lui. Tout était calme depuis un moment, quand il entendit le bruissement des draps et Stiles se racler la gorge.

« Tu dors ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que le canapé est confortable pour dormir ? »

Derek ne lui répondit pas qu'il avait prévu de ne pas dormir. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment essayé encore. »

« Dis-moi quelque chose. » dit Stiles et lorsque Derek le regarda, il jouait avec un fil lâche qui s'était défait de la taie d'oreiller. Derek ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, alors comment Stiles avait réussi à le trouver, il ne le savait pas.

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais que tu avais du mal à dormir ou quoi. À cause de ce que tu m'as dit. » Stiles haussa les épaules, comme s'il essayait de donner l'impression que la discussion était décontractée. « Est-ce que c'est en lien avec le temps que tu as passé dans l'armée ? »

Derek hésita. « Je pense. »

« Des cauchemars ? » demanda immédiatement Stiles.

Derek s'arrêta à nouveau, ne sachant pas comment répondre, et _s'il devait_ même répondre. Il ne connaissait pas Stiles si bien que cela en fin de compte. D'un autre côté, Stiles l'avait appelé à l'aide la veille. La mère de Derek avait l'habitude de dire que pour que la confiance soit réelle, elle devait aller dans les deux sens.

« En général. » déclara-t-il finalement. « Si j'arrive à m'endormir. »

Stiles hocha la tête pour lui-même. « Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Il reçut un coup d'œil rapide. « J'ai le droit d'être désolé pour des choses qui ne sont pas de mon ressort, tu sais. »

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Derek décida de regarder à nouveau l'écran de télévision. « Si j'ai de la chance, ça finira par s'arrêter. »

« Tu veux partager le lit ? » demanda Stiles, attirant le regard de Derek vers lui. « Juste pour dormir. Rien de farfelu. »

Comme Derek ne répondit pas, il continua :

« Puisque tu as l'habitude de dormir ici et pas sur le canapé, je veux dire. Et tu es bien trop chevaleresque pour me laisser dormir sur le canapé. Le lit est assez grand... » Stiles s'étala en étoile de mer, comme pour illustrer ses propos. « … on pourrait parfaitement partager. »

Derek ne sut quoi dire.

« Je te réveillerai si tu fais des cauchemars. Si tu promets de faire de même pour moi. »

« Tu fais des cauchemars ? » se retrouva à demander Derek.

« Ouais. Peut-être que je t'en parlerai un jour. »

Cela fit légèrement sourire Derek malgré lui. C'était typique de Stiles pour l'appâter avec son propre secret, juste parce que Derek ne partageait pas beaucoup les siens.

« Bien. Mais je reprends mon meilleur oreiller. »

« Jamais. » Stiles le rangea sous son bras et se dirigea vers l'autre côté du lit, quand Derek éteignit la télévision et vint s'asseoir sur le matelas. « Il est à moi pour toujours maintenant. »

Derek ne lui dit pas que son meilleur oreiller était celui qu'il avait apporté avec lui depuis le canapé.

« Très bien. Puisque tu es l'invité. »

Stiles eut l'air complètement heureux alors qu'il se blottissait à nouveau dans l'oreiller, et Derek le regarda s'installer pendant un moment. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait partagé un lit avec quelqu'un. Juste pour dormir. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il n'était pas sûr que cela s'était jamais produit… Pas depuis qu'il n'avait plus l'âge de faire des soirées pyjama.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Stiles ne se racle la gorge. « Tes tatouages... », et ce fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Même sans se tourner vers lui, Derek put sentir et entendre Stiles bouger nerveusement sur son côté du lit.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir les voir, ou même les sentir, tu sais ? Mais je ne peux pas. »

Derek pensa à s'excuser, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas ce que voulait Stiles. « Est-ce que tu veux que je te les décrive ? » demanda-t-il à la place, ayant l'impression de s'enfoncer sur une pente de plus en plus glissante. Stiles resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, et Derek craignit le pire, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

« Tu ferais ça ? »

Acquiesçant, Derek regarda son bras et son torse. « Bien sûr. »

Le _USMC_ ( _United States Marine Corps ; Corps des Marines des États-Unis_ ), la devise _Semper Fidelis (Toujours fidèle)_ , l'aigle, le globe terrestre, et l'ancre étaient assez faciles à expliquer, parce que Stiles avaient dû les voir sur d'autres Marines avant. Même la phrase _Death Before Dishonor_ ( _La mort avant le déshonneur_ ), s'étirant entre ses épaules était assez classique. C'était plus difficile d'expliquer, d'une manière détachée, les tatouages plus personnels présents sur son torse, ou le nom des membres de sa famille encerclant le haut de son autre bras. Stiles ne le lui demanda pas, comme s'il avait senti que Derek ne voulait pas expliquer, ou peut-être qu'il ne pensait pas trop à la signification derrière tout ça.

Quand Derek eut terminé, Stiles semblait endormi et déclara doucement, « Merci. ».

« Pas de problème. » répondit Derek. « Tu veux savoir autre chose ? »

Quand il jeta un œil à Stiles, il trouva ce dernier souriant légèrement, la majorité de son visage enfoui dans son oreiller. « Non, c'est tout pour l'interrogatoire d'aujourd'hui. »

« Bonne nuit. » dit Derek, mais il se sentit plus léger quand Stiles marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible en retour. Toutefois, Derek eut encore besoin de se lever et de boire un verre d'eau près de l'évier avant de pouvoir retourner se coucher.

Stiles était déjà endormi, face à Derek, une main enroulée autour du coin de son oreiller.

oOo

C'était l'aube quand Derek se réveilla. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler pourquoi le lit était si chaud, mais ensuite il remarqua le pied de Stiles contre sa jambe et les douces bouffées de sa respiration de l'autre côté du lit.

Derek était surpris de ne pas avoir été réveillé par un cauchemar. Son corps ne s'était pas senti aussi reposé depuis longtemps, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il était toujours fatigué et avait les paupières lourdes. Quand il regarda brièvement Stiles, remarquant qu'il tenait toujours l'oreiller comme s'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il décida d'essayer de dormir encore quelques heures.

Les mouvements de l'autre côté du lit le réveillèrent brièvement, mais quand il ouvrit un œil, il découvrit que Stiles était juste en train de se blottir contre son oreiller et de se placer dans une position différente. Il marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même que Derek ne put pas comprendre, et ses cheveux étaient totalement en désordre. Il y avait un bout de peau à découvert, entre l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama et l'endroit où son T-shirt s'était légèrement relevé et Derek voulut y faire glisser ses doigts. Stiles soupira profondément dans son sommeil, puis redevint à nouveau immobile.

Derek le suivit de peu.

« Derek. » Des doigts poussèrent légèrement son bras. « Il est l'heure de se lever. »

Alors qu'il clignait des yeux pour se réveiller, Derek fut surpris de trouver Stiles assis, entièrement habillé de vêtements frais, sur son côté du lit. Derek regarda l'horloge sur sa table de chevet et fut surpris de constater qu'il était neuf heures trente. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi autant d'heures d'un coup.

« Putain. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, surtout pour s'assurer que Stiles savait qu'il était réveillé. « Je ne dors généralement pas aussi longtemps, donc je ne mets jamais de réveil. »

« Tu as continué de dormir quand le mien a sonné, alors je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que cela aurait aidé. » Stiles souriait et sa main reposait toujours sur le bras de Derek.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » demanda ce dernier, frottant ses yeux pour tenter de se réveiller.

« Je pensais que tu ouvrais le magasin à dix heures. »

« C'est fermé le dimanche. » bâilla Derek et il s'étira jusqu'à ce que son dos se soulève. Quand il leva les yeux, il trouva Stiles, l'air abasourdi durant quelques instants.

« Oh ouais, on n'a jamais traîné ensemble le dimanche auparavant. Je déjeune toujours avec mon père en général. »

Derek émit un son d'approbation, même s'il ne se souvenait pas si cela était vrai. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Stiles mente à ce sujet.

« Je viens de me lever et de m'habiller sans raison. » gémit soudainement Stiles.

« Il est neuf heures trente. »

« Mec, c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche quand je me lève avant dix heures. »

Derek souffla un rire. « Retourne au lit, alors. »

Pour une raison quelconque, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles fasse exactement ça. Ce fut donc une surprise quand Stiles se débarrassa de la plupart de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon et son T-shirt. Il se glissa à côté de Derek, occupant l'espace de cinquante centimètres entre ce dernier et le bord du lit. Derek s'éloigna légèrement et regarda Stiles tâtonner un peu vers la table de chevet pour y trouver un bon endroit pour mettre ses lunettes. Derek ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Stiles insistait autant pour porter des lunettes alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, mais cela faisait tellement partie de lui que c'était maintenant étrange de le voir sans.

Pendant un moment, il se demanda si Stiles était conscient de leur proximité alors qu'ils étaient étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, puis Stiles tendit la main pour toucher son bras. « Je me demandais un truc. »

« Oui ? » dit Derek, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que la façon dont Stiles tapotait ses doigts contre sa peau.

« Je sais que nous sommes amis, mais si on ne l'était pas, tu me trouverais attirant, non ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils suite à cette question, essayant de comprendre les raisons cachées derrière. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Le front de Stiles se plissa légèrement. « Pour rien. »

Quelque part, Derek savait que c'était une manière d'être réconforté, rassuré. Peut-être que Stiles voulait être certain que Derek ne voyait pas cette chose qu'ils avaient commencée entre eux comme étant juste une bonne action. Comme si avoir ce genre de relation entre eux résulterait d'une sorte de charité de la part de Derek.

« Tu es un beau mec. » déclara-t-il finalement. « Je ne pense pas que quiconque me contredirait là-dessus. »

Stiles resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Donc, c'est oui ? »

« Oui. »

Il y eut un autre silence, et Derek supposa que Stiles réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« C'est bizarre tu sais. » dit Stiles, brisant le silence. « La seule image de moi que j'ai en tête, c'est ce à quoi je ressemblais avant... » il se montra du doigt, « et j'étais ce gamin dégingandé avec le crâne rasé et bien trop maigre, et mes yeux étaient trop grands pour ma tête. » Il haussa les épaules. « Les gens n'arrêtent pas de me dire que la puberté m'a embelli, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. »

Derek hésita un moment, regardant Stiles se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et il semblait qu'il était perdu loin dans ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressemblais avant, mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être complexé aujourd'hui. »

Stiles baissa la tête, mais Derek parvint à voir le sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il venait de dire quelque chose de drôle malgré lui, ou s'il venait juste de faire plaisir à Stiles. Il espérait que c'était la dernière supposition.

oOo

La Journée des anciens combattants ( _ndt : Veterans Days, les 11 novembre_ ) arriva plus tôt que Derek ne l'aurait voulu. C'était le jour férié qu'il aimait le moins. Il avait réussi à ignorer le fait que la veille avait été l'anniversaire du corps des Marines, mais aujourd'hui était pire. Il imaginait que certains vétérans appréciaient d'être honorés. Ce qui était légitime. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient de vrais héros. Surtout ceux qui étaient capables de reprendre une vie normale ensuite, avec une famille et des amis. Derek avait renoncé à les envier depuis longtemps.

La Journée des anciens combattants ressemblait surtout à une vaste blague pour lui. Il n'y avait rien d'honorable durant le temps où il avait servi son pays. Durant cette fête, il restait en général enfermé chez lui. À New York c'était facile. Ses voisins ne se souciaient pas de quelle avait été sa profession, tant qu'il ne mettait pas la musique trop fort après dix heures du soir. À Beacon Hills, les choses étaient différentes. Tout le monde savait qui il était ici. Certaines personnes se souvenaient de lui quand il était enfant, allant à l'école ; il avait grandi devant eux. D'autres savaient qui il était uniquement à cause des ragots de la ville. Tous savaient qu'il était vétéran, cela ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit.

D'une part, certains de ses tatouages étaient clairement visibles. La mention _Semper Fidelis_ sur son bras était une vraie alerte à elle seule, au-dessus de l'aigle, du globe terrestre et de l'ancre – le symbole même des Marines -, et en dessous, était écrit fièrement _USMC_. Toute personne qui l'aurait vu sans son T-shirt aurait remarqué son propre nom et sa date de naissance, ainsi qu'un tas d'autres informations sur sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait fait pour son apparence, mais plutôt dans l'espoir que s'il mourait là-bas et que sa plaque d'identité militaire avait disparue, on aurait été capable de l'identifier et de prévenir sa famille. Enfin, Laura. Le reste de sa famille – ceux qui n'étaient plus là – avaient leurs noms tatoués sur son autre bras, encerclés autour de son biceps. Il aimait les avoir à cet endroit. Pendant son temps à l'armée, cela l'avait parfois réconforté d'enrouler une main autour d'eux, d'avoir l'impression de les sentir toujours là, avec lui. Sur son dos, le long de ses omoplates, s'étiraient les mots : _Death Before Dishonor_ ( _La mort avant le déshonneur_ ). Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé tomber ce dicton.

Dès qu'une personne avait découvert qu'il avait été Marine, tous les autres le surent. C'était comme ça dans les petites villes. C'était aussi la raison principale pour laquelle il avait décidé d'aller à l'université à l'autre bout du pays : quelque part où l'anonymat était plus facile.

Stiles passa juste avant le déjeuner.

« Hey, Derek. »

Steve était avec lui, comme la plupart du temps. Il s'assit aux pieds de Stiles, semblant ignorer Derek durant son travail.

« Salut. »

« Tu veux sortir et déjeuner ? Tu peux manger gratos dans toute la ville. »

« Dans les six restaurants. » reprit Derek, sarcastique.

« Je _meurs_ de faim. »

« Je peux te préparer quelque chose. » offrit Derek à la place. Un repas gratuit en ville était hors de question. C'était une façon de remercier les anciens combattants qui avaient fait leur devoir, de les remercier de leur sacrifice. Même si Derek avait passé environ trois mois dans un hôpital et avait perdu la majeure partie de lui-même à l'étranger, il était hors de question pour lui de manger un repas gratuit comme s'il l'avait mérité.

« Mais c'est la Journée des anciens combattants. » dit Stiles, comme si cela était censé faire changer Derek d'avis.

« Je sais. » marmonna ce dernier en réponse, s'attendant à recevoir des questions en retour.

Au lieu de ça, Stiles se tut quelques instants, avant de faire un mouvement avec sa main qu'il tenait derrière son dos. On aurait dit qu'il mettait quelque chose dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. « Okay, tu peux cuisiner pour moi à la place. »

Stiles resta silencieux pendant la majeure partie du déjeuner. D'une façon inhabituelle. Cependant, il mangea avec un bon appétit, et Derek ne comprit pas pourquoi il était si silencieux. Steve était allongé près du canapé, en train de mâcher un jouet que Derek lui avait offert et qu'il avait acheté en faisant ses courses l'autre jour. Stiles prétendit qu'il allait en faire un chien pourri gâté, mais Derek s'en ficha.

Au moment où ils étaient sur le point de nettoyer la table, la sonnette du rez-de-chaussée sonna, indiquant que quelqu'un était entré dans la boutique.

« Je vais nettoyer. Vas-y. » lui dit Stiles.

Il y avait quelques personnes en bas. Au début, il fut surpris, car il était rare qu'un client arrive autrement que seul. Ce n'était pas ce genre de boutique. Cette fois, il y avait quatre clients et Derek ne réalisa pas de quoi il s'agissait avant de remarquer les fleurs entre les mains de la petite fille. Il devait probablement s'agir d'une famille, à en juger par leurs âges et leurs physionomies similaires.

« Bonjour Derek. » dit une femme. « Je suis sûre que tu te souviens de moi. Je suis venue la dernière fois pour acheter un livre. »

Derek ne se rappelait pas d'elle.

« Bonjour. » répondit-il à la place.

Elle sourit, comme si cela confirmait ses suppositions. Il la laissa le croire.

« On vient pour vous remercier d'avoir servi notre pays. On a apporté des fleurs et une tarte maison. » La fille leva ses mains qui tenaient les fleurs et le garçon à côté tenait la tarte comme si c'était quelque chose de sacré.

Derek avait envie de vomir.

« Il était important pour nous de venir vous montrer notre gratitude. » expliqua l'homme.

Derek ne sut pas quoi répondre. Comment refuser cela ? Alors qu'ils assumaient qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de bien. Cela n'aurait pas été bien de sa part.

Il n'avait pas entendu Stiles dans l'escalier, à cause du bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, mais soudainement, ce dernier était à ses côtés, sa main saisissant doucement son bras.

« Derek est un peu décontenancé. » Il se tourna en direction de la famille. « Merci beaucoup d'avoir amené tout ça. Je vais les prendre. »

Derek le vit tendre les mains, attendant qu'ils lui remettent les objets, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Derek avait depuis longtemps supposé que lorsque Stiles faisait cela, il avait l'impression d'être à la merci des autres. Comme s'il faisait confiance à leur bonne volonté pour lui remettre des choses. Pendant une seconde, la famille resta figée, mais ensuite, ils passèrent à l'action et partirent quelques instants plus tard.

« Ferme la porte. » dit fermement Stiles, forçant Derek à se réveiller. Exécuter des ordres faisait désormais partie intégrante de sa colonne vertébrale. « Et tourne la pancarte. Tu fermes pour aujourd'hui. »

Le soulagement le submergea lorsqu'il tourna le panneau et abaissa le store.

« Merci. » marmonna-t-il et il prit la tarte et les fleurs des mains de Stiles. Il laissa les fleurs sur le comptoir, pensant que la famille apprécierait probablement de les y voir si elle revenait un jour. Comment Stiles avait réussi à descendre en un seul morceau, il n'en avait aucune idée, parce qu'il se retourna pour monter avec la main de Stiles sur son bras, se rendant compte que Steve n'était pas avec eux.

« Comment tu es descendu ? » demanda-t-il.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel lourdement. « En utilisant mes jambes. »

Résistant à l'envie de faire de même, Derek reformula la question. « Comment tu es descendu et tu as réussi à me trouver sans te faire mal ? »

« Steve est sympa. Parfois il m'aide même quand il ne travaille pas officiellement, mais quand il m'a vu venir vers toi il est remonté. C'est le résultat pour l'avoir trop pourri gâté. »

« Je suis presque sûr qu'il rappliquerait en courant si tu l'appelais. »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu as totalement foutu le bordel dans sa liste de priorités. »

Derek parut un peu nerveux quelques secondes, mais il nota ensuite la lueur dans les yeux Stiles. Idiot.

« J'ai vu un documentaire une fois, sur un chien-guide qui conduisait les gens en plein sur des poteaux et ce genre de choses. Espérons que je n'aie pas autant perturbé Steve. »

Stiles renifla. « Mec, il viendrait en courant me retrouver si c'était le cas. »

Derek n'en doutait pas une seconde. La tarte alla dans le frigo selon les ordres de Stiles, même si Derek aurait voulu la mettre à la poubelle.

« Tu ne sais jamais quand tu peux avoir désespérément besoin d'une tarte ! » objecta Stiles. Derek supposa que Stiles en voudrait peut-être une part plus tard, lors de sa prochaine visite.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Stiles proposa de rester dormir sur son canapé, mais Derek refusa. Il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre à qui penser aujourd'hui. Ce fut un soulagement quand Stiles sembla parfaitement le comprendre, mais il parut tout de même hésitant quand il partit. Peut-être était-il inquiet pour Derek. Ce qui était ridicule, puisque Derek se débrouillait très bien, et ce bien avant d'avoir connu Stiles.

Il ne le vit pas tout de suite. Pas avant qu'il n'aille se servir un verre d'eau durant la nuit. C'était posé sur la chaise qu'utilisait Stiles habituellement, comme si cela était tombé accidentellement de sa poche sans qu'il ne se rende compte. C'était une carte, un peu froissée, comme si elle avait été traitée négligemment, et Derek sut de quoi il s'agissait avant même de la prendre. De toute évidence, c'était ce que Stiles avait caché dans sa poche lorsqu'il était entré dans le magasin. Cela ressemblait à une carte de scrapbooking, avec trop de détails dessus, et Derek se souvenait de celles que Laura faisaient quand elle restait à la maison avec Josh. Celle-ci avait été achetée en magasin, et un texte était imprimé à l'intérieur, disant : _Merci d'être toi_. Il y avait une ligne inégale de lettres manuscrites en dessous, et il se rendit compte que Stiles avait dû écrire cela lui-même. _Tu es génial – S_. Soudain, la gorge de Derek se resserra. Pour une raison quelconque, il ne pensait pas que Stiles écrivait beaucoup à la main, vu à quel point il utilisait la technologie, et cela devait être difficile d'écrire proprement quand on ne pouvait pas voir.

****

Graphic by Maichan

Derek s'attendait à se sentir comme il s'était senti lorsque la famille s'était tenue dans son magasin, voulant lui donner des choses pour le remercier d'avoir servi son pays. Comme s'ils avaient su réellement ce qu'il avait fait là-bas. Au lieu de ça, il essaya d'aplatir un peu la carte, lissant les coins pliés et il mit un morceau de ruban adhésif sur une fleur qui était sur le point de tomber. Puis il plaça la carte sur son frigo, à côté de ses Post-it. Il mit l'aimant à l'intérieur, non pas parce que cela lui permettait de rouvrir la carte plus facilement s'il voulait relire le texte dedans, mais parce que le recto était tellement plié et froissé que la carte risquait de tomber s'il mettait l'aimant là à la place.

Il envisagea d'envoyer un texto à Stiles, pour le remercier, mais il décida de ne pas le faire. Il ne pensait pas que Stiles voulait qu'il reçoive la carte, remarquant évidemment que Derek n'était pas du genre à célébrer la Journée des anciens combattants. Il en parlerait à Stiles une autre fois. Ce serait mieux ainsi.

Il essaya de se coucher tôt, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. À deux heures du matin, il se leva et décida de se promener. Sans surprise, ses pieds le portèrent jusqu'au monument commémoratif. Il était trop tard pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne dit rien, et ne toucha rien. Il se tint juste là. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas souhaité être l'un d'entre eux. Les meilleurs héros étaient ceux dont on se souvenait. Il n'était pas un héros. Il avait tué des hommes qu'il avait été censé protéger. Pour cela, il avait récolté trois mois en hôpital, et la Purple Heart _(ndt : médaille militaire américaine décernée aux soldats blessés ou tués au service de l'armée)_. Elle était toujours enfermée dans l'un de ses tiroirs, cachée sous des vêtements qu'il ne portait jamais.

Il se tenait dans l'ombre d'un chêne, se sentant comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal, comme s'il devait se cacher. Malgré le fait que personne ne dirait rien en le voyant ici.

C'était difficile. Il n'allait pas prétendre le contraire. Il avait l'impression qu'il salissait leurs mémoires en étant ici, mais il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de voir où il aurait pu être et où il avait envoyé les autres.

Il resta là pendant deux heures, ne faisait rien d'autre que regarder. Il eut l'impression que cela avait duré quinze minutes, mais quand il partit, ses muscles étaient raides et ses membres gémirent en signe de protestation. Son téléphone indiquait quatre heures du matin. Il avait besoin de dormir.

Il décida de garder la boutique fermée le lendemain. Les gens avaient tendance à se donner pour mission de compenser les oublis de jours de fête comme celle des anciens combattants, en faisant ensuite encore plus d'efforts. Derek avait dû arrêter de manger dans son restaurant préféré à New York pour cette raison même, quand on lui avait offert un repas gratuit le lendemain, juste parce que la serveuse avait oublié la veille qu'il était vétéran.

Le livre _Lord of the Flies_ lui tint compagnie jusqu'au déjeuner, et il se demanda pourquoi diable il avait choisi de lire ce livre. C'était cependant plus facile à lire qu'à regarder en film. Il sauta quelques pages, ne lisant pas plusieurs paragraphes. Ce ne fut pas si compliqué que ça.

Son téléphone vibra sur la table basse alors qu'il envisageait de se préparer à déjeuner. Il vit le nom de Stiles éclairer l'écran.

« Salut. » dit-il, répondant à l'appel.

« Hey, t'es où ? » Le ton de Stiles était un peu inquiet.

« Chez moi ? »

« La porte est fermée. »

Oh, ouais. « J'ai décidé de rester fermé aujourd'hui. »

Stiles hésita. « Est-ce que c'est okay si on traîne ensemble ? »

Derek jeta un œil autour de lui dans l'appartement et cela lui parut suffisamment rangé. « Je descends t'ouvrir. Ne bouge pas. »

Il entendit Stiles marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à _et où diable est-ce que j'irais ?_ avant qu'il ne raccroche. Stiles se tenait juste devant la porte, comme prévu, vêtu d'un T-shirt Iron Man et d'un cardigan. Il avait laissé tomber le bonnet pour aujourd'hui, mais ses lunettes étaient toujours là. Derek avait cessé de lui poser des questions à ce sujet.

« Entre. » dit-il, en ouvrant la porte.

« Hey. » Stiles sourit et s'arrêta juste au pas de la porte. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

La question fit froncer les sourcils de Derek. Il avait supposé qu'ils resteraient à l'intérieur. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Hm. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on reste ici ou qu'on aille dans ton appart ? »

« À l'étage, si ça te va. »

« Ouais, ouais, ça me va très bien. » Les mots de Stiles sortirent un peu vite, et une couleur rosée teinta soudainement ses joues.

C'était fascinant pour Derek de voir comment les gens rougissaient de manière différente. Sur lui-même, cela colorait tout son visage, et parfois son cou uniformément. Sur Stiles, cela se présentait par taches, d'abord sous ses pommettes, puis sur sa gorge.

Steve se jeta aux pieds de Derek dès que Stiles le débarrassa de son harnais. Il gémit comme s'il ne pouvait pas se lasser des grattouilles que lui faisait Derek sur le ventre, et dès que ce dernier s'accroupit devant lui, il vint poser sa truffe contre son visage.

« Oh, prenez une chambre tous les deux ! » soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, comme s'il savait exactement ce qui se passait.

« Tu es juste jaloux. » Derek gratta Steve derrière l'oreille, et obtint un bruit aigu pour toute réponse.

« Ouais, je le suis totalement. »

Derek trouva cela exagéré.

Une fois que Steve fut satisfait, allongé sur le sol à côté du lit et mâchant son jouet, Derek leva les yeux vers Stiles qui était assis sur le canapé. Il faisait quelque chose sur son téléphone, ses écouteurs aux oreilles, faisant suspecter à Derek qu'il était soit en train d'écrire à quelqu'un, soit en train de faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas que Derek sache. Peut-être même les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu faire ? » demanda-t-il, s'asseyant à côté de Stiles qui haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. Juste traîner. »

« Réponse très précise. »

Stiles sourit et retira ses écouteurs. « Scott rentre pour Thanksgiving. Tu veux le rencontrer ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Je vais aller à New York. »

Le visage de Stiles se figea pendant une seconde, avant qu'il ne recommence à sourire. « Ouais, évidemment. Tu dois le passer avec ta famille. »

« J'imagine. »

« Si les plans changent pour une raison quelconque, tu es le bienvenu au dîner de Thanksgiving des Stilinski-McCall. Tu ne regretteras pas. »

« Tu le fêtes avec Scott ? »

« Et sa mère. On pourrait penser que sa mère et mon père s'entendent plus que bien, puisqu'ils sont tous les deux célibataires et assez sexy pour leurs âges, mais ils sont juste amis. Scott et moi, on est comme des frères. On s'est rencontrés quand on avait quatre ans, dans le bac à sable, et on a décidé d'être meilleurs amis. On l'est toujours depuis. »

Derek sourit légèrement. « Avec qui ta mère le fête ? Avec le père de Scott ? » C'était censé être une blague, mais le visage de Stiles se ferma complètement cette fois et Derek comprit qu'il avait dit quelque chose de stupide.

« Non, ma mère est morte. » répondit Stiles après un long silence.

« Je suis désolé. » Derek voulut tendre la main et le toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre… le réconforter. Mais il n'était plus sûr de se souvenir de comment on faisait. « Ma mère est morte aussi. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas dit cela pour rendre ta situation moins difficile. Je voulais juste- »

« Juste que je sache que je ne suis pas seul. Ouais, je comprends. Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que tu étais quelqu'un d'horrible, Derek. »

Ils ne parlèrent pas plus. Il était clair que Stiles ne le voulait pas, et Derek n'était pas prêt non plus à le faire. Au lieu de ça, ils retournèrent à leur routine habituelle, en regardant la télé. Enfin, Derek la regardait. Stiles était à moitié allongé sur le canapé, affalé dans une position qui finirait probablement par lui causer des problèmes de dos avant l'âge de quarante ans, et il était rivé sur son téléphone. De temps en temps, il disait des phrases qui ne permettaient pas à Derek de comprendre plus facilement à qui il parlait ou même de quoi il parlait. Il se concentra sur la série _Friends_ à la place, se disant que Stiles voulait de la compagnie sans pour autant parler. Ce qui lui convenait tout à fait.

« Hé, tu veux qu'on essaye de se peloter un peu ? » demanda Stiles, une heure plus tard. Il était resté silencieux, tapotant ses doigts contre son téléphone comme sur une batterie durant les dernières minutes. Derek en avait déduit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait dire ou faire. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'évoquer. Cela devait être ça.

« Quoi ? »

Stiles pinça l'ourlet de son T-shirt puis se gratta la joue. « Tu sais, peut-être ? Juste pour essayer ? »

« C'est comme s'embrasser, mais le faire plus longtemps. »

« _Plus longtemps_. » acquiesça Stiles.

Le regard de Derek tomba sur ses lèvres un moment. Stiles les avait encore mordues car elles étaient un peu enflées et rouges. Par nervosité, probablement. Il hésita un long moment, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, et juste au moment où Stiles commençait à s'agiter comme s'il était sur le point de partir, Derek céda.

« D'accord. »

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent. « Vraiment ? »

« J'ai dit oui. »

« Techniquement, tu as dit d'accord. »

Derek soupira lourdement par le nez.

« D'accord, d'accord, désolé. » dit Stiles à la hâte. « Donc, on fait comment ? »

Derek le regarda, observant la façon nerveuse dont il serrait son téléphone à deux mains – et c'était probablement la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se gratter le visage – et la façon dont ses dents grignotaient sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu peux commencer par poser ton téléphone. »

Stiles marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, que Derek ne fut pas capable de saisir, mais cela ressemblait à des jérémiades. Le téléphone se retrouva sur la table basse malgré tout.

« Okay, donc on fait quoi maintenant ? » Il avait l'air impatient, mais c'était comme s'il essayait d'agir exactement de la manière opposée.

Derek attrapa sa taille et l'attira plus près, provoquant un glapissement de la part de Stiles.

« Désolé. » dit-il, maudissant intérieurement son idée stupide.

Stiles était proche maintenant. Si proche que Derek pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, alors que le jeune homme se tournait vers lui, ramenant une jambe sous lui sur le canapé, de sorte qu'ils se firent face.

« Non, je suis à peu près sûr qu'être malmené est un truc que je peux mettre sur ma _wish-list_ dans ce genre de situations. »

Derek soupira.

On aurait dit que Stiles allait lui demander _et donc, maintenant ?_ encore une fois, alors Derek glissa ses mains vers l'extérieur de ses cuisses et se pencha lentement vers lui. Il fit une pause alors que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent brièvement, s'assurant que Stiles ait le temps de se retirer. Mais Stiles ne faisait que se rapprocher. Ses mains glissèrent le long des bras de Derek, s'arrêtant là où les manches de son T-shirt commençaient, et se refermant sur les noms de la famille de Derek. L'ancien militaire l'embrassa fermement cette fois, ouvrant légèrement ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse y capturer celle inférieure de Stiles. Il la suça doucement jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Stiles s'enfoncent dans ses bras.

Stiles s'adapta rapidement, laissant seulement sa langue toucher les lèvres de Derek, sans aller plus loin. Il avait l'impression que sa peau crépitait, que son cerveau devenait un peu engourdi. Stiles prit tout ce qu'il lui offrit, puis le lui rendit. Désireux, disposé. Sans jamais le pousser.

Quand Derek se décolla enfin, les lèvres de Stiles étaient encore plus enflées qu'auparavant, et il respirait plus fort. Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, il sortit sa langue comme pour goûter ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu te retiens ? » demanda Stiles, et il avait l'air de vouloir provoquer Derek pour l'inciter à l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu bandes à nouveau de manière gênante. »

Stiles éclata de rire, ses yeux se détournant. « Trop tard pour ça. »

Derek sentit une soudaine vague dans son estomac, lui faisant perdre son souffle. C'était probablement les instincts biologiques en lui qui étaient en sommeil depuis tant d'années jusqu'à récemment. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se forcer à revenir à la normale.

« C'est embarrassant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans. »

Derek sourit pour lui-même. « Je pense que c'est assez courant. »

« Pour les puceaux ? »

« J'imagine. » Son regard tomba sur l'entrejambe de Stiles, et oui, son pantalon était plus serré que d'habitude. Derek déglutit lourdement. « Plus ? » demanda-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Stiles hocha la tête, et il semblait aussi essoufflé que Derek. Désireux, mais essoufflé.

« Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? » demanda-t-il.

Derek hésita. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il réagirait à cela. « Où ? »

Secouant la tête, Stiles prit une inspiration. « Pas comme ça. Je veux dire, euh, ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais je veux dire... » Il fit un signe vers son propre torse. « Tu sais, laisser courir mes mains, et tout… à des endroits qui sont okay. »

« Ouais. » dit Derek, et il eut l'impression d'avoir une crampe dans la poitrine.

« Tu peux aussi. » Stiles se rapprocha un peu plus, écartant un peu ses jambes, comme s'il essayait de faire de la place pour Derek entre elles. « Si tu veux ? »

Le renflement au niveau du pantalon de Stiles était si évident maintenant que Derek trouva la question stupide. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait une chance de répondre, Stiles parla à nouveau :

« Est-ce que je peux commencer cette fois ? »

Derek sourit, pensant pendant quelques instants que cela lui rappelait son premier baiser, durant sa première année au lycée. « Oui. »

Les mains de Stiles retournèrent sur ses bras, les remontant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses mains soit sur l'épaule de Derek et que l'autre se pose lentement sur sa joue. Cela lui fit encore plus se sentir comme s'il était de retour au lycée, mais la concentration dans les yeux de Stiles était si persistante qu'il se tut. Étonnamment, son cœur battait aussi vite qu'à l'époque.

Se penchant plus près, Stiles frôla l'intérieur des lèvres de Derek avec son pouce. Derek resta immobile et ferma les yeux au moment où la bouche de Stiles trouva la sienne sans aucune difficulté. L'angle était un peu décalé, jusqu'à ce que Stiles incline la tête et que Derek ne puisse rien faire d'autre que répondre au baiser.

Au début, cela ressemblait à l'échange précédent. Mais Stiles approfondit rapidement le baiser, se rapprochant, forçant Derek à réagir. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans les cheveux de Derek, le maintenant immobile, et son autre main glissa lentement sur son torse et son ventre. Derek ressentit, plus qu'il ne vit, le petit soupir que Stiles laissa échapper.

Derek décida de ne pas bouger ses mains, les laissant reposer à l'extérieur des cuisses de Stiles. Cela semblait trop intime et il craignait de faire pression sur Stiles et que ce dernier ne soit pas vraiment à l'aise. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles attrape doucement sa main et la pose sur sa hanche, la faisant lentement glisser vers le haut. Son emprise était lâche, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que Derek savait qu'il pouvait facilement s'en défaire s'il le voulait. Mais une fois que Derek avait commencé, il ne pouvait s'arrêter.

Il aima la sensation étonnamment solide de l'estomac de Stiles sous sa paume, et la façon dont sa respiration se soulevait sous son toucher. Les baisers de Stiles devinrent plus forts, plus exigeants et moins précis, alors que Derek glissait sa main sur son torse, puis redescendait.

Quand Stiles commença à se pencher en arrière, verrouillant un bras autour de la nuque de Derek pour lui faire suivre le mouvement, ce dernier le suivit volontiers. Levant brièvement les yeux, Derek jeta un œil sur le canapé derrière Stiles, évaluant la place qui s'y trouvait. Elle n'était pas suffisante pour qu'ils puissent s'y allonger à deux, et lorsqu'il le réalisa, il encercla son bras autour de la taille de Stiles pour l'arrêter. Ils pouvaient glisser un peu sur le canapé, vers l'extrémité où se trouvait Derek.

« Ne t'arrête pas. On peut s'asseoir. Juste, ne t'arrête pas. » déclara Stiles à bout de souffle, rompant leur baiser.

« Je ne m'arrête pas. On a juste besoin d'un peu plus de place. » Derek recula un peu et tira Stiles par les hanches pour le faire glisser vers lui. Il vit le souffle de Stiles se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« Bon sang, je suis définitivement pour être malmené. » Quand Derek le poussa en arrière, il se laissa faire volontiers, puis il écarta les jambes, comme si faire de la place pour que Derek s'installe entre elles était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. La gorge de Derek lui parut sèche alors qu'il distinguait facilement la ligne dure du sexe de Stiles à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Il fit passer ses doigts sous l'ourlet du T-shirt de Stiles, sentant les muscles de son ventre se contracter et se détendre sous son toucher. Stiles l'attrapa, saisissant son T-shirt pour le tirer à lui.

Il ressentit des vagues fortes en lui, attendues, mais qui arrivèrent pourtant comme par surprise, alors que leurs deux corps étaient alignés l'un sur l'autre. Les hanches de Stiles se soulevèrent comme s'il était incapable de s'en empêcher, s'écrasant contre les siennes. Putain, et Derek ne voulait pas qu'il s'en empêche.

« Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-il. Pourtant, il venait de pousser Stiles contre le canapé quelques instants auparavant, et son corps semblait protester l'idée même de tout stopper.

« Ouais, la meilleure idée qui soit. » Stiles hocha frénétiquement la tête et essaya de faire tomber Derek à nouveau, mais ce dernier résista, essayant désespéramment de se vider la tête. « Allez, Derek. »

« Mais tu n'as jamais fait ça auparavant. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait de ce que je suis en train de faire avec toi. J'en ai envie pourtant. Maintenant. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, Derek. _Oui_. » Stiles se frotta contre lui à nouveau, comme pour le lui prouver.

Derek décida qu'il était assez âgé pour prendre ses propres décisions.

Cette fois, quand Derek l'embrassa, Stiles devint fougueux bien plus rapidement. Sa bouche sembla affamée, nécessiteuse. Il émit des petits sons et Derek se demanda s'il était conscient de les faire. Ses mains étaient partout et ses jambes emmêlées à celles de Derek, comme pour s'assurer que ce dernier n'irait nulle part.

Lorsque Stiles se frotta à nouveau contre lui, Derek fit rouler ses propres hanches en retour, et merde, il avait oublié à quel point cette sensation de friction était agréable. Il laissa échapper un son sourd, mais peu importait car Stiles acquiesça à nouveau.

« Plus. Oh mon Dieu, plus. Refais-le. » Il fit rouler ses hanches encore et encore contre Derek, et ce dernier fut obligé de le calmer, de le retenir. Cela fit d'abord protester Stiles, jusqu'à ce qu'il frotte leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Cette fois bien plus énergiquement qu'auparavant.

C'était comme regarder Stiles tomber en morceaux. Et c'était la meilleure chose dont Derek ait jamais été témoin. Au début, Stiles émit des sons avides. Puis ensuite, sa tête retomba en arrière, comme s'il était incapable de continuer à embrasser Derek. Ce dernier posa sa bouche contre la gorge de Stiles à la place, couvrant lentement chaque centimètre de peau avec ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles commença à devenir plus bruyant, et que sa manière de presser ses hanches contre celles de Derek devint plus frénétique. Stiles gémit, nullement intimidé. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans les cheveux de Derek, ses cuisses se resserrèrent plus étroitement autour de son bassin, comme s'il sentait le besoin de s'y accrocher. Derek continua, gardant son rythme, même si Stiles tentait d'accélérer les choses.

« Derek. » gémit-il. Ses doigts, posés sur le bras du militaire et dans ses cheveux étaient en proie à de légers spasmes. « Derek, si tu continues, je vais venir. »

« Ouais. » souffla Derek. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point cela sonnait désespéré. « J'ai envie que tu le fasses. »

Stiles ferma les yeux en faisant un petit gémissement, sa bouche s'ouvrant comme s'il lâchait prise. Il devint de plus en plus bruyant, ce qui accentua les mouvements de hanches de Derek. Pendant un moment, il eut l'impression d'être revenu au lycée. Stiles jouit, ravagé par plusieurs spasmes, s'accrochant fortement à lui comme s'il avait besoin d'une prise... Et Derek réalisa que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le lycée.

Il laissa à Stiles le temps de se remettre, caressant un peu ses cheveux, même s'il était sûr que son geste était maladroit. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

« Oh mon Dieu. » gémit-il soudainement, couvrant son visage de ses mains.

Derek ressentit une pointe de panique et s'assit. « Quoi ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça devant Steve. »

Derek regarda autour de lui, trouvant la queue de Steve dépassant du lit, comme s'il avait décidé de leur donner un peu d'intimité. « Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soucie. »

« Je me sens tellement dégueulasse. »

Le regard de Derek revint se poser sur le visage de Stiles, s'attendant à y lire l'expression de quelqu'un qui regrettait tout ce qui venait de se passer. Cela ne semblait cependant pas être le cas. Stiles était rouge, les yeux un peu vitreux, mais il souriait légèrement.

« À propos de quoi ? »

« Je viens de tremper mon calbut. C'est vraiment crade. »

Derek renifla. « Je vais t'en prêter un. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça comme un ado de quinze ans. »

« Ça m'a plu. »

Stiles s'immobilisa un instant, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme s'il réalisait quelque chose. « Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« Pas fait quoi ? »

« Mouiller ton calb… je veux dire, jouir. Tu n'as pas joui. » Stiles parlait soudainement très vite.

Derek haussa les épaules et remit un peu son pantalon correctement. « Non. »

La couleur monta aux joues de Stiles et il se gratta à nouveau la mâchoire. « Je suis désolé. Bon sang, c'est embarrassant. »

« Ça ne l'est pas. » protesta Derek.

« _Si_. »

« Non. Ça ne l'est pas. »

Stiles fit un bruit de frustration. « Mais tu n'as pas joui. Ça veut dire que je me suis foiré. »

« Ça n'arrive presque jamais, que les gens viennent en même temps. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. »

Il regarda Stiles se frotter le visage, toujours clairement frustré. « Mais j'avais envie que ce soit bon pour toi. »

Derek soupira intérieurement, se rappelant que tout cela était nouveau pour Stiles. Il aida ce dernier à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. « C'était bon pour moi. »

Stiles n'eut pas l'air de le croire, battant ses doigts contre son genou. « Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? »

« Non, ça va. »

« Mais je te le dois bien. »

Derek attrapa son poignet alors que Stiles tentait de le repousser. « Dès que ça concerne le sexe, tu ne me dois rien du tout. C'est compris ? »

Les mots semblèrent décontenancer Stiles pendant un moment, mais ensuite ce fut comme si le sens qu'ils avaient pénétrait en lui. Ses épaules se décrispèrent. « J'ai juste peur que tu finisses par en avoir marre de moi. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit pour moi. Il ne s'agit pas de me faire plaisir. »

« Il s'agit _aussi_ de te faire plaisir, en fait. »

Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de trouver la bonne chose à dire. « Il s'agit de faire du bien à l'autre et de se faire du bien aussi, oui, tant qu'on reste à l'aise avec ça. »

Stiles tambourina à nouveau ses doigts contre sa cuisse et se mordit la lèvre. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je fasse quelque chose ? »

« Je suis sûr. Peut-être la prochaine fois. »

Il reçut un hochement de tête en réponse. « Désolé de rendre les choses bizarres. » Puis Stiles grimaça. « Est-ce que je peux quand même t'emprunter un sous-vêtement ? Je pense que je dois me nettoyer un peu avant que celui-là ne sèche. »

Derek fouilla dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements, trouvant un boxer que Laura lui avait offert lors d'un Noël passé. Il était beau, mais les ouvertures pour ses jambes étaient un peu serrées pour ses cuisses. Il irait probablement mieux à Stiles.

Stiles trouva la salle de bains tout seul, mais passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour demander à Derek de lui montrer où étaient les serviettes et le savon. Puis, il s'enferma là-dedans pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, laissant à Derek le temps de se calmer. Il était sur le point de demander à Stiles s'il voulait déjeuner, quand l'écran du téléphone de ce dernier s'alluma, affichant le mot _Papa_.

« Ton père t'appelle. » dit-il fortement, marchant jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains avec le téléphone en main.

« Euh, tu peux répondre ? Dis-lui que je suis en train de cuisiner ou quoi. N'importe quoi, sauf que je suis dans la salle de bains en train de nettoyer le sperme qu'il y a sur moi. »

« Je ne peux pas parler à ton père. » protesta Derek. « Il ne sait pas qui je suis. »

« Bien sûr que si. » se moqua Stiles. « J'ai parlé de toi. »

Regardant le téléphone, Derek semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire.

« Derek ! _Réponds_! »

« Bien. » Il soupira et prit l'appel. « Vous êtes sur le téléphone de Stiles. »

« C'est le père de Stiles, à qui suis-je en train de parler ? » L'autorité dans sa voix était familière à Derek, alors même qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré le shérif auparavant. C'était probablement lié à son job, et au fait de donner des ordres.

« Derek Hale, monsieur. Stiles est… euh… en train de cuisiner pour le moment. »

« Derek, hein ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

Il ne demanda rien à ce sujet, n'étant pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il en était. « Et moi de vous, monsieur. Est-ce que vous voulez qu'il vous rappelle ? »

« J'allais lui demander de déjeuner avec moi, mais puisqu'il cuisine chez toi, je présume qu'il va manger en ta compagnie. »

« Je lui dirais de vous rappeler plus tard. »

« Fais-donc ça, fiston. »

Derek n'avait pas souvenir avoir déjà eu une conversation téléphonique aussi bizarre de sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda Stiles, quand il ouvrit la porte peu de temps après.

« Te demander si tu voulais déjeuner avec lui, mais il a supposé que tu mangerais ici. »

Cela fit sourire Stiles. « Pas de chance. Maintenant tu vas devoir me cuisiner quelque chose. »

« Je pense que je survivrais. »

Stiles fut plus détendu durant leur repas, ce qui soulagea Derek. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que Stiles se sente mal à l'aise avec lui, tout ça à cause d'un frottage salace contre le canapé.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à regarder des films et faire du pop-corn. Le 'pop' du maïs ressemblait toujours un peu trop à des coups de feu au goût de Derek. Ce dernier se sentait soulagé de ne pas être seul, et peut-être que Stiles restait pour cette raison, même si Derek ne lui avait rien demandé.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles était allongé sur le canapé de Derek, rivé sur son téléphone alors que Steve était allongé à leurs pieds. Il fut tendu tout l'après-midi, mais Derek ne demanda pas pourquoi. Stiles était bien meilleur pour parler que lui.

« Est-ce que c'est cool si je reste ? » demanda Stiles quand il fut presque huit heures.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il était tendu.

« Oui. » répondit Derek. « T'as ce qu'il faut pour Steve ? »

Stiles jura dans sa barbe. « Non. J'imagine que je ferais mieux d'y aller du coup. Ça va être l'heure de manger pour lui. »

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? » Il regarda Stiles se lever, prendre son téléphone sur la table et mettre un écouteur à ses oreilles.

« Non, ça va. Merci d'avoir proposé. » Stiles sourit brièvement, avant de regarder son écran. Derek supposa qu'il écoutait ses messages. Il s'accroupit pour caresser Steve avant de partir, et quand il leva les yeux, il remarqua le visage pâle de Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration, puis sourit. « Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Juste Brian. »

Se redressant immédiatement, Derek sentit son propre pouls s'accélérer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Rien de mal, vraiment. Il m'a juste demandé si j'étais chez moi. » On aurait dit que Stiles essayait de ne pas paraître affecté, mais sa voix vacilla légèrement au dernier mot.

« Pour te menacer ? »

Stiles secoua la tête, et cela semblait sincère. « Non, je ne pense pas. Il m'a envoyé beaucoup de textos pour s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai fini par lui pardonner. Enfin, j'ai dit que je le lui avais pardonné, tout du moins. Maintenant, il veut qu'on sorte à nouveau ensemble. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Ce n'était pas un secret que Derek n'aimait pas Brian, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, mais l'important était ce que Stiles ressentait pour lui.

« Je ne veux plus du tout traîner avec lui. Plus jamais. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne chez toi ? » demanda Derek avec précaution. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était que Stiles s'imagine qu'il ne le croyait pas capable de se défendre. Mais toute cette situation était inquiétante.

« Tu voudrais bien ? Ce n'est pas que je pense qu'il pourrait faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux juste plus avoir à lui parler. »

« Pas de problème. Je ne serais pas contre l'idée de faire un tour dehors de toute façon. »

Stiles hésita un long moment, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Derek avait appris à être patient avec lui. « Tu veux rester ? »

« Chez toi ? »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, tu vis déjà _chez_ _toi_. »

Derek s'apprêta à dire non, avant de se retenir. Stiles devrait emmener Steve faire au moins une promenade de plus avant d'aller se coucher, et peut-être se sentirait-il mieux de ne pas être seul. La vérité était que _Derek_ se sentirait probablement mieux aussi.

« D'accord. » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Qu'est-ce que je dois prendre ? »

« Brosse à dents. Peu importe où tu dors. Hm, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de partager un lit ? »

« On a déjà partagé un lit. Ça ne me dérange pas, évidemment. »

Stiles se gratta la joue. « Ouais, mais le mien est plus petit que le tien. »

Il était plus petit que celui de Derek. Mais suffisamment large pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux y tenir probablement. L'appartement de Stiles était assez petit dans l'ensemble. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce, dans laquelle se trouvaient un canapé, une télé, un lit, et un bureau avec beaucoup de choses un peu techniques que Derek n'arrivait pas à identifier. Plusieurs instruments étaient alignés contre le mur, ce qui le dérouta au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que Stiles étudiait un truc en rapport avec la musique à Stanford. Tout était rangé dans un ordre parfait, ce qui le laissait incertain quant au fait de savoir où poser ses affaires.

« Où est-ce que je peux mettre ça ? Mon sac. »

Stiles s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant. « Mets-le sur mon lit pour le moment. On pourra le bouger sur le canapé quand on ira au lit. »

Le canapé était trop petit pour qu'une personne y dorme vraiment de manière confortable, même si Derek pensait pouvoir s'en contenter si jamais Stiles changeait d'avis. Même s'il préférait pouvoir partager le lit.

« Tu es très ordonné. » déclara Derek, regardant une fois de plus autour de lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué forcément quand il avait aidé Stiles à remettre sa cuisine en place.

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Je ne l'étais pas avant. Ma chambre était vraiment en bordel et je perdais toujours tout. Mais quand c'est arrivé... » Il fit un geste vers ses yeux. Derek avait remarqué que c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait beaucoup quand il parlait de sa cécité. « … j'ai dû m'assurer que tout avait une place précise, et m'y tenir, parce que sinon je ne peux pas chercher les trucs moi-même. »

« Je comprends. »

« _Toi_ , tu es _vraiment_ très ordonné. » contra Stiles.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? » demanda Derek, regrettant sa question aussitôt, pensant que c'était grossier, même si Stiles semblait ne pas en tenir rigueur.

« Parce que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de marcher sur quoi que ce soit, et que tu n'as pas beaucoup de choses contre lesquelles je peux me cogner les orteils. »

« Marine. » Derek haussa les épaules. « Et je n'ai pas non plus beaucoup d'affaires, donc ça limite le désordre. »

Il hésita alors qu'il regardait vers la commode et les placards alignés contre le mur, mais sa curiosité eut raison de lui. « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Et je suppose que je vais paraître vraiment idiot. »

« Vas-y. »

« Comment tu choisis tes vêtements ? »

Le sourire qu'il reçut en retour était large et éclatant. « C'est une bonne question. C'est beaucoup moins stupide que les gens qui me demandent comment je sais quand je dois arrêter de me torcher. »

Derek baissa la tête, souriant pendant une seconde.

« Je te montre. »

Stiles ouvrit sa commode. Les T-shirts étaient empilés parfaitement et pliés proprement. Derek remarqua qu'ils étaient rangés par couleurs.

« Comme tu peux probablement le voir, et comme je ne le peux pas, je dois mettre chaque couleur dans une pile spécifique, donc je sais que je prends un T-shirt bleu quand j'en veux un, tu vois ? J'ai tous mes T-shirts dans le même tiroir, ceux sans motif sont sur le côté droit. J'ai rangé chaque type de vêtements dans des tiroirs différents ou dans mon armoire. Je reconnais certaines de mes chemises grâce aux étiquettes, car elles sont souvent différentes en fonction de la chemise. » Stiles haussa les épaules. « Et parfois, je les boutonne différemment sur le cintre. Tu sais, pour les distinguer. J'utilise le même système quand je fais mes lessives. »

Derek résista à l'envie d'ouvrir le reste des tiroirs pour regarder. « C'est impressionnant. » dit-il honnêtement.

« C'est surtout parce que c'est nécessaire. Je veux dire, comme je n'ai pas toujours été aveugle, je sais quel genre de look je veux. Je peux jouer avec les couleurs et tout, au moins un peu. Je connais quelqu'un aveugle de naissance, et il doit faire confiance à d'autres personnes pour associer ses vêtements. »

Derek hésita un long moment avant de poser sa prochaine question. « Est-ce que tu trouves que le fait de ne pas avoir été toujours aveugle rend les choses plus faciles pour toi, ou plus dures ? »

Stiles ferma lentement le tiroir de la commande et se gratta le menton. On aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse, mais il ne parut pas offensé. « Les deux. C'est plus facile parce que les gens ne sont pas aussi mal à l'aise en ma présence, puisque j'ai l'habitude de regarder plus ou moins bien dans leur direction. Je sais à quoi les choses ressemblent. Les couleurs, les animaux et... » Stiles bougea rapidement une de ses mains en l'air « … le ciel. J'imagine que je pourrais passer pour quelqu'un de 'normal'. Mais en même temps… Je sais ce que je manque. Le mec que j'ai mentionné juste avant, il se fout du look des gens, ou de l'apparence générale des choses, et je pense que je suis déjà un peu conditionné par la société là-dessus. Pour moi, ce sera toujours comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Peu importe à quel point on peut me décrire une personne, ce ne sera jamais vraiment la même chose que quand je voyais. Ça me manque, tu sais. Beaucoup moins qu'avant, mais quand même. »

C'était difficile à saisir. D'une certaine manière, Derek pouvait comprendre. Il savait aussi ce qu'il manquait, quand il s'agissait de fonctionner comme une personne normale, même si ses problèmes étaient différents. « Je suis désolé. » Les excuses semblaient inutiles.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« J'ai aussi le droit d'être désolé pour des choses qui ne sont pas de mon ressort » dit Derek, utilisant la même réponse que Stiles lui avait donnée il y avait quelque temps de ça.

Stiles sourit. « Hé, tu veux sortir ? Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner. »

« Okay. On pourrait aller chercher quelque chose et emmener Steve faire une promenade. »

Steve, qui était en train de lécher les restes de son repas du soir dans la cuisine, ne sembla pas s'en soucier beaucoup.

Bien plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent sur le chemin du retour pour revenir chez Stiles, ce dernier portait un sac de nourriture à emporter dans une main et s'accrochait au bras de Derek de l'autre. Steve trottait de l'autre côté de Derek, les regardant de temps à autre pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours bien là.

« Merci de rester. » dit Stiles, pressant un peu plus fort le bras du brun pendant un moment.

« Pas de souci. » Hésitant, Derek regarda les maisons devant lesquelles ils passaient. « Je n'avais pas envie d'être seul de toute façon. »

« L'autre jour, c'était vraiment merdique pour toi, hein ? »

« Je ne pense pas que merdique soit suffisant. »

Stiles resserra sa prise un peu plus fort.

C'était étrange de voir à quel point les choses étaient faciles avec Stiles. Derek était moins mal à l'aise à ses côtés, maintenant qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas constamment de faire ou dire quelque chose qui pourrait l'offenser. Stiles était étonnamment compréhensif.

« Combien de fois tu as eu envie de me frapper pour avoir fait ou demandé un truc stupide ? » demanda-t-il.

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Je dirais jamais. Parfois, je suis un peu frustré, puis je me souviens que tu n'es pas Scott, qui a l'habitude de tout ça. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Derek essaya de ne pas se sentir coupable.

« Ce n'est pas que je pensais que tu étais idiot. » continua Stiles. « C'est parce que tu étais constamment inquiet de me blesser. J'ai tendance à l'oublier parfois, parce que je traîne surtout avec les mêmes amis depuis longtemps. »

« Je n'ai juste pas envie de te poser de questions stupides. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème de demander. En général. Je veux dire, tu ne m'as pas demandé la moitié des choses que les gens me demandent d'habitude. C'est plutôt des trucs logiques que tu veux savoir. Ça me donne l'impression que tu t'intéresses à _moi_ , et pas seulement à mon incroyable vision à rayons X. »

Derek renifla.

« Et j'imagine que j'aime bien rester avec toi parce que tu ne cautionnes pas mes trucs de merde. »

« Tu n'as rien fait de merdique. »

« C'est parce que tu ne me prends pas en pitié. Tu sais, beaucoup de gens semblent penser que je suis idiot. C'est encore pire que lorsque les gens sont mal à l'aise et s'inquiètent de me blesser. C'est aussi super frustrant parfois, d'ailleurs. Une fois, une fille a paniqué quand elle m'a demandé si j'avais vu les infos, et elle s'est totalement affolée et elle a dit : _Je voulais dire, entendu les infos_. »

Derek s'éclaircit la gorge, se demandant légèrement si cela ne s'appliquait pas à lui. « C'est comme ça que je me sens tout le temps. » confessa-t-il.

Stiles haussa les épaules et parut mal à l'aise pendant un instant, avant de dire : « Je ne sais pas. C'est juste… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas pareil quand c'est toi. »

Derek ne sut quoi répondre, alors il resta silencieux durant le reste de la promenade, jusqu'à ce que Stiles change de sujet pour quelque chose qui ne sollicitait pas trop de matière grise.

Discuter de comic books fut bien plus raisonnable. Ils en étaient à la moitié de leur repas quand Stiles reçut un texto et mit un de ses écouteurs pour en écouter la lecture.

« Est-ce que ce mec t'as envoyé un autre message ? » demanda Derek alors que Stiles rangeait son téléphone.

« Brian ? Non, c'était juste Scott. Il est enfin passé au niveau supérieur dans Candy Crush et il devait me partager cette victoire. »

Au début, Derek crut que c'était une blague qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais Stiles avait l'air totalement sérieux.

« Dieu merci, ce n'était pas Brian, non. » continua Stiles. « Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui plus que nécessaire. »

« Je comprends. » Derek acquiesça, se concentrant à nouveau sur la nourriture.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Stiles quand ce dernier se déshabilla après qu'ils se soient brossés les dents pour se préparer à aller au lit. Il portait un slip mauve avec des coutures blanches et cela captiva particulièrement Derek. Il déglutit quand Stiles se retourna vers lui, révélant une ligne de poils sur son bas ventre qui disparaissait sous l'élastique.

« Est-ce que ça va si tu dors côté mur ? Le risque que je t'estropie si j'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bains au milieu de la nuit sera vraiment moindre si tu prends cette place-là. »

« Pas de souci. » Cependant, il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent de ce avec quoi il était d'accord, car il était bien trop distrait par la manière dont Stiles se grattait le ventre. Ventre qui était étonnement bien sculpté. Comme le reste de son corps.

Stiles leva les yeux et sourit, comme si Derek avait dit quelque chose de drôle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Derek, se forçant à se reconnecter avec la réalité.

« Tu dis toujours ce genre de choses. « Pas de souci. » ou « C'est bon. »

« Parce que ça l'est. »

Stiles secoua sa tête, et son sourire s'agrandit.

Derek se concentra à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, les laissant pliés sur le canapé, au-dessus de son sac. Il entra avant Stiles et se rendit compte à quel point le lit était plus petit quand ils étaient tous les deux allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils pouvaient tous les deux s'allonger sur le dos sans se toucher, mais n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Stiles se retourna, comme s'il cherchait une meilleure position et Derek pensa à se retourner dans l'autre sens, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'envahissait pas son espace personnel.

« Je me demandais quelque chose. » dit soudainement Stiles et il se tourna vers lui. Derek put sentir son souffle mentholé sur son visage.

« Oui ? »

Stiles glissa un doigt le long des côtes de Derek, comme s'il suivait les bosses de ses os. Le toucher léger donna à Derek l'impression que ses terminaisons nerveuses s'effondraient. Il comprit de quoi il s'agissait quand Stiles se tut et se gratta la joue. Derek attendit.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais essayer de te branler, peut-être. »

Derek regarda le rouge se répandre rapidement sur le torse de Stiles, bien plus envahissant que le rosé habituel de ses joues. Son ventre se tordit lentement.

« Okay, c'est une idée stupide. » Stiles retira sa main après que Derek soit resté silencieux pendant un long moment, presque comme s'il avait touché quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, et il parut très mal à l'aise. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas stupide. » réussit finalement à dire Derek. « J'ai juste été surpris. On peut essayer si tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas simplement mettre tes mains à cet endroit-là comme ça. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne cacha pas très bien son excitation. « Je sais. On se roule des patins d'abord, et je te branle après. »

Derek renifla dans un réflexe pour essayer de cacher qu'il était aussi échauffé par l'idée. « Une bonne chose que tu saches déjà parler de manière salace. »

Il y eut soudainement une lueur dangereuse dans le regard de Stiles qui picota la peau de Derek. Il résista à peine à ne pas descendre sa main sur sa propre bite.

« Tu veux que je te parle de manière salace ? »

« Non, ça va. » répondit-il immédiatement.

La main de Stiles trouva son visage et une seconde après, ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. Le baiser fut impatient, comme s'ils avaient été prêts à passer à la vitesse supérieure depuis un bon moment. Ce ne fut pas ce qui surprit le plus Derek, mais plutôt la manière dont il se sentit. Stiles était étendu sur lui, appuyé sur un coude, laissant sa main libre descendre le long de son torse. Son toucher était doux, presque absent, mais les frissons sur la peau de Derek se répandirent comme un raz-de-marée enflammé.

« C'est plus facile. » haleta Derek rompant le baiser, alors que la main de Stiles atteignait l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. « C'est plus facile si on s'allonge l'un à côté de l'autre ou si tu t'assieds sur moi au lieu de te maintenir sur ton coude. »

Stiles s'arrêta momentanément, puis il s'allongea soigneusement sur le côté. Quand Derek se tourna vers lui, c'était plus comme s'il gravitait que comme s'il bougeait de manière volontaire.

« J'ai envie que tu me touches. » dit Stiles, alors que ses doigts frôlaient un téton.

« Où ? »

« Partout. N'importe où. Je veux juste tes mains sur moi. »

Derek déglutit. Toucher Stiles n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait eu envie. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il glissa une main sur la peau lisse de la cuisse du jeune homme, écoutant son inspiration, forte, et il laissa son pouce glisser juste sous la couture, sous sa jambe. Il retrouva les lèvres de Stiles, l'embrassant lentement et puissamment. Il glissa sa main davantage, juste un peu, laissant son pouce s'enfoncer le long de la cuisse de Stiles. Il obtint un son haletant contre ses lèvres en récompense. Cela irradia droit jusqu'à son sexe, le rendant davantage dur, et c'était tout à coup frustrant que la main de Stiles glisse une fois de plus sur son ventre puis s'arrête à la frontière de son boxer.

« Fais-moi ce que tu aimes te faire. » dit Derek, surpris par sa propre voix rauque alors qu'il interrompait le baiser. « Si je n'aime pas ça, je te promets de te le dire. »

Stiles hocha la tête, l'air essoufflé, sa poitrine se soulevant. Puis, il bougea sa main, caressant légèrement la bite de Derek à travers le tissu fin de ses sous-vêtements. Il y avait déjà une tache humide de pré-sperme et Stiles se mordit la lèvre quand ses doigts l'atteignirent. Les muscles de la cuisse de Derek se contractèrent et il eut du mal à décider s'il devait regarder le visage de Stiles ou l'endroit où il traçait gentiment le contour de sa bite avec un regard lointain, comme s'il trouvait ça fascinant. Derek ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait été touché comme ça, et c'était comme si ses sens étaient hyper développés, captant chaque petite touche de doigt qui l'effleurait.

Il abaissa le regard, posant sa propre main sur celle de Stiles, raffermissant son toucher tout en réprimant un gémissement. Quand il releva les yeux, le regard distant de Stiles avait laissé place à la concentration et sa respiration lourde était le seul son qu'il émettait. En voyant la manière dont Stiles semblait focalisé à sa tâche, le touchant à travers son sous-vêtement, Derek perdit presque pied.

Il gémit doucement quand Stiles glissa sa main juste un peu plus bas, ses doigts effleurant ses testicules. Stiles écarta un peu les jambes, posant un pied à plat sur le lit alors que Derek se rapprochait.

« Tu veux bien m'aider à enlever ton boxer ? » dit Stiles se léchant les lèvres et paraissant un peu étourdi.

« Ouais. » Derek put entendre la rugosité dans sa propre voix. Il poussa son sous-vêtement vers le bas, le faisant disparaître loin. Stiles était clairement dur lui aussi, se pressant contre la cuisse de Derek au travers de son propre slip alors qu'il se rapprochait de nouveau. Derek guida sa main, ne sachant pas s'il devait vraiment le faire, mais il avait besoin de la sentir sur son sexe _maintenant_.

Respirant bruyamment, Stiles enroula ses doigts autour du sexe de Derek pour la première fois, et le caressa de façon terriblement lente. Tout ce que Derek put faire, fut de regarder. Regarder ces longs doigts élancés qui travaillèrent, de haut en bas, comme serrés étroitement autour de lui, lui arrachant des sons d'approbation.

« Ça fait du bien ? » demanda Stiles, le tirant de son état de transe.

« Ouais. » gémit-il, juste au moment où Stiles le caressa à nouveau. « Donne-moi ta main. »

Stiles hésita, mais tendit ensuite la main. Derek l'attrapa et l'amena à sa bouche, léchant le plat de sa paume en de longues traînées humides, et son sexe tressaillit lorsque Stiles se mit à haleter. Quand il replaça la main de Stiles plus bas, l'enroulant à nouveau autour de lui, il tressauta presque sur le matelas.

« Mieux ? » souffla Stiles, et Derek ne réussit même pas à répondre.

Stiles commença à explorer rapidement et apprit vite ce qu'aimait Derek. C'était comme s'il était déterminé à lister tout ce qui donnait envie à Derek de s'effondrer, même si ce dernier n'avait rien demandé. Pendant un moment, il frotta son pouce sur le gland, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Derek soit si près de venir que les muscles de son ventre lui firent mal. Puis, Stiles fit rouler ses testicules dans sa paume, jusqu'à ce que Derek n'en puisse plus ; il dut l'attirer dans un baiser pour ne pas perdre complètement pied. La meilleure chose était de voir à quel point Stiles s'amusait. Il oublia rapidement qu'il était en terrain inconnu, et se reposa sur Derek pour le guider et lui dire ce qu'il aimait ou non. Rien de ce qu'il faisait ne déplaisait au brun.

« Je veux être au-dessus de toi. » déclara d'une voix rauque Stiles, comme si sa gorge était sèche. Derek ne put rien faire d'autre que de l'aider à grimper sur lui pour se mettre à cheval sur ses cuisses. Le visage de Stiles était rouge, ses lèvres charnues et vermeilles, et ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Il avait l'air parfait ainsi, son boxer en forme de tente et partiellement mouillé.

« Je veux te faire jouir. » dit alors Stiles, déterminé, et Derek sentit ses orteils se recroqueviller sous ces seuls mots.

« Ouais. » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. « Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de demander. » Stiles frotta ses paumes contre le torse de Derek, le long de son ventre et pendant un moment, il sembla perdu à enfoncer son index dans son nombril.

« Si, je le suis. » Parce qu'il l'était. Il devait s'assurer que Stiles était d'accord avec tout ça, aussi évident que cela pouvait paraître. « Je peux ? »

« _Oui._ »

C'était bizarre, avec Stiles à califourchon sur lui, alors qu'aucun d'eux ne s'éloignait pour se débarrasser de ses sous-vêtements. Au lieu de ça, Derek sortit le sexe de Stiles à travers l'ouverture à l'avant, se sentant légèrement étourdi alors qu'il enroulait sa main autour de la peau douce mais dure. Stiles se cambra sous le toucher de cette main qui le caressait de toute sa longueur. Ses propres doigts tressautèrent autour de la bite de Derek. Cela ne prit que quelque va-et-vient avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans la main de Derek, et c'était trop excitant en soi pour que Derek se soucie du mouvement saccadé de la main de Stiles pendant qu'il le caressait.

« Putain, je... »

« Ouais, vas-y. » pressa Derek, serrant la cuisse de Stiles avec sa main libre.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre durement et il lâcha le sexe de Derek pendant un moment. Il retint son équilibre en posant ses mains sur l'estomac du brun. Puis, son corps tremblant, il éjacula un liquide blanc et chaud sur le ventre et le torse de Derek en poussant un cri grave et profond. Putain. Derek faillit venir rien qu'en le regardant.

Stiles sembla perdre ses repères pendant un instant, et Derek dut tendre la main et le stabiliser alors qu'il s'affaissait un peu en avant. Derek caressa lentement la cuisse de Stiles avec son autre main. Il fallut quelques instants au plus jeune pour reprendre ses esprits, alors que sa semence se refroidissait sur la peau de Derek.

« Je peux toujours m'occuper de toi, hein ? »

Derek hocha la tête, et soudainement, son corps redevint hyper conscient. « Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Stiles remit son sexe dans son boxer avant d'enrouler sa main autour de la queue de Derek. Et _putain_. Derek enfonça ses doigts dans les cuisses de Stiles, le tenant juste, se permettant de lâcher prise pour la première fois depuis des années, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Pas avec la façon dont Stiles le caressait et lui massait les testicules. Pas avec la façon dont les cuisses de Stiles se serraient autour de ses hanches. Il fallut cinq coups avant que son bassin ne se soulève du matelas et que les muscles de son ventre ne se resserrent. Il avait sûrement laissé échapper un son. Il ne le savait même pas, parce que c'était comme si son corps avait été trop submergé d'avoir cet orgasme, après avoir passé autant de temps sans en avoir eu ; il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que la façon dont tout son corps s'y noyait.

« Désolé. » réussit-il à dire en soufflant, quand il fut suffisamment calmé pour se rendre compte que sa prise sur les cuisses de Stiles allait laisser des bleus. Mais Stiles se frottait juste les bras, murmurant des choses que Derek ne saisit pas tant ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

« C'était tellement hot. » dit Stiles, d'une voix forte, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les excuses de Derek.

Ce dernier fredonna un « hm » par mécanisme, son cerveau totalement engourdi. Il avait à peine l'énergie d'aider Stiles quand ce dernier glissa de son corps pour s'effondrer sur le lit à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que tu veux te nettoyer ? »

« Ouais. » Baissant les yeux sur son estomac, il réalisa que s'essuyer avec un Kleenex ne serait pas du luxe. « Ce ne sera plus vraiment si hot dans quelques minutes, quand ça aura séché. »

Stiles rigola et lorsque Derek tourna son regard vers lui, il parut un peu fier.

Se nettoyer mena ensuite à prendre un en-cas nocturne. Du moins, c'était comme ça que Stiles appelait le fait de manger cinq sandwichs et une pomme. Quand ils se couchèrent un peu plus tard, Stiles, se sentant somnolent et calme, moula son corps contre celui de Derek.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, mais on aurait dit qu'il était déjà à moitié endormi. « Ou tu as besoin d'un peu plus d'espace ? »

« Ça va. »

La réponse fit renifler Stiles, puis il respira profondément alors que Derek réalisait que c'était parce qu'il venait encore de dire _ça allait_. Alors qu'il remontait les couvertures pour les border tous les deux, sentant le souffle de Stiles contre son épaule, Derek se rendit compte qu'il allait vraiment _bien_.

oOo

Derek ne souvint pas s'être endormi, mais il se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait trop chaud, sa peau collant à celle de Stiles alors qu'ils étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre. On aurait dit que Derek s'était rapproché encore plus dans son sommeil. Pendant un moment, il ne fut pas sûr de savoir ce qui l'avait réveillé, puis il entendit un mouvement dehors, de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée. Il fronça les sourcils, et une seconde plus tard, quelqu'un frappa.

Stiles remua un peu à côté de lui, apparemment moins facile à réveiller.

« Stiles. » dit Derek doucement, poussant le bras qui reposait sur son ventre. « Il y a quelqu'un à la porte. » Et ce fut suffisant pour réveiller Stiles.

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a quelqu'un à la porte. » Et alors qu'il se répétait, on frappa à nouveau avec un peu plus de force cette fois.

« 'L'est quelle heure ? »

Derek se pencha par-dessus Stiles et appuya sur le bouton du smartphone posé sur la table de chevet. « Trois heures quarante. »

« Qui vient frapper à _cette heure_ ? »

Il était sur le point de dire qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, quand il remarqua plusieurs notifications de messages reçus sur le téléphone de Stiles. Tous de la même personne.

« Brian t'as envoyé plusieurs messages. » dit-il. « Je ne voulais pas fouiner. Je viens juste d'utiliser ton téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Stiles lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. « C'est Brian qui m'inquiète. Si c'est lui qui est dehors, alors je vais _vraiment_ flipper. »

C'était compréhensible. Derek pensa un instant que Brian était parti, mais il y eut à nouveau une série de coups contre la porte, encore plus forts cette fois.

« Tu veux aller ouvrir ? »

Stiles secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Tu veux que j'y aille ? » Son pouls accéléra ; c'était une pensée dérangeante d'imaginer que Brian avait envoyé un certain nombre de SMS et avait ensuite décidé de venir rendre visite à Stiles parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Une sensation d'inquiétude lui picota la nuque.

« Est-ce que tu veux le faire ? »

« Aucun problème. Tu peux attendre ici. »

« Ne le frappe pas. » dit Stiles calmement, alors que Derek passait par-dessus lui pour descendre du lit. Steve gémit légèrement de là où il était, devant la porte. Alors que Derek se rapprochait de cette dernière, il réalisa qu'il était en sous-vêtement. _Ne le frappe pas_.

Poussant doucement Steve sur le côté, Derek fit glisser la chaîne de sécurité pour l'ouvrir et déverrouilla la porte. Brian n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait imaginé. En terme d'âge, il était quelque part entre Derek et Stiles, et il était plus petit qu'eux. Ses cheveux étaient clairs et souples. Il avait une coupe de cheveux de surfeur et ses yeux étaient clairs, légèrement dans le vague. Il avait l'air ivre.

 _Ne le frappe pas_. La pensée n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de Derek jusqu'à présent, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Brian cligner les yeux, visiblement confus. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait décidé de venir ici, de venir voir Stiles alors qu'il était ivre. Derek avait l'impression que cela aurait pu mal finir.

« T'es qui ? » demanda Brian avec affront, alors qu'il se balançait légèrement sur ses pieds instables. Totalement ivre.

« Est-ce que tu réalises qu'il est tard ? »

« Je viens voir Stiles. » Brian tendit le cou alors qu'il essayait de voir derrière Derek, à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Il dort et il n'a pas envie de te parler. »

Brian fit un pas en arrière, regardant Derek de la tête aux pieds, puis il recula encore un peu. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là s'il dort ? »

« Je dormais aussi. Jusqu'à ce que tu décides de me réveiller. » Derek savait qu'il avait l'air énervé. Il savait également que ses entraînements sportifs quotidiens étaient bien visibles. Et c'était très bien ainsi.

Brian sembla le remarquer également. Puis, il sembla se rendre compte que Derek n'était qu'en sous-vêtements.

« Mec, comment t'as réussi à lui faire écarter les cuisses ? »

La colère monta en Derek, serrant son ventre. Il espérait être toujours capable de se contrôler en étant en colère. « Tu devrais partir. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais contacter Stiles à nouveau, à moins qu'il ne te contacte d'abord et ne te dise explicitement qu'il veut avoir de tes nouvelles. »

Le cerveau de Brian sembla soudainement se reconnecter. « Je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser, tu sais. »

« Ça ne me regarde pas. » Derek espérait que ce mec n'allait pas commencer à se montrer insolent, car il craignait que le peu de maîtrise de lui qu'il avait ne se rompe aussitôt. « Il te contactera s'il veut te parler. En attendant, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de venir ici et de lui envoyer des messages. »

Brian soupira lourdement, trébuchant un peu alors qu'il tentait de s'appuyer contre le mur. « Ouais, bien. Je me sens juste mal. »

« Tu n'amélioreras pas les choses en te comportant comme tu le fais. »

Les épaules s'affaissant, Brian hocha la tête. « T'as raison. »

« Est-ce que tu es capable de rentrer chez toi en sécurité, ou est-ce que je dois appeler un taxi ? »

Secouant la tête, Brian s'éloigna du mur. Il était instable, mais au moins il avait les idées suffisamment claires pour atteindre la rampe d'escalier. « Non, mes amis m'attendent dehors. Je voulais juste venir voir si tout était OK entre Stiles et moi. Visiblement, non. Mais t'as raison. C'est juste bizarre. »

Derek hocha la tête. « Bien. Je lui ferai savoir que t'es passé. Je suis sûr qu'il te contactera quand il sera prêt. »

Brian hésita longtemps. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il parte. « Occupe-toi bien de lui. »

« Stiles peut s'occuper de lui-même tout seul. » dit Derek. Parce que c'était vrai.

Brian hocha la tête et disparut dans l'escalier. Derek le regarda partir. Il resta un instant à sa place, écoutant la porte en bas s'ouvrir et se fermer. Puis, il entendit le son d'une voiture roulant bien trop vite dehors, les pneus crissant. Il ferma la porte et la verrouilla, puis retrouva Stiles assis au bord du lit, la tête de Steve reposant sur une de ses cuisses.

« Ça va ? » demanda Derek alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui.

Stiles hocha la tête. « Merci. C'est embarrassant que j'ai eu besoin de ton aide pour ça. Clairement, je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de moi-même. »

Derek s'assit à côté de lui, le matelas s'affaissant légèrement sous son poids. « Si, tu le peux. Si tu avais été seul, tu n'aurais juste pas ouvert. Ce qui aurait été la chose normale à faire. Je suis sûr qu'un bon nombre de personnes qui peuvent voir n'auraient pas ouvert non plus. »

Stiles se pencha vers lui et Derek ne sut pas trop où mettre son bras. En général, ils ne se touchaient que lorsque Stiles voulait expérimenter quelque chose ou quand ils marchaient pour aller quelque part.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait fait du mal. Il avait juste l'air confus. »

« Il est immature. »

« Oui. » Derek acquiesça. « Espérons qu'il était suffisamment sobre pour se rappeler qu'il ne doit plus te contacter à moins que tu ne le veuilles. »

Stiles sembla vouloir changer de sujet. « Tu veux te recoucher ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Steve s'allongea sur le sol quand ils se remirent dans le lit. Derek d'abord, le plus près du mur, puis Stiles se faufila sous les couvertures après lui. On aurait dit que l'esprit de Stiles bourdonnait de pensées, car il ne cessait de se retourner. Derek, lui, était totalement réveillé suite à sa rencontre avec Brian. Il tendit la main, se disant que dans une situation comme celle-ci, ils pouvaient peut-être se toucher sans que cela ne veuille rien dire de spécial, puis il la frotta contre le bras de Stiles.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. » soupira Stiles et il se rapprocha, se repliant contre le torse de Derek. Ce dernier ne recula pas quand Stiles s'endormit enfin.

.

À suivre…

.

.


End file.
